Wish
by forever122
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro makes a wish on his birthday, that Aizen never existed. When he wakes up, everything is different. He isn't a captain, Matsumoto and Ichimaru are his parents, everyone treats him like a little kid, and Isshin is back. At least he still has Hyorinmaru.
1. How it started

**Wish**

_Summary: Hitsugaya makes a wish on his birthday, that Aizen never existed. When he wakes up, everything is different. He isn't a captain, Matsumoto and Ichimaru are his parents, everyone treats him like a little kid, and Isshin is back. At least he still has Hyorinmaru._

_Oh, by the way, I don't own Bleach._

Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed as he looked away from his paperwork and out his office window, where it was snowing gently. 'Another birthday gone by. To think I almost didn't have a birthday this year...' he thought to himself. Of course, he was referring to the Winter War. He had almost not lived. That was just a little less than two months ago.

'Momo's still in critical condition.' Toshiro thought glumly as his head leaned on his hand. His eyes scrunched up in anger and he hit the desk with his fist, causing his ink jar to rattle and tip over.

"It's all that bastard Aizen's fault! If he hadn't gone power crazy, we wouldn't have had that stupid winter war, I wouldn't have stabbed Momo, and she would going about her life happily instead of lying on a bed unconscious!" He yelled to no one in particular.

The tenth division captain then looked over at the spilt ink, only to see his completed paperwork absorbing it. He let out another yell of frustration, his head hitting the desk, hands gripping his hair.

There was a soft knock on the door and it slid open to reveal Matsumoto's head, a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright, taicho? I heard you screaming at nothing again." She said as she entered the office, hands behind her back.

"It's nothing, Matsumoto. You don't need to worry about me, you should be worrying about yourself." Hitsugaya replied as he lifted his head and eyed the bags under her eyes.

She blinked a few times before walking over to his desk while saying, "Why shouldn't I worry about you? I'm your lieutenant." Hitsugaya just looked back over at his ruined paperwork and growled.

"Now I'll have to redo all of the paperwork. This is going to take me all night." He said to himself.

"Taicho, why don't you just go to sleep? I can handle the paperwork." Matsumoto said to him.

"No, I'm the captain, and I ruined it. I have to redo it. Just go to bed, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya sais as he left to grab copies of the paperwork.

When Hitsugaya got back, he saw a cupcake on his desk with a lit candle, along with a card. He walked over to his desk and set the paperwork down before inspecting the cupcake and card. Toshiro picked up the card and it read:

_Dear taicho,  
>Happy birthday, taicho! I hope you have a nice one. Please take time and enjoy yourself on your special day. I bought you a cupcake as a present, so make a wish! Hope it comes true.<em>

_Love,  
>Matsumoto xoxo<br>_

Hitsugaya sighed as he set the card down. He looked at the cupcake that was next to it. It was rather simple, just a white cupcake with baby blue frosting. "I guess it's the thought that counts." Toshiro said to himself. He picked up the cupcake and sat in his desk.

He set it down before staring at it for another minute. He sighed before saying, "Well, it shouldn't go to waste." He looked back over at the card. "Make a wish..." he whispered. Toshiro turned back to the flame of the candle on the cupcake once again. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

'I wish...I wish...I wish that... I wish that Aizen Sosuke never existed.' He said to himself in his mind before blowing out the candle.

Toshiro sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. "As if that could ever come true." He said. He looked back down at the cupcake and unwrapped it, looking around to make sure no one was watching. He took a bite of the cupcake and finished it off within a few minutes.

After that, he turned back to his paperwork that he had to redo. After about two hours, his eyelids began to droop and his head felt heavy. Toshiro eventually gave in to the lulling sound of sleep, completely unaware that his may actually come true.

(*&^%$#$ER%T^&Y*()(*&^%$# $%^&*()(*&^%$# $%^&*()(*&^%$# #$%^&*()(*&^%$# #$%^&*(*&^%$# #$%^&*()*&!

_Rrrrrr... I should be working on other stuff, like other stories, or homework, or watching anime, or preparing for an anime convention, but NOOOOOOOOO... I just HAVE to publish a new story that won't get out of my head. Then, I wanted to wait and publish this until Tosh's birthday, but I just COULDN'T! HUGH!_


	2. Isshin-san Taicho

**Wish**

_**Chapter 2: Isshin-san Taicho**_

_I do not, or ever will, own Bleach. By the way, the chapters will be a little short until the story starts to pick up. Just a heads up._

~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~~! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# !

"...shiro...shiro...shiro-chan...Toshiro-chan..." someone kept saying as Toshiro felt someone gently shaking him from his sleep. Toshiro groaned before trying to whack the hand away and sit up. He rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times before looking up at the person. He had to do a double take.

"Isshin...san...taicho...?" He asked unsure. The man smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. The boy's eyes narrowed. 'I can feel him...so it can't be a dream. What's going on then?' He asked himself.

"I see you fell asleep trying to do my paperwork again, Toshiro-chan." the man who looked like Isshin-san taicho said.

Toshiro whacked the hand out of his hair with a flip of his wrist. "What do you mean your paperwork? And who are you calling Toshiro-chan? It's Hitsugaya-taicho." Toshiro remarked.

"As picky as ever with your name, huh? The taicho part is knew though. You pretending to be your oto-san?" The man asked again, still smiling.

"Oto-san? What are you talking about? I died, I don't have a father. It is Hitsugaya-taicho. I became captain after you disappeared." Toshiro replied, his facial features scrunched up in confusion.

'What is this imposter talking about?' He asked himself. The man let out a laugh at what he said. 'Why is he laughing at me?'

"What were you dreaming about? Of course you have a father. A mother too. That must have been some dream if I disappeared and you became captain."

"It's true though." Toshiro said as he stood up. "I even have the captain's haori to prove it, look."

"I don't see any captain's haori, Toshiro. I doubt your parents would ever let you become a captain, or even an actual shinigami for that matter." Isshin said with a straight face.

"What?" Toshiro asked, his eyes going wide. He quickly looked down at his clothing. Sure, he was wearing a haori, but not his haori. He didn't even have his uniform on. He just had a simple blue kimono with a blue obi tied in the front and a blue long-sleeved haori.

"Between you and me, your parents are a little too overprotective." The man said again and Toshiro looked up, his eyes wide with a hint of fright.

"No. This is just a dream. I just fell asleep doing paperwork and this all a dream. I don't have parents. Isshin-san taicho is dead. Any minute now, Matsumoto will wake me up." Toshiro said out loud to himself.

The man that looked like Isshin stepped closer to him, and he took a step back. "Is something wrong, kiddo? You don't seem to be doing to well." The man said with a concerned face and voice.

"Don't come any closer. I'm fine. Just leave me be until I wake up." Toshiro said. The imposter sighed as he shook his head and looked at the young boy sadly.

"Perhaps you should go back to sleep." The man suggested.

"Why? I'll wake up any minute now." Toshiro replied, his fright fleeing as his confidence returned.

"Perhaps you could wake-up faster if you go to sleep in the dream." The man suggested. Toshiro really couldn't argue with that. It seemed logical enough.

He took his time walking over to the couch in the office, not taking his eyes off the man. Toshiro slowly sat down then brought his feet up. Finally he laid on his back and closed his eyes.

Isshin went back and sat at his desk, looking at the paperwork Toshiro had filled out. What he saw surprised him. The budget report was filled out and done correctly, the new recruit information was written down, the stock and inventory report was also done. Even some of Rangiku's paperwork was done.

Isshin looked over to the back of the couch, then back to the paperwork. He set the ones Toshiro had filled out, which was a little over half of them, aside and began filling out paperwork until he heard the boy's breathing even out. He set his brush down and got up.

The captain of the tenth division went over to the couch and checked on the boy. He was sound asleep. Isshin frowned as he looked at him though.

"Something is definitely wrong with him. First he says he doesn't have parents, then he says that he's a captain and that I've disappeared, then I died, seemed surprised at what he was wearing, now over half the paperwork is done and filled out correctly. What has gotten into him? Calling his mother by her maiden name too." Isshin said to himself and brushed a lock of hair out of the child's face.

"Now, which parent should I tell first?" He asked himself just as the door slid open.

"Tell about what?" asked a curious female who entered the room.


	3. Matsumoto Rangiku, or Hitsugaya Rangiku?

**Wish**

_**Chapter three: Matsumoto Rangiku. Wait, Hitsugaya Rangiku?**_

* * *

><p>"Tell about what?" Asked a curious woman who entered the office. Isshin looked over to her with a concerned face.<p>

"Ah. Rangiku-san. There's something wrong with Toshiro. He hasn't been acting like himself. Isshin said and shifted his eyes back to the slumbering boy.

Rangiku's eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened, rushing over to where the boy was and knelt beside his head. "What's wrong with him?" She asked, slightly panicked.

So, Isshin recounted the events that happened from the time he entered the office, to the moment she did.

"Show me the paperwork," Rangiku demanded, quite astonished that her son had filled out the paperwork perfectly and said such things.

Her captain stood up and walked over to his desk, Rangiku following just a half-step behind him. "Here they are," Isshin said a he handed her the paperwork Toshiro had filled out.

Rangiku read it once. Then twice. Then a third time. She couldn't find any fault in it.

"Matsumoto?" a voice asked groggily from behind her. She dropped the papers and turned around, mouth slightly ajar.

'How does my son know my maiden name? I never told him.' She asked herself as she stared at her son.

Toshiro pushed himself up with one arm, and rubbed at his eyes with the other. "I had the weirdest dream..." he said as he opened his eyes. His eyes went wide when he realized the fake Isshin was still there. He closed his eyes and looked downwards. He hesitantly opened his eyes to look at his clothing. Instead of seeing black, he saw blue. Toshiro looked up to the two watching him tentatively with wide eyes.

"Matsumoto? What's going on? Did you change my clothing? Who is that man pretending to be taicho?" He asked, slightly scared to hear the answer.

"Toshiro. Honey. You've been wearing that outfit since this morning. This IS taicho. Are you feeling alright?" Matsumoto asked as she slowly approached him.

"Wh-what? I wasn't wearing this earlier. I was wearing my uniform. Where is it? Where's my haori? That can't be taicho. Taicho's dead. Why did you call me Toshiro and honey? You know I don't like being called Toshiro. I could write you up for insubordination. It's Hitsugaya-taicho." Toshiro questioned as his mind reeled, unable to make sense of the situation and he stumbled getting off the couch, backing away from Rangiku.

"In-subordination? Hitsugaya-taicho? Taicho dead? Where is this all coming from?" Rangiku questioned, steadily getting more concerned.

"What do you mean? This is the way things are, aren't they?" Toshiro asked as his back bumped into the door.

"No. It was all just a dream. There is no possible way you could be a captain." Rangiku explained in a soothing voice, cautiously approaching her son.

"W-why?" Toshiro asked, suddenly gaining a sense of fear.

"Well, for one thing, there have been no open captaincy positions for one hundred years. Secondly, you don't even have a zanpakuto."

Toshiro's eyes went wide at this. "Wha-what?" He demanded, frantically turning his head around looking for hiss zanpakuto. He pushed himself off the door and practically ran around the office, making a mess of things.

"Toshiro. Toshiro. Toshiro!" Rangiku yelled, and he froze in his tracks, turning his head to look at her with wide eyes, panting.

"Where is he?!" He demanded.

"Where's who?" Isshin asked, quite surprised at how the boy was behaving.

"Hyorinmaru! Where is Hyorinmaru?!" Toshiro cried out in distress, his leaking reitsu causing frost to cover the area around him. Both Rangiku and Isshin's eyes widened.

"Who-who is Hyorinmaru?" Rangiku asked tentatively.

"My zanpakuto!" Toshiro yelled.

"You remember, Toshiro?" Isshin asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Remember what?! Where is Hyorinmaru?!" He kept yelling, the frost spreading even farther.

"That's it! We're going to see your father!" Rangiku announced, fearing for her son. She briskly walked over to her son and grabbed his wrist, pulling him with her.

"Matsumoto! What are you doing?! I don't have a father! Matsumoto!" Toshiro yelled as he was dragged down one of the tenth division hallways.

Matsumoto stopped in her tracks and Toshiro bumped into her. She let go of his wrist and turned around to face him. Tears welling in her eyes. She gripped him by his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"What is going on, Toshiro? You DO have a father. Are you telling me you don't remember him?" She asked.

"I told you, Matsumoto, I died on a plain of ice." He explained, frowning as he was confused as to why she was crying.

She slowly shook her head. "No one's called me Matsumoto in decades. How did you hear of my maiden name?" She asked.

Toshiro cocked an eyebrow. "Maiden name?"

"Please. Please tell me you at least remember that I'm your mother." She pleaded. Toshiro went rigid.

'She thinks... I'm her child. She says that the man in the office really is Isshin-san taicho. If all of this is true...then what the hell is going on?' He asked himself, very confused.

The look on his face said it all. Rangiku broke down in the hallway and wept in anguish. Toshiro, not knowing what to do, squatted down next to where she was on the floor, said, "I-it's okay. We'll figure this out, alright?"

Rangiku sniffled a few times before wiping her eyes with her sleeves. She looked up to her son and gave a weak smile. She stood up and offered him her hand. Once again, Toshiro didn't know what to do in that situation. He shrunk away from her slightly, causing Rangiku to frown. She closed her eyes and looked down as she sighed and let her hand drop to her side. She looked back up at him with sad eyes.

"Come on. We have to go tell your father what has happened." She said to him. Toshiro cautiously followed her threw the tenth division. When they got outside, she grabbed his wrist again, but more gently, walking alongside him.

'Wait-she said father. If Matsumoto thinks I'm her child, and that her maiden name is Matsumoto, she must think she has gotten married. Which means she thinks that whoever she married, is my father. Maybe I should bring her to Unohana...' he pondered as he let Rangiku lead him. He finally snapped out of his thoughts when they reached another division gate.

Toshiro looked up at the sign and froze. The kanji in front of him was for the third division. 'Does she think she married Kira? He's too young for her though... Who in the third division does Matsumoto think she's married?'

"Ah, hello Hitsugaya fuku-taicho, Toshiro-kun. Here to see Hitsugaya-taicho?" One of the guards stationed at the gate asked.

Rangiku gave him a smile and said, "Yes, we are. We're in a bit of a hurry though."

"Oh, of course." The same guard said again as they allowed the two to pass.

Toshiro looked back at the guards as he continued walking with Rangiku in confusion. 'Hitsugaya-taicho? That's me though. By Hitsugaya fuku-taicho, did he mean Matsumoto? Why do I have a bad feeling about this...' he asked himself as he looked ahead and saw that they were nearing the third division's office.

His eyebrows scrunched up. 'The third doesn't have anew captain yet, and can't be Kira... So who-' That's when it hit him. An eerily familiar spiritual pressure. His eyes widened and he broke away from Rangiku, rushing towards the office.

Rangiku got her hopes up from this action. 'Maybe he's remembered.' She tried to assure herself as she jogged to catch up to him.

Toshiro was standing in the doorway, eyes wide, staring at a person that he'd never see again.

* * *

><p><em>Sigh... I promised myself I would work on my Halloween story first, but this was too strong of an urge to write. Hope you enjoyed. Wow, by the way. Two chapters and already about 540 views. Not reviews, but still views. Special thanks to all who reviewed!<em>


	4. Is it Ichimaru Gin, or Hitsugaya Gin?

**Wish 4**

_**Ichimaru Gin, or Hitsugaya Gin?**_

* * *

><p>Toshiro was standing in the doorway, eyes wide, staring at the man he thought he'd never see again. Right in front of him, sitting at the captain's desk, was Ichimaru Gin.<p>

"I-I-I-ICHIMARU?!" Toshiro yelled in confusion. Gin looked up from his work and asked, "Shiro-chan?" Toshiro's face went from surprise, to disbelief, to anger, to fury. He rushed towards the man, but someone caught him by his sash and lifted him up off the ground. Rangiku sighed with her eyes closed while she looked towards the ground. "_Not_ the reaction I was hoping for."

"Ran-chan? What's Shiro-chan doing here? Is something wrong?" Gin asked as he stood up from his desk.

"What is that bastard doing here?! He's suppose to be dead!" Toshiro yelled as he struggled in Rangiku's grip. Gin had a look of shock on his face. He looked over his left shoulder, then his right shoulder. No one was behind him. He finally pointed to himself. "Me?" He asked, very confused at his son's language.

"Yes, you! Who else here is a lying, devious, immoral, dishonorable, lowly bastard in this room!?" Toshiro yelled, his face scrunching up in anger. Matsumoto sighed as she plopped Toshiro down on the couch and sat next to him, pulling the boy into her lap.

"Why aren't you upset, Matsumoto?! I would expect you to want to murder that bastard!" Toshiro yelled again, face still scrunched up in anger, but with a hint of confusion, as he struggled against Rangiku. Gin stared at him, mouth agape and eyes open. Toshiro froze when he saw his eyes.

'His eyes...they-they look a bit like mine...' he thought in slight wonder.

"Rangiku, what's going on with Toshiro? Is he delirious? Does he have a fever?" Gin asked as he stepped over and put the back of his hand to the boy's forehead. Toshiro knocked his hand away, back peddling as much as he could into Rangiku without realizing it.

"Get away from me, Ichimaru!" He demanded.

"Ichimaru? Who is Ichimaru?" Rangiku asked, peering at his face around his shoulder.

"Who is Ichimaru? This bastard in front of you is Ichimaru, Matsumoto! What is wrong with your head?! How could you forget this man?! Better yet, what the hell is going on!? First Isshin-san taicho is alive, next you appear and say I'm your child, that I am not a captain and have no zanpakto, that everything I thought was real was only a dream, then you drag me hear to see my so-called, _'father'_, but the only person who is here is a man who is suppose to be dead!" Toshiro ranted.

"Rangiku...what's going on with our son?" Ichimaru asked with concern. Toshiro froze again. "Your...son... Hold on! I understand Matsumoto thinking I'm her kid, but _you_? There is no possible way either of you could be my parents! This all just a really sick dream. I will wake up any moment now, sleeping on my paperwork with Matsumoto standing above me, Hyorinmaru right next to me." Toshiro stated stubbornly.

It was silent for a few minutes before Matsumoto said, "See why I'm concerned? He thinks my taicho is dead, that he's a captain, that my family name is still Matsumoto, when I never even told him my maiden name, he remembers his zanpakto, he's forgotten me as his mother, you as his father, he hates you, and he thinks you are dead! What are we suppose to do Gin!? Something is extremely wrong with him!" Rangiku panicked, squeezing Toshiro closer and closer to her with each moment she listed.

"Matsumoto...can't...breathe..." Toshiro tried saying as he was constricted.

"Ran-chan. Ran-chan. Don't panic. We'll bring him to Unohana. She should be able to tell us what is going on with Toshiro." Gin said soothingly, approaching the frantic woman with his hands up, trying to calm her. She took a few deep breaths and slackened her hold on her son, he gasping to regain his breath.

"Are you...are you trying to kill me Matsumoto?!" Toshiro yelled at the blonde. At this, she burst into tears, gripping him tightly again. Gin sighed and he slouched. "Rangiku. Hand Toshiro to me, and I'll take him to Unohana. You can stay here."

"No! I want to come with!" Matsumoto protested, still sobbing.

"No way in hell am I going anywhere with you, Ichimaru." Hitsugaya bit out.

"Why do you keep calling me Ichimaru?" Gin questioned as he attempted to take Toshiro from his wife's arms. As Rangiku slackened her grip to hand him over, he bolted. He ran out the door and down the hallway, frightening quite a few members of the third division as frost was left in his path. Gin quickly caught him with shunpo, Toshiro himself forgetting that he could also use the technique.

"No! No! Put me down, you traitor! This may be a dream, but you are still a bastard traitor!" Toshiro yelled as he struggled against the so-called third division captain. Gin looked down at the boy in his arms, concern filling his open eyes.

Toshiro froze once more. 'There are those eyes again...' he thought.

"Gin! Wait for me!" Matsumoto yelled as she appeared next to her lover. Hearing the tenth division lieutenant's voice shocked him out of his trance, causing him to renew his struggles. It was at that moment that Kira Izuru stepped into view carrying paperwork. He stopped, eyes wide when he took in the scene in front of him.

"Hi-hitsugaya-taicho? Hitsugaya-san? Toshiro-kun?" he asked.

"Nothing to worry about, Izuru. Shiro-chan here is just...not himself at the moment." the third division taicho explained to his lieutenant.

"Oh...um...alright. I'll just get started on this paperwork." Kira said and began to walk away.

"Kira! What is going on!? Why is Ichimaru here?!" Toshiro yelled after him as Gin continued on his way to the fourth division with Rangiku, picking up his pace a little. Kira stopped and turned around, concern written on his face. "Something _is_ wrong with him. He doesn't normally act that way..." he said to himself, shaking his head before slowly starting back on his path to the office.

"I said put me down, Ichimaru!" Toshiro yelled as he beat his fists against the man's chest.

"Oh, I hope Unohna-taicho can tell us what's wrong. He is really starting to worry me." Rangiku commented as they arrived at the fourth division.

* * *

><p><em>Wow. I've gotten really good positive feedback on this story. Already 972 views, and it's only been less than a month.<em>


	5. The fourth division

**Wish 5**

_**The fourth division**_

* * *

><p>"Let me go, Ichimaru! Matsumoto! Do something!" Hitsugaya demanded as he pushed at the man's chest. Gin was currently holding him bridal style, and Toshiro didn't like it. Heck, he straight-out didn't like being carried by the man, or carried for that matter.<p>

Gin bit his lip as he peered back down at his son again. He rushed through the gates of the fourth division with Rangiku, trying to pinpoint the captain of the fourth division's reitsu. He and Rangiku burst into her office. Unohana taicho looked up from her paperwork.

"There's somethin' wrong with Toshiro." Gin stated worriedly, his wife nodding her head vigorously beside him.

"I'm fine! Everyone else here is out of their fuckin' minds!" Toshiro shouted, still pushing against his father. Unohana raised an eyebrow at the boy's choice of words. "Follow me." she stated, standing up from behind her desk, walking out the door.

"Let me go, Ichimaru!" Toshiro shouted again. They came to a room and Unohana opened the door. It was just a regular patient room. She turned around and motioned for them to come in. Gin and Rangiku entered, Toshiro still fighting.

"Set him down on the bed. I must also ask you to leave." Unohana instructed.

"Why do we have to leave?" Rangiku asked while Gin set their son on the bed. Toshiro scrambled into a sitting position and scurried over to where the bed side met the wall.

Gin walked over to Rangiku and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Ran-chan. Unohana taicho knows what she's doing." he said as he peered at her under his bangs. "Al-alright." Rangiku finally said, leaving with Gin. A click was heard after they left.

Toshiro turned his head from the door to Unohana. She was sitting calmly in a chair near the bed. "Now, Toshiro-kun. What appears to be wrong?" she asked with a small smile.

"What appears? There is no appears, there is only is! Everyone I've met today is crazy! I also thought I saw Isshin-san taicho! Is this some kind of trick? A joke? Then how is Ichimaru alive?!" Toshiro asked, eyebrows scrunched in anger.

"What do you mean when you say you think you saw Isshin-san?" Unohana asked, still as calm as can be.

"Taicho is dead. Taicho can't be alive. He told me I'm not the captain." Toshiro said, calming down slightly.

"Why would you be captain of the tenth division?"

"I completed my bankai training shortly after he disappeared and was declared dead."

"Hmm... Who is this Ichimaru person?" Unohana asked, still calm.

"Who is Ichimaru?! Has everyone lost their minds?! Ichimaru! You know, Ichimaru Gin! Captain of the third division, the murderous back-stabbing bastard who became a traitor!" Toshiro explained, his anger and confusion rising again.

"Why did he become a traitor?"

"I don't know! How am I suppose to know! He just left with Aizen after Aizen extracted the Hogyoku from Kuchki's body!"

"I see... Who is this Aizen?"

Toshiro's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "Aizen. You don't remember Aizen Sousuke? The ex-fifth division captain who nearly killed me twice, almost killed Hinamori, and then tricked me into stabbing her? The man who wanted to become god and left with Ichimaru and Tosen to Hueco Mundo? Does any of this ring a bell?" he asked in disbelief.

"Toshiro-kun. Could you tell me who all the captains are right now?" Unohana asked kindly, hiding her slight concern with a smile.

"Yamamoto is the sou-taicho, Soi fon is the captain of the execution squad, and the third division is being run by Kira because they still don't have a captain. The fourth is led by you, the fifth doesn't have a captain either and Hinamori is still unconscious. The sixth division's captain is Kuchki, and the seventh division is headed by Kommomura. The eight division by Kyoraku, the ninth by Hisagi because they are also still without a captain, and I am the captain of the tenth division. Kenpachi is in charge of the eleventh division, Mayuri the twelfth, and Ukitake the thirteenth." Toshiro answered.

Unohana bit her lip slightly. "Toshiro-kun... most of those people are fuku-taicho, not taicho. Yoruichi-san is the head of the second division with Soi fon as her fuku-taicho. Your father, Hitsugaya Gin, took over the role of third division captain after the former captain, Rose, took a teaching position at the academy. The fifth is led by Shinji-san, and I have no idea who this Hinamori is. The seventh is lead by Love-san. Komomura-san is his lieutenant. The ninth's captain is Kensei-san, and his third-seat is Hisagi-san. You aren't the captain of the tenth division, Isshin-san is. I highly doubt you would ever become a captain with the way your parents are constantly looking over you and protecting you from everything. Mayuri-san is the third-seat of the twelfth division, Urahara-san is the captain. Where did you get all these ideas from?" she explained, letting her worry show on her face.

"Wh-what? That's not possible. I'm the captain of the tenth division. Yoruichi and Urahara live in the world of the living. Isshin-san is dead. Those people can't be captains. Ichimaru is dead. My last name is Hitsugaya, not his. Matsumoto and Ichimaru are not my parents. Where is Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked a spurt of worry and confusion.

'This isn't right. What's going on? Hyorinmaru? Can you hear me?' Toshiro thought to himself.

'I can hear you, master. I too, have know idea what is going on.' Hyorinmaru replied. Toshiro relaxed a little. At least he still had Hyorinmaru.

"Toshiro-kun? Are you alright? Do you know what happened to make you think like this?" Unohana asked.

Toshiro shook his head slowly. "No. None of this is real. I will wake up any moment at my desk with Hyorinmaru." Toshiro stated firmly. Unohana raised an eyebrow at the mention of the zanpakto's name. "Hyorinmaru? Who is Hyorinmaru?" she questioned, trying to learn all that the boy knew.

"Hyorinmaru is my zanpakto." Toshiro answered. "Where is he, be the way? Even though this is a dream, he should still be here."

"I'm afraid you don't have a zanpakto, Toshiro-kun. You're too young. Is there anyway I can prove to you that this isn't a dream?" the captain inquired. Toshiro thought for a moment. 'Is there anyway she could possibly prove to me this isn't a dream, although it is?'

'I do not know, master. Can you feel pain, in a dream?' Hyorinmaru answered. Toshiro's eyes lit up. "Stab me." he said to the fourth division captain. Unohana's eyes went wide. "Beg your pardon?" she questioned disbelievingly.

"I said, stab me. In a dream, you can't feel pain. If I feel pain, than this isn't a dream." Toshiro repeated as he got off the bed. "Toshiro-kun, I will not stab you." Unohana stated firmly, her eyes narrowing. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Toshiro asked, struggling only slightly against her. She opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Gin was comforting Rangiku who was crying a little on the floor next to the doorway. They both looked up when they heard her come out of the room.

"Well?" Gin asked as he stood up, also helping Rangiku to her feet.

"I'm afraid that he thinks all of this is a dream, that none of this is real. Toshiro-kun here believes that most of the current lieutenants are captains, that he has a zanpakto named Hyorinmaru and is a captain, and that you, Hitsugaya-taicho, are a traitor against the Soul Society who is suppose to be dead. He truly does believe that all this is a dream. Do you know of an Aizen, or a Hinamori?" Unohana explained, still holding onto Toshiro.

"I don't know any Aizen, but my mother takes care of girl with the name Hinamori. Toshiro has only met her a few times though." Gin replied, looking down at his son.

"Toshiro-kun also asked me to stab him, claiming that if he can feel the pain, then this isn't all a dream." Unohana said remorsefully. Rangiku gasped as her hands flew up to her mouth.

"He-he asked you to what?" she managed to choke out.

"He asked me to stab him." Unohana repeated. Rangiku let tears slip out of her eyes as she fell to the floor crying.

"I would keep him here, but he is not physically or mentally ill. He just believes all of this is a d ream. Take him home and keep a close eye on him. Don't let him near anything sharp." Unohana instructed as she gave the boy's hand to his father. Toshiro tried pulling away, but Gin's grip was firm. He was not letting go. The third division captain stooped down and tapped his love on the shoulder.

"It's time for us to go, Ran-chan. Don't worry. he'll get better." Gin said soothingly. Rangiku sniffled and stood up. She looked over to her son. Her eyes filled with tears again but she held them back. She took Gin's hand and they started walking. Toshiro dragged his feet the whole way, still trying to pull away from Gin's snake like grip.


	6. Why are you called Hitsugaya-taicho?

**Wish 6**

* * *

><p>"Hey! I said, let me go!" Toshiro shouted as he dragged his feet. Gin was dragging him off to who knows where. "Matsumoto! Why are you letting him do this to me?!" Rangiku remained silent as she walked next to Gin.<p>

Finally, they stopped in front of the third division again. "Welcome back, Hitsugaya-taicho, fuku-taicho, Toshiro-kun." one of the guards said as they continued into the third division. They kept walking until they reached a small house out by the persimmon garden. Toshiro made a face of disgust at the sight of all the trees. Gin opened the door and he dragged Toshiro in. He finally let go of the boy when he heard Rangiku lock the door with a 'click'.

Before Toshiro knew it, his face was once again squished in the familiar valleys of one tenth division lieutenant. He pushed and struggled against the woman until someone took him by the back of his belt and lifted him up, his head and body slipping underneath Rangiku's arms and away.

Toshiro gasped for breath as Gin sighed behind him. "Ran-chan... If you do that, he may just get worse." he explained. Matsumoto brought her fists up to her chest. "But-but- he's my baby! I need to hold him to make sure he's still there! It feels like we're losing him Gin! We can't lose our only child!" she cried.

"Ran-chan. We aren't gonna lose him. If you're gonna hug him, at least make sure he's facin' away from ya." Gin sighed again, setting Toshiro on his feet gently. Toshiro stumbled away a little, trying to put at least a little distance between him and the two adults.

"What the hell is going on?!" Toshiro asked, eyes wide. "My family name is Hitsugaya, not yours. Your family name is Matsumoto," he pointed to Rangiku, "and yours is Ichimaru." he said as he pointed to Gin.

"Well, that explains why he keeps calling me Ichimaru..." Gin said to Rangiku.

"Toshiro, my maiden name is Matsumoto. When I married Gin, I changed my name to Hitsugaya." Matsumoto explained, standing up off the ground. Toshiro turned to Gin and said, "Your family name isn't Hitsugaya though, it's Ichimaru."

"My father's name was Hitsugaya, and so is my mother's, making me a Hitsugaya." Gin explained.

"Wait-you said that Hinamori lives with your mother. Where is Hinamori?!" Toshiro asked.

"I don't see how you remember that girl. The last time you saw her and your Granny was maybe twenty years ago." Gin replied, bringing a hand up to his chin in thought. Toshiro's eyes widened slightly. "Granny...? Are you saying that Granny is your mother?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes... That's the way parents work..." Gin replied, a bit unsure about his son's even stranger behavior.

"Where does she live?" Toshiro asked quickly. Gin replied, "She lives in Jurinran. Why?" At Gin's response, Toshiro bolted to the door, unlocking it. He was about to dash out, when someone grabbed him by his sash. "Where are you goin'?" Gin asked.

"Back to the fourth division." Toshiro answered simply, starting to struggle against the man. "And why would you go back to the fourth division?" the man asked.

"To prove that Hinamori is still laying unconscious in the fourth, and not in Jurinran." Toshiro stated, struggling as hard as he could against him. "Hey, tell ya what. How about you help me cook dinner tonight instead, and we'll go see Granny and Hinamori tomorrow, hm?" Gin proposed.

"Unohana-taicho said not to let him near sharp objects." Rangiku interjected, stepping closer to them. "Don't worry," Gin replied. "I won't let him near a knife or anything. What do you say, Shiro-chan?"

Toshiro stopped his struggles and thought for a moment. 'It's not best to rush into things hastily... I need to figure out what's going on. I need them to tell me.' After contemplating this, he finally said, "Fine."

Gin, still holding Toshiro off the ground by his belt, turned his head to Rangiku. "Ran, how about you go back to the tenth division and finish up there." Gin suggested to her.

"But-" Rangiku protested, but was interrupted by Gin. "It's best for you to get your mind off of things. I can watch Shiro-chan, don't worry." he assured her. Rangiku gave one last pain filled glance at Toshiro and left through the open door, closing it behind her."

Gin set Toshiro down gently on his feet, asking, "What do you want for dinner?" Toshiro didn't speak at first. "... curry and rice." he said quietly, not very comfortable with the situation.

"We need to go buy some ingredients from the market. Do you want dried persimmons for dessert?" Gin asked. Toshiro made a look of disgust at the mention of the food. "I hate dried persimmons." he stated. Gin couldn't believe what he was hearing. His son, who wanted dried persimmons everyday, said he hated them now? Not possible. "You love dried persimmons though."

"No, I hate them." Toshiro argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright. Than what do you think you like?" Gin asked, squatting down to look at Toshiro in the eye. Toshiro didn't say anything. He looked away from the man who was staring at him. Gin sighed, "Come on. Tell me what you like. I only want to make you happy." Toshiro's eyes darted up at his words, his eyes narrowed.

"Since when did you want to make anyone else happy besides Aizen?" he questioned.

"Shiro-chan, I don't know any Aizen. I'd do anything to make you and your mother happy." Gin told him. Toshiro just stared at him with a cold look. He slowly looked back down to the ground and said quietly, "Watermelon."

Gin eyed his son skeptically. "Watermelon? You've never had watermelon before. Your mother thinks you'll choke on the seeds." Gin told him. Toshiro remained quiet, trying to act like the shy and good boy he was supposed to be, from what he could gather. After ten minutes of silence, Gin gave in, " Fine, fine. We can have watermelon for dessert. Rangiku won't be too happy about this... Anyway, we'll need to buy some of that at the market too." Toshiro still remained silent.

Gin sighed again. "Toshiro... if you want watermelon, you have to come with." Gin told him.

"Why can't you just leave me here?" the white-haired boy questioned, looking up from the ground.

"Rangiku will be angry with me if I leave you alone. Besides, you might try to stab yourself to prove that this is a dream." Gin retaliated. Toshiro thought about the situation again, 'It doesn't look like I have much of a choice in the matter. He knew he had to bring me along from the start. I want to figure out what's going on, but with Ichimaru hovering over me, I won't be able to get away and investigate. Ichimaru won't let me out of his sight. There's no real point in going out.' he thought to himself.

'There is at least one pro to going out with him though.' Hyorinmaru told him.

'Oh? And what is that?' Toshiro asked skeptically.

'You can ask him questions about what is different here. He wants to help you "get better", so he will most likely tell you the truth. You also might see some of the captains and lieutenants about.' the zanpakto spirit explained. Toshiro thought on that for a moment, before saying to Gin, "Fine. I'll come with."

"Come on then," Gin said, heading towards the door. "If we don't get going soon, we won't be able to get the ingredients for dinner and your watermelon." Toshiro walked towards the door which Gin was holding open for him. After he fully exited the house, Gin shut the door. Toshiro took a good look around. The house was in the middle of Ichimaru's persimmon orchard in the third division. Gin started to walk and he followed after him, even though he wished to be nowhere near the man.

"Why can't we got to the market after it gets dark out?" Toshiro questioned, his hands going into the pockets of his long-sleeved blue haori. "You aren't allowed out of the house at night." Gin stated, glancing at him for a second.

"Why?" Toshiro asked. "It's dangerous for children to be out alone after dark." Gin explained. Toshiro grimaced at being called a child, but didn't say anything, thinking it would ruin his plan. "Why?" he asked again.

"You know why, Shiro." Gin stated as they left the third division. "I forgot." Toshiro said smoothly. Gin remained silent for a few minutes. He looked back over to Toshiro and said, "You just can't, okay?"

"Why though?" Toshiro asked yet again, his eyebrows scrunched in slight frustration that the man wouldn't answer him. Gin didn't respond. "Why?" Toshiro tried asking again. Gin still didn't respond.

'Master,' Hyorinmaru began, 'I believe that he no longer wished to discuss this topic with you. Try asking something else.'

* * *

><p><em>Okay, hope that was alright. By the way, I posted a picture of what Toshiro looks like in this story on my deviant art account. The only real difference is the clothing and hair though.<em>


	7. Questions and Shopping

**Wish 7**

* * *

><p>'I do believe he no longer wishes to discuss this topic. Try asking something else.' Hyorinmaru advised his master. 'Like what?' Toshiro asked him, still walking with Gin. 'Well, what kind of questions do you have?' Hyorinmaru asked, trying to help. 'I have many questions I would like to ask.' Toshiro replied. 'Ask the most important question.' Hyorinmaru told him. 'Hmm...' Toshiro thought.<p>

"We're here, Shiro-chan." Gin announced, Toshiro's attention being diverted to the market. He looked around, seeing nothing was different. "Stay close, Shiro." Gin said to him, grabbing his small hand. Toshiro stiffened, but continued to walk with the man. At times he was stumbling along behind, trying to keep up with Gin. When they arrived at a vegetable and fruit stand, Toshiro decided to ask his next question, "Where is Hyorinmaru?"

Gin sighed as he continued to examine the potatoes. "Toshiro, you don't _have_ zanpakto." he told him. "I never told you Hyorinmaru was my zanpakto." Toshiro rebutted, trying to prove that the man knew something about the whereabouts of his zanpakto.

"Unohana told us you thought you hand a zanpakto named Hyorinmaru, remember?" Gin said easily. "I would like three potatoes, two onions, one carrot, and two garlics." Gin said to the man running the stall. Toshiro tried to pull away, but found that he couldn't...again. Gin looked down at him and asked, "You want to pick out the watermelon, Toshiro?"

Toshiro stared at him for a moment before looking away, responding with a, "Hn." Gin reluctantly let go of his son's hand, and watched him intently as Toshiro walked over to the watermelons. Toshiro glanced back at Gin for a moment before turning back to the watermelons and sighing.

'I was right when I said he wouldn't let me out of his sight.' Toshiro told himself. He started to examine the watermelons, looking for the biggest one, the right coloring, and the firmness of it. Gin came over carrying a basket with the ingredients he wanted in it.

"You find a watermelon yet?" he asked. Toshiro glanced at him with narrowed eyes before pointing to the one that he found met all of his standards. "That's a pretty big watermelon. You think you can eat all of that?" he asked. Toshiro responded with a lightly miffed, "Yes."

"I need you to hold the basket then while I go pay for the watermelon. Can you do that?" Gin questioned. Toshiro gave him an annoyed glare before roughly taking the basket out of Gin's hands. Gin stared at his son for a second before picking up the large watermelon and paying for it. All throughout this, Toshiro stayed in the same spot, glaring hate at the man for doubting he could even hold a basket and wait.

Gin took Toshiro's hand in his again and started to walk back to the house. After a little while, Toshiro asked, "Why can't..._children_...be out after dark?" Gin sighed but continued walking. "You aren't going to give up until you have an answer, will you?" he asked.

"No." Toshiro replied, turning to look up at the man. "Fine. If you must know, it's only you who isn't allowed to be outside at night." Gin told him. Toshiro scrunched his eyebrows in slight confusion and slight anger. "Why am _I_ the only one not allowed out at night?"

"Bad people come out at night, Toshiro. People who would want to harm you." Gin explained. "Why just me?" Toshiro asked, still very confused. "Not just you. Any child could be hurt. It's just your mother and I's rule that you can't go out at night." Gin explained as they entered the third division. "What if I want to go out and train?" Toshiro questioned, becoming annoyed.

"You don't train, Shiro-chan. The only shinigami technique you can practice is kido. If you want to train, you do it during the day. The rule was made to ensure that no harm ever comes to you." Gin said to him as they passed the third division captain's office. "I can take care of myself." Toshiro replied, starting to try and pull away again. He was getting miffed with the dream and Gin.

Gin sighed again as he once again had to pull Toshiro along behind him. They entered the house in the persimmon orchard and Gin locked the door behind them. He finally let go of Toshiro's hand and he stumbled away, spilling the vegetables that were in the basket when he fell onto his butt. "You alright, Shiro-chan?' Gin asked as he squatted down next to his son, watermelon in his hands.

"I'm fine. This is nothing. I've had much worse." Toshiro bit out. Gin raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Like what?" he questioned. "Wouldn't you want to know." Toshiro growled, standing up. Gin stood up and went into the kitchen, placing the watermelon on the counter. He returned to the main area and saw Toshiro sitting in a chair, staring at the door across from him.

Gin went over and picked up the vegetables on the floor, placing them back into the basket. When he stood up, he turned to face Toshiro. "You ready to help me with dinner?" he asked. Toshiro didn't reply, but stood up and walked into the kitchen. Gin followed after him, setting the basket of vegetables on the counter next to the watermelon.

Toshiro sat at the table and watched Gin as started to lay out the ingredients for the curry and rice. 'Why are those two so protective?' Toshiro asked himself while he crossed his arms on top of the table and let his head rest on them. 'I can take care of myself. This dream is stupid. They all think I'm a little kid. Their treating me like one too. I don't like this dream. I want to wake up.' He eyed the kitchen knife that Gin had set out.

"Go wash your hands in the bathroom so you can help me, Shiro-chan." Gin said, Toshiro closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and stood up, walking into the main room. He looked around trying to figure out which way he should go. No matter how much he didn't want to listen to Gin, he knew he had to follow the order if he wanted his plan to work.

"Bathroom's down the hallway, first door on the left, incase you forgot." Gin shouted to him. Toshiro followed the directions and opened the door to the bathroom. He entered and went over to the sink. He turned it on and gathered some soap in his hands. He looked up from rinsing his hands off and his eyes widened. "Wh-what?!" he shouted, letting out a yell while his hands flew up to his white hair, gripping it.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Gin asked, bursting into the bathroom. "What's with my hair?!" Toshiro yelled again. Gin relaxed, knowing he wasn't hurt or anything. "What do you mean?" he asked. "My hair! What's with my hair?! It looks like it did when I lived with Granny!" Toshiro shouted after he turned around to face Gin, quite upset that someone had cut his hair.

"I don't know what you're saying, but your hair hasn't changed. It's been in that style for years." Gin said, scratching the back of his head. "No! It hasn't been! For the past eighteen years it has been up in spikes! There was also that pesky piece of hair that stayed in my face!" Toshiro yelled, growing angry for a reason even unknown to him.

"Toshiro..." Gin warned as he grabbed a towel. "I don't know why your so upset, but let's just leave it be. Let's dry off your hands and get back to cooking dinner." He attempted to dry off his son's hands, but he pulled away. "Stop that! Stop dotting on me!" Toshiro demanded. Gin sighed and looked at him sadly, frowning. "You aren't my father so just stop it!" he continued yelling.

Gin started to get agitated at his son's rebellious behavior. 'I know it's not his fault, but still...' he thought. The third division captain stood up, his bangs covering his eyes. "Toshiro," Gin began, getting his attention. "I may not understand your disbelief, but this is reality. You have two options right now. Either come help me make dinner, or stay here in the bathroom and complain. Which is it?"

Toshiro bit his lip as a little bit of fear slipped into his mind, his eyes getting bigger. 'He's being serious. I don't like this side of Ichimaru. I'm used to the playful and idiotic Ichimaru, not this one.' he thought to himself.

'Master. The plan.' Hyorinmaru reminded him.

'Right, the plan.' Toshiro replied. He looked up at Ichimaru, "I'll help make dinner." Gin smiled again and pat his head. "Good decision, Shiro-chan." he said, retracting his hand. Gin headed back to the kitchen. Toshiro took one last glance back at the mirror and then followed him.

"How about you wash the vegetables while I start cutting the beef so I can cook it." Gin suggested. Toshiro obediently went over to the sink. He turned the sink on and started to run the vegetables under the cold water.

'Master...are you sure about this plan?' Hyorinmaru asked. 'Yes,' he replied, starting to wash the potatoes. 'I just don't think this is the best course of action...' Hyorinmaru voiced his concern. 'It's the only option at the moment.' Toshiro replied, moving onto the second potato.

His ears picked up the sound of a knife hitting a cutting board. Toshiro glanced over to his left and saw the cutting board with meat on it. The knife once again sliced through it with ease. Quickly finishing with cleaning the vegetables, he said, "Done."

"Could you go break apart the curry blocks?" Gin asked, continuing to cut. "Sure..." Toshiro replied, never taking his eyes off of the knife. "Finished." Toshiro declared after a few minutes. Gin had just finished with cutting the beef. "Okay, go bring the vegetables over to the table while I find a pan." Gin said, leaving the area he was using. He walked a little ways away, bending down to look in the cabinets under the counters.

Toshiro slowly made his way over to where the vegetables were, on the right side of the sink. He didn't go to the vegetables though. He went over to the left side of sink, where the beef and knife were. Gin had left it there, carelessly thinking Toshiro wouldn't use it because it was dirty. He was wrong. Toshiro picked up the knife and looked at it. 'Weird... I never thought about how Kurosaki's zanpakto looked like a giant kitchen knife...' he thought.

He brushed his finger against the side of the blade of the knife. It felt weird. It probably had some of the fat on it from cutting the beef. There was some noise of pots and pans being moved. 'It's now or never.' Toshiro thought. He brought the tip of the knife to where his left shoulder met his arm. He brought it back and stabbed himself where he was injured in the Winter War with as much force as he could.


	8. This isn't right!

**Wish 8**

* * *

><p>Toshiro brought the tip of the knife to where his left shoulder met his arm. He brought it back and stabbed himself where he was injured in the Winter War. There was a spurt of blood after he stabbed his shoulder. Followed by pain. Toshiro's eyes widened when he realized this. He could feel the pain. 'This-this isn't a dream...' he thought to himself. He looked down at where he had stabbed himself. Surely enough, the knife was in him.<p>

There was a loud clatter. Toshiro turned around, hand still on the handle of the knife in his shoulder. "Toshiro!" Gin shouted as he rushed over to his son. He quickly looked at his son's face and then wound. He rushed into the bathroom to grab towels. He came back and said sternly, "Sit in the chair." Toshiro obeyed, not knowing what to think. All he did was stare at Gin.

Gin removed the boy's hand from the handle. He looked it over quickly before getting a towel ready. In one smooth move, Gin pulled the knife from Toshiro's shoulder and placed the towel on his shoulder, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. He looked back to Toshiro's face. Gin was shocked and worried. The boy wasn't crying like he expected him to. He was just staring off into nowhere with a fearful expression on his face.

Gin scowled at him, rather upset that his son had stabbed himself. "Damn it, Toshiro! What were you thinking?! This. Isn't. A dream. It's reality! You could have seriously hurt yourself!" Gin reprimanded. He stopped when he noticed Toshiro's breathing. He was hyperventilating. The boy had an immense amount of fear painted on his face.

"Toshiro. Calm down. Calm down, Toshiro." Gin said to him, trying to get him to calm down. "This-this can't be real. It just can't be. It's impossible." Toshiro stated, trying to even out his breathing. "How is it impossible?" Gin asked, removing the towel for a second to check if the bleeding stopped. It slowed, but hadn't stopped. He placed the towel back and applied pressure again.

"You're dead. Taicho is dead. I have bankai. I'm a captain. Everything here is wrong. Most of the captain positions are messed up. Here, people who are supposed to be dead are alive. I'm not a captain here, but a helpless child. Hyorinmaru is gone. You say I'm your kid. None of this is right!" Toshiro yelled, starting to stand up to get away.

Gin lifted him by his waist, keeping the towel in place, and sat in the chair Toshiro previously occupied. "No! Let me go!" Toshiro yelled, tears threatening to spill while he struggled. 'This isn't right! None of this is right! What's going on?! I'm so confused! Hyorinmaru!' Toshiro called in his brain. The dragon roared in his mind, spreading his wings. The temperature began to drastically drop.

Gin dropped the towel and began to apply healing kido to the wound. He began to fill chilled. He pushed on and focused on his son. "Toshiro! Please! Calm down!" he pleaded, the boy's struggling making the bleeding worse. Toshiro didn't hear him. He slowly began to lose conciousness. "Toshiro!" was the last thing he heard before his world went black.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's short. This one had to be short though.<em>


	9. Fourth division again And watermelon!

**Wish 9**

**The fourth... again. And watermelon!**

* * *

><p>He could hear voices. They were arguing. Very loudly might he add.<p>

"I'm telling you you shouldn't have left that knife out like that!" a feminine voice yelled.

"I didn't think he would use a dirty knife!" a masculine voice yelled back

"If he was desperate enough he would!" the same feminine voice yelled again.

"Please, no yelling in the infirmary. We don't want to wake anyone up." a different feminine voice said quietly.

"Gomenasi, Unohana-taicho." the masculine voice said again. Toshiro decided that at that moment he would wake up. His eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry at first, but eventually it cleared. He was looking at a ceiling. He turned his head to the left and saw Unohana speaking with Rangiku in the hallway. 'So I'm in the fourth... It was all just a dream...' Toshiro thought.

He turned his head to the right sensing another reitsu. His teal eyes widened at the person sitting there. It was Ichimaru Gin. He was in a chair next to the bed, his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. 'It wasn't a dream...' he thought to himself. Toshiro's heart began to race. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm down. He couldn't though. "Matsumoto!" he yelled.

"Toshiro!" Rangiku yelped in surprise. Gin raised his head at the two voices. She rushed over to the bed. "What's wrong? Are you all right?" she asked hurriedly in concern. Toshiro sat up, fear in his eyes. "What is he doing here?! He's suppose to be dead!" he yelled pointing at Gin. Rangiku got a sad look on her face again. "Toshiro... That was just a dream. Remember? We talked about this earlier today."

"You still think is reality, don't you?" Toshiro asked quietly, gripping the sheets in his hands as he stared at her. "Toshiro..." Rangiku said as she sat on the bed next to him. She gently pulled him into her lap, Toshiro not protesting. She soothingly ran her hand through his hair. "Why does these have to happen to me? These types of things always only happen to me!" Toshiro yelled, hitting his fists against the bed.

"Toshiro..." Gin said quietly. "No. Please. Just don't say anything." Toshiro pleaded, shutting his eyes tightly. Only, Rangiku began to "hug" him. By hug, he meant squeeze. Luckily he was facing away from her chest. "Why did you do that? You had us so worried. Was it that dream?" Rangiku asked, "hugging" him tighter. "Rangiku... Strength." Gin said. Rangiku realized she was squeezing her son and loosened her grip.

Toshiro panted, regaining his breath. In his mind, he was having a conversation with Hyorinmaru. 'What am I suppose to do, Hyorinmaru?' he asked, unsure of what to do next. 'I don't know, master. How about you just go along with this for now, give yourself to time adjust. We'll figure out how to fix this after you stop panicking. You need to be calm to be able to think straight.' Hyorinmaru suggested.

'I don't know, Hyorinmaru. I don't feel comfortable with any of this. I just want to home, where everything is normal.' Toshiro said sadly. 'Please, master. Just try for a few days.' Hyorinmaru pleaded. Toshiro remained silent for a moment. 'Fine. I'll do for you, Hyorinmaru. Just don't leave me alone here.' he asked of the zanpakto. 'There is no need to fear, master. I would never leave you.' Hyorinmaru said, comforting the boy.

"Toshiro. Toshiro? Toshiro?" someone asked, bringing him back from his inner world. He blinked a few times before looking up at Rangiku who was behind him. "You weren't responding for a few minutes there. Are you okay?" she asked, concern written all over her face. Gin remained strangely quiet.

"I'm fine. I just want to go to the house." Toshiro said quietly looking back to the sheets, still confused and saddened by his situation. "I'm not sure I can allow that, Toshiro-kun. You stabbed yourself." Unohana tried explaining. Toshiro looked to her with the saddest eyes Unohana had ever seen. "Please. I just want to go back the house. I won't try and hurt myself again. Please." Toshiro pleaded with her.

Unohana sighed, shut her eyes, and frowned for a moment, her head dropping slightly. She looked back up with small smile on her face. "I suppose you can go home. I would like to see you again tomorrow though. Deal?" she proposed. "Deal." Toshiro replied quietly, looking back down to the sheets. Rangiku gave him a small smile, even though he couldn't see it.

"Come on than. We have to get you home so you can change and eat." she said. Toshiro stood up and looked at the ground. "Your father finished making it a little while and came back here." Rangiku said again. Gin stared at him for a moment before looking away. He stood up too, Rangiku following suite.

Rangiku offered his hand to Toshiro and he stared at it for a moment. He took her hand. Gin stared at them both for a moment. He walked over to them and Toshiro moved to the opposite side of Rangiku. Rangiku sighed at looked to Gin sadly, as if to say she was sorry that this was happening to him. That his own son resented him and seemed to be slightly afraid of him. Gin nodded his head in understanding.

He walked next to Rangiku, opposite to Toshiro as they went home. They ate dinner quietly. After dinner, Gin decided to speak, "Would you like your dessert, Toshiro?" Rangiku smiled and began nodding in agreement. "Yes, some dessert dried persimmons will make you feel better." she stated. Toshiro made a face of disgust at the mention of the food.

"Ran, Toshiro says he hates dried persimmons." Gin said for him. Toshiro looked at Gin out of the corner of his eye. "What do you mean?" Rangiku asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Toshiro loves dried persimmons. They're his favorite. Right, sweetey?" she asked he son. "No. I hate dried persimmons." Toshiro stated firmly, ignoring the sweetey part. He crossed his arms on the table and let his head rest there.

"Then, what are we having for dessert?" she asked looking to Gin. He sighed and stood up, going over to something he had covered with a clean towel.. He picked the object up, grabbed a knife from a drawer, and brought them both over to the table. Toshiro eyed the covered object with a little happiness, knowing what it is. Gin uncovered the object and Rangiku gasped slightly.

"Gin! Why is there a watermelon here?!" she hissed at him angrily. "Shiro said he wanted watermelon instead of dried persimmons. I knew you would be upset, but I wanted to try cheer him up." Gin explained. Toshiro turned his head to look at Gin, mildly interested that Gin wanted to try make him happy.

"No. He cannot have watermelon," Rangiku started. Toshiro turned his head to look at her. "He could choke on the seeds." she complained. Toshiro looked back to Gin, expecting him to say something back, he did. "Ran-chan, please. He looked happier when he saw the watermelon." Toshiro looked back to Rangiku. She looked slightly shocked. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She opened her eyes and glanced at her son. He was looking at her with wide eyes. "Fine. If he starts choking though, we need to chat." she said. Toshiro's eyes lit up. He lifted his head off the table and looked back over to Gin as he began to cut up the watermelon. He licked his lips subconsciously when he saw some of the juice squirt out. He waited patiently for Gin to finish.

After Gin finished, he handed a slice to Toshiro. He began to eat his favorite food, oblivious that the other two were watching him. He spit out the seeds onto his plate as he came across them. He reached over for another, smiling slightly. He ate the other piece and reached for a third. All Gin and Rangiku could do was stare at their son who was reaching for one piece of watermelon after the other.

After Toshiro finished the last slice, he had eight watermelon skins in front of him. He burped and his hands flew up to his mouth. "Excuse me." he said, removing his hands from his face. "Thank you," he said, blushing and looking down at the ground. "Well, I'm just glad you didn't choke." Rangiku sighed. "Time for bed." she announced.

Toshiro's eyebrows scrunched up. "Bed? What time is it?" he asked in confusion. 'I've never gone to bed at a certain time.' he thought to himself. Gin looked over to the clock and responded, "It's nine. Yep, time for bed, Shiro." Now Toshiro was really confused. Gin saw his confused look and said, "Go change into your pajamas and brush your teeth. We'll be in to say good night after you're done."

Toshiro nodded, still confused, by tried to show that he knew what was going on. He stood up and went back to the hallway. 'Okay, the first door on the right is the bathroom, so let's try the first door on the left.' he thought to himself. He opened the door and flipped on the light. He looked around ans sighed. It was obviously his room. It was all various shades of blue. It was a little childish, but it was tolerable. Just some various toys scattered about.

Toshiro went over to the dresser and opened each drawer until he found the drawer with pajamas in it. He shuffled through the drawer until he found some simple green pajamas. Just a pair of pants and a long-sleeved shirt. He went into the bathroom and relieved himself. He took off his bloody clothing and put on his pajamas. Then he looked at the toothbrushes, unsure which one was supposed to be his. Toshiro decided to skip that and head back to the room that was supposedly his.

He placed his dirty clothing in the hamper in his room, not knowing what Rangiku wanted him to do with them. Toshiro walked over to the bed and sat on it. 'Huh. This is pretty soft.' he thought to himself as he bounced on the bed a little. Gin and Rangiku entered the room and he stopped bouncing to look at them.

Rangiku walked over to him. Toshiro stood up. She pulled the comforter and sheets back, patting the bed. Toshiro reluctantly slid into the bed and she pulled the sheets and comforter up to his chin. "Good night, Toshiro. Sleep well." Rangiku said as she kissed her son on his forehead. Toshiro blushed, but didn't say anything. She walked out of the room and Gin walked over to him.

'Don't kiss my forehead, don't kiss my forehead, _please_ don't kiss my forehead.' Toshiro chanted in his head, pulling the comforter up higher to his nose. Gin gave him a small smile and reached out his hand. Toshiro scrunched his eyes shut tightly. He felt a hand in his hair and he opened his eyes. Gin was looking at him with his eyes opened with a genuine smile. Toshiro's eyes widened at seeing this seemingly kind side of the man. Gin ruffled his hair for a moment before retracting his hand. "Good night, Toshiro. Don't worry, we'll sort through this whole matter. Sleep well." Gin said before leaving.

Toshiro's eyes followed the man all the way to the door, where he turned around and shut the door. "That was odd..." Toshiro said out loud to himself. He sat up in the bed and looked around the room again. It was so different from his real room. Toshiro sighed and shut his eyes, shifting to lay down on his side. 'Good night, master.' Hyorinmaru said. Toshiro smiled at hearing him. "Good night, Hyorinmaru." With that, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Three updates in one day! Hope you guys are happy with that. Posted another picture of Toshiro from this chapter in the fourth division looking at Unohana on my deviantart account. Just so you're aware.<em>


	10. Isshin appears again!

**Wish 10**

"Toshiro-kun...Toshiro-kun...Toshiro-kun..." someone kept saying. Toshiro groaned and turned over onto his other side. "Toshiro-kun. It's time to wake up." the person said again as they gently shook him. "Mm-mmm." Toshiro whined, trying to bat the person away. "Toshiro. You have to wake up. If you don't wake up now, your breakfast will get cold and then I'll have to remake it, and then we'll be late for your appointment with Unohana, and then she'll be upset, and we _all_ don't want to be near Unohana when she's upset."

Toshiro scrunched his face up before sitting up in the bed. He blinked a few times before squinting at the figure who woke him up. "Isshin-san...taicho?" he asked. The man smiled down at him. "Good morning, Toshiro-kun. I'll be out in the kitchen. Meet me out there when you're a bit more awake." the taicho said and left.

Toshiro blearily stared after him as he left. 'Taicho...' he thought to himself, pushing the blankets away and following after him. He entered the kitchen that he somewhat remembered from the previous night. On the table was a plate with an omlette on it, a small bowl of rice, and another plate with a slice of watermelon on it. Isshin was sitting opposite the table reading the Seireitei Communication.

He sat down at the table and stared at Isshin half-asleep. Toshiro snapped out of it though when he felt something lightly hit him on the head. He blinked a few times and saw Isshin leaning across the table, the Seireitei Communication rolled up and on his head. "Hey!" Toshiro said loudly, swatting the paper and Isshin's arm away. "Hey, you. Eat." Isshin said, unrolling his paper and reading it again.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and looked down at his food, then looking up at the captain across from him. "Is this still not the true reality?" he asked. Isshin didn't spare him a glance and replied, "If you mean is this still you're so-called dream, than yes. In truth thought, it is reality." Toshiro frowned at his response. "If that's true, than where is Matsumoto and Ichimaru?" he asked.

"Your father headed into work early so he could take you to visit your Granny. Your mother is doing the same. I'm here to take you to your appointment with Unohana. Since that's in ten minutes, I would recommend eating." Isshin said, knowing the boy would ask why he was there. Toshiro didn't reply, but ate his omelette and rice. He looked at the watermelon. "I ate all the watermelon last night. Where did this come from?" he questioned taking the slice into his hands.

"I heard you liked watermelon and not dried persimmons now, so I bought you some." Isshin explained, still reading the Communications. Toshiro stared at him for a moment with slightly wide eyes. "Oh. Thank you." he said, digging into the slice. Just as he finished, Isshin stood up. "Time to go. Don't want to be late, do we, Toshiro-kun?" he asked with a goofy smile. Toshiro didn't offer an answer and just stood up. He gathered the dishes and put them in the sink.

"Huh. Since when did you start cleaning up after yourself?" Ishhin asked, an eyebrow raised. Toshiro turned around and asked rather harshly, "Are you saying I'm a slob?" Isshin raised his hands as to say he didn't mean any harm. "No. No. I mean-uh...It's nothing. Let's just go after you change."Isshin tried saying. Toshiro glared at him as he went in his room. He opened the closet and eyed the articles of clothing. They weren't childish or anything, as far as he could tell, there were just many colors. All the kimonos and yukatas were matched up with haoris.

Toshiro sighed and grabbed a green-colored long-sleeved kimono with a blue undershirt. He also grabbed the obi that went with it and put it on. He walked out of the bedroom, still glaring at Isshin. "Okay. Now that you're dressed, let's go." Isshin said, holding the door open for him. Toshiro exited, still upset. They walked in silence as Toshiro spoke to Hyorinmaru.

'Hmph. So I'm suppose to be a slob? I'm not a slob. No way am I changing that, or anything for that matter.' Toshiro said to himself in his head. 'Master. Children you're age don't usually clean up after themselves. They usually leave it to the mother. He meant no real harm.' Hyorinmaru explained. 'Still...' Toshiro replied, crossing his arms. He suddenly he bumped into someone and fell backwards. He looked up and saw Isshin just standing there.

"We're here!" Isshin announced turning around with a smile. "Hey. Why are you on the ground?" he asked with a sudden confused face. Toshiro looked up at him with narrowing eyes, scowling at him. "You knocked me down, baka!" he yelled at him. He stood up and dusted himself off, Isshin looking at him with slightly widened eyes. "Let's just go and get this over with." Toshiro grumbled as he headed into the fourth division. Isshin stood in the same spot for a moment, staring after the boy. "Ah! Wait for me!" he yelled after Toshiro as he ran after him.

Isshin caught up to Toshiro by the time he arrived at Unohana's office. The boy knocked on the door and they heard a soft, "Come in." They entered the room and saw Unohana behind her desk drinking tea. "Ah, Toshiro-kun, Isshin-san. Isshin-san, I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave." Unohana said. Isshin bowed and took his leave, waiting out in the hallway. "I see you remembered that I wished to see you today. Please, take a seat." she offered kindly. Toshiro took a seat.

"Do you remember why I wanted to see you again?" she asked Toshiro. He looked down to his hands in his lap. "I stabbed myself." Toshiro said quietly. 'I don't want to remember that. It just reminds me that this may not be a dream.' he thought to himself. 'It's alright, master.' Hyorimnaru tried comforting. "That's right. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine." Toshiro replied, refusing to look up at her. "How is your shoulder doing? Is it hurting?" the fourth division captain asked. "It doesn't hurt." Toshiro said simply. It was silent for a few minutes before. Unohana broke the silence by asking, "Do you think you will try to harm yourself again?" Toshiro clenched his hands into fists. 'Will I try that again? I'm not sure... Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro asked the dragon for advice.

'Master, please do not try to harm yourself again. We will figure out what to do. You do not need to try to prove to yourself that this is a dream again. We both know this is just a bad dream.' Hyorinmaru advised. 'I'm not so sure anymore, Hyorinmaru. There are so many things that are telling me that this isn't a dream. I don't want to believe it.' Toshiro replied to his zanpakto. 'Don't believe it than. Just don't harm yourself again.' Hyorinmaru pleaded.

Toshiro sighed and looked into Unohana's eyes. "No. I will not try to harm myself again." he replied firmly to her. "Are you sure?" she asked to confirm. "Yes." Unohana stared at him for a minute. "Okay. As long as you're sure. If you do try to harm yourself again though, I will have to keep you here in the fourth for a while." she warned. Toshiro gulped. "Yes." he said. Unohana smiled at him sweetly, "Alright. You may leave now." Unohana stated. Toshiro jumped from his seat and rushed out of the office.

"I see you're done already." Isshin commented. "Yea." Toshiro stated, walking next to him. Isshin remained quiet before asking, "Was that little meeting about what happened yesterday, Toshiro?" Toshiro went rigged, but continued walking. "Maybe." he said while he chewed his lip. Isshin sighed next to him. "I can't believe you actually stabbed yourself." Isshin said, looking at the boy next to him.

"Could we just stop talking about this?" Toshiro inquired as he sped up his pace a bit. They were almost at the gates of the third division when Isshin put a hand on Toshiro's shoulder to stop him in his tracks. "No, Toshiro. This is very serious. What compelled you to do such a thing?" Isshin questioned, concerned for him. "It was nothing. It won't happen again." Toshiro replied quietly as he pulled away, running into the third division.

Isshin sighed as he watched Toshiro go. He shook his head, closing his eyes. "That dream of his is really starting to affect him." he mumbled, turning around to leave and head back to his own division.


	11. Pictures

**Wish 11**

* * *

><p>Toshiro ran into the third division, refusing to look back at Isshin. He kept running until he came upon an empty hallway next to a garden. He sat down against the railing and brought his knees up to his chest, burying his head in them. 'It wasn't that big of a deal. I only stabbed myself. There's nothing to worry about.' Toshiro thought to himself.<p>

'Master... harming yourself is a big deal, no matter where you are.' Hyorinmauru told him. 'Why? It's really no big deal... I've been hurt far worse than that many times.' Toshiro replied. 'Everyone was panicked because you were hurt, but worried even more since you inflicted that would upon yourself. I do not think you have ever been harmed that severely here.' Hyorinmaru explained. 'I don't understand what you're trying to say.' Toshiro said, scrunching up his eyebrows.

"Siro-chan? What are you doing out here?" someone inquired. Toshiro looked up, seeing Gin standing in the doorway across from him. Toshiro remained silent, opting to stare at the third division captain. "Why don't you come inside, Toshiro? We'll wait for your mom there." Gin said. The boy continued to sit against the railing staring at him, not moving an inch.

Gin sighed and let his shoulders drop. He took the few steps necessary to reach Toshiro and sat down next to him. They were both silent. After a few minutes, Toshiro scooted a little ways away from Gin. Gin turned his head to look at his son, his head making a thud sound as he let it drop against the railing. Toshiro glanced at the man out of the corners of his eyes. 'What's he planning?' Toshiro asked himself, narrowing his eyes. 'Master, I believe he only wants to keep you company.' Hyorinmaru sighed in his head. 'Nothing's ever that simple with Ichimaru.' he said.

"Go away." Toshiro demanded to the man next to him. Gin gave him a small smile, saying, "Sorry, Shiro. I'm not gonna leave ya alone. You have two options at the moment. We can either stay here, or go inside my office. Your choice." Toshiro thought for a moment, looking away from him. 'If I stay out here, I'll have to stay near him. If I go into the office, I can be a distance away from him.' he pondered. At once, he stood up and walked into the doorway across the hall, Gin following behind him.

Toshiro stopped briefly to look around. The office was still the same as far as he could tell. He went over to the couch in the office and sat on it. Gin went back to his desk and continued to do paperwork. Toshiro cautiously peeked over the couch at him a moment later. 'He's just sitting there...humming and doing paperwork... That's just scary.' Toshiro thought to himself, remembering that the Gin he knew avoided paperwork as much as he could. He took another look around the room, taking in the detail.

'There's some pictures over there...' he thought to himself, standing up off the couch and walking over to a bookshelf. There were a few pictures that accompanied the books. Toshiro picked one up and examined it. His eyes widened. He was in the picture. He looked quite young, maybe two in human years. He was sitting under a persimmon tree with Rangiku and Gin, stuffing dried ones in his mouth. The two were smiling at him happily on either side of him.

Toshiro looked back up to the shelf. Another one was of him riding on Gin's shoulders when he was perhaps five or four. They were both smiling at the camera. A different photo was of him sleeping at the third division captain's desk, a brush in hand with ink smeared over papers. He was also drooling... The one next to that was of him simply smiling at the camera happily. This one looked like it had been taken only a few years ago. The last one on the shelf was him sitting in Granny's lap.

Toshiro turned back around to look at Gin. "Where did you get these?" he asked. Gin looked up at him from the paperwork. "The pictures? We started taking them when Ran brought a camera back from the world of the living. If you're wondering if they're authentic, they are." Gin told him. Toshiro looked back down at the picture in his hand. He lifted a finger up to and traced the frame, mouth slightly agape, eyes still wide.

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm here!" Rangiku yelled as she ran into the room. Gin and Toshiro both stopped what they were doing and looked over at her. She was panting, hands on her knees, in the doorway. "Ran... Did you run all the way here?" Gin asked with a sigh. "Ye-yes. Why?" she questioned as she regained her breath. "You remember that you can shunpo, right?" Gin said again.

"Well, yeah, I know I can shunpo, it's just that I was in such a big rush to get here and see Toshiro and leave, that it sort of slipped my mind." Rangiku said in a rush. Gin shook his head with a smile and stood up. Toshiro placed the picture back down and stared at it for another moment. "Come on, Toshiro! We have to get going. It's already eleven." Rangiku announced. Toshiro looked back at her, then looked back to the picture. He regained his composure and turned around, walking with Gin and Rangiku out of the office.

* * *

><p><em>I posted another picture of Toshiro on deviantart if you wanted to know. A bit shorter, but not as short as it could have been. Anyone know how I can separate these paragraphs more? I keep trying to separate them by putting enter between two, but the thing just deletes it.<em>


	12. To Granny's house we go!

**Wish 12**

**Past the shinigami, and through the Seireitei, to Granny's house we go!**

_Stop harping on me to update! You know who you are! I'll get to it when I can!_

_Oh, yeah. Also a really short chapter._

* * *

><p>Toshiro looked back to the pictures one more time before turning around and leaving the office with Rangiku and Gin. The two walked on either side of him. Toshiro glanced at Rangiku, then at Gin, before staring at the ground straight in front of him. He chose to remain silent and listen to the two chat. Once they reached the division's gates. Rangiku took his hand in her own.<p>

'I don't like this... Why does she hold my hand every time I leave a division with her? It's wierd...' Toshiro thought, slowing his pace slightly before picking it up again.

'Master, do you see anyone you know?' Hyorinmaru asked. Toshiro blinked and looked around while he continued walking.

'No...only regular shinigami.' he replied. Some of the shinigami smiled and waved at him. Toshiro's eyes widened as it hit him. They were greeting him like they would a child. He frowned and went back to glaring at the ground.

"Shiro-chan, when we're at Granny's, please don't call us what you have been. You don't have to call us oto-san or ka-chan if it makes you uncomfortable, but please don't call us Ichimaru and Matsumoto. We don't want to worry Granny." Gin said, looking down at him.

Toshiro looked up into the man's face. 'He cares about Granny here... I don't want to worry Granny...' Toshiro thought. He gulped and nodded his head in assent. Gin smiled at him and turned his head away. At this point, they were approaching the West Gate.

"Ah! Hello, Hitsugaya-taicho, fuku-taichi, Toshiro-kun! Haven't seen you for a while!" Jindabo said as he began to lift the gate. Toshiro flinched at Gin being called _**his**_ title. When Rangiku pulled on his arm gently signaling for him to follow, he did so grudgingly.

They entered the Rukongai, a few citizens stopping to stare at the family. Toshiro unconsciously drew closer to Rangiku, rather uncomfortable with the stares in this alternate place.

'If this place is different, then why do people still stare at me?' Toshiro questioned.

'I believe that they aren't looking at you because of how you look, like you think, but because you are the son of a captain.' Hyorinmaru answered.

'It appears that no matter where I am, I'm still an outcast.' Toshiro thought bitterly with a little sadness.

Gin, noticing his son's sudden change in mood, offered, "Do you want some watermelon, Shiro-chan?"

Toshiro didn't spare him a glance when he replied, "No."

"Are you sure?" Gin asked.

"Yes." Toshiro bit out. He looked up and saw the house that he knew so well from his childhood. He broke away from Rangiku and ran towards the house.

"Toshiro!" Rangiku called after him. Toshiro didn't care at this point what they thought. He had to see if Momo and Granny were okay.


	13. Taken?

**Wish 13**

**Taken?**

* * *

><p>Toshiro looked up and saw the house that he knew so well from his childhood. He broke away from Rangiku and ran towards the house.<p>

"Toshiro!" Rangiku called after him. Toshiro didn't care at this point what they thought. He had to see if Momo and Granny were okay. He was running at full speed, almost at the house, when he bumped into something, falling to his butt. Toshiro looked up and saw Rangiku standing over him, reitsu fluctuating. His eyes widened and he shrunk away a little.

'Master... Did you upset your lieutenant?' Hyorinmaru inquired.

'I don't know! All I can tell is that she's mad at me for something!' Toshiro replied, staring at the figure looming over him.

Hyorinmaru sighed, 'Master... in this place, she's your mother. She is an _overprotective_ mother. It would be wise to not to disobey or anger her.'

All Toshiro could do is stare at Rangiku. She had never been _this_ angry with him. Before he could try to explain himself, the woman snatched his wrist and hauled him to his feet. She set off with a brisk pace, dragging Toshiro away from the house he had almost gotten to. Toshiro broke out of his slight fear and tried to break away from her to return to his Granny's house.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Toshiro yelled. Rangiku ignored the boy behind her. She reached Gin, one of his arms crossed over his chest, hand holding his elbow with his face in his palm.

"Gin, we're going home." Rangiku declared as she stopped in front of her husband. Gin lifted his head and frowned at her.

"Ran, we're already here." Gin said.

"He ran off on his own! He could have gotten hurt! He could have been taken again!" Rangiku ranted. Toshiro paused and glanced at Rangiku, eyes slightly narrowed.

'What does she mean, taken again?' Toshiro asked himself.

"He was just excited to see Granny." Gin tried saying.

"He knows he can't run off like that." Rangiku replied, noticing she was being quite loud before.

"Rangiku... He doesn't remember. You have to accept that fact." Gin sighed, looking sadly at his lover. Rangiku's lip quivered.

"I-I know." she said, closing her eyes and looking downwards to the ground.

"What do you mean, taken again?" Toshiro asked out loud, confusion showing in his face.

"It's nothing to worry about." Gin said, directing his attention to his son. Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

"If it concerns me, I think I have a right to know." he rebutted.

"Would you rather know what I'm talking about, or go see your Granny?" Gin asked. Toshiro glared at the man, knowing he already knew his answer.

"Granny..." Toshiro bit out through clenched teeth. Gin smiled at him again.

"Good decision." he said. Toshiro growled at him before looking away.

'Why did he make me choose? I want both.' Toshiro thought. He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt himself being pulled along. He looked up and saw the house he grew up in, from his true reality. He bit his lip, trying to hold back the urge to break away again and run to the house. After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the house.

* * *

><p><em>Hey. Anyone heard of this<em>** Bleach:** **Writer's and Viewer's Choice Awards 2014**? _I hadn't known until I was pmed about it. Anyone have any details they could give me? Oh, also, next chapter will be much longer. At least three times longer._


	14. Granny & Momo

**Wish 14**

**Granny & Momo**

* * *

><p>Gin knocked on the door when they came to the small hut. A minute later, a little old woman opened the door.<p>

"Gin? What a surprise! I see you also brought the family. Please, come in." she said, moving over to allow them to enter. Rangiku let go of Toshiro's hand and he bolted into the hut, his sandals slipping off. He looked around the small room, searching for the girl he thought of as his sister.

"Where's Hinamori?" he asked, turning around.

"Oh. She's out playing with her friends. I'm surprised you remember her, but you are my little genius grandson after all." Granny said and smiled, walking over to him. Seeing his grandmother, tears welled in his eyes. When she was close enough, he gave her a giant hug, burying his head into her shoulder.

"Oh!" Granny said in surprise, returning the hug. She laughed a little and said, "I've missed you too, Toshiro. I wish you could come more often. How long has it been since I lost you all? Twenty years?" She looked over to the two adults.

Gin rubbed the back of his head with his hand, giving a sheepish smile. "Sorry, oka-san. We were just worried it would happen again." He looked next to him at Rangiku. She stood stock still, staring at the scene in front of her. Her son was hugging his grandma like he usually did her. Just a few days ago he was hugging her, his _mother_.

'When did he get so close to his Granny?' she asked herself.

"Oba-chan... I've missed you." Toshiro said into her shoulder. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

"Do you need anything from the market?" Gin asked his mother.

"Actually, I do. I can go tomorrow though." Granny responded.

"I'll go for you." Rangiku offered, face blank.

"You don't have to do that, dear." Granny told her.

"I want to do this for you. What do you need?" Rangiku insisted. Granny tried to break away from Toshiro's hug to approach her daughter-in-law and tell her what she needed, but Toshiro wouldn't let go.

"Toshiro, I need you to let go now." she told the boy. Toshiro slowly let go of her, and stepped back, watching her speak to Rangiku.

'She's okay. Thank goodness she's okay here. Even if this is a dream, I have to make sure Granny and Hinamori are alright.' he thought to himself. Gin observed his son and his behavior with Granny.

'He recognizes her as his Granny, but not as my mother. He still doesn't remember us as his parents either. I wonder how he remembers his zanpakto and Hinamori...' Gin thought to himself.

"I'll be back in a little while." Rangiku said as she left, snapping Gin out of his thoughts.

"Well, what brings you here?" Granny asked, kneeling on the floor.

"Well, Toshiro really wanted to se you and Hinamori. So, we came here." Gin replied, also kneeling on the ground. Toshiro followed suit.

"Well, Hinamori won't be back until sunset. She's out with her friends at the moment." Granny told Toshiro.

"Oh," Toshiro said, looking down at his lap.

"How have you been, Toshiro, Gin?" Granny inquired. Toshiro remained silent.

"Well, nothing much has changed in the past twenty years. Toshiro's getting better at kido though. He's a little genius." Gin said for Toshiro, ruffling his hair.

'Don't let it get to you, don't let it get to you, don't let it get to you...' the boy chanted in his head, calm on the outside, but upset in the inside about Gin touching him. Gin removed his hand and Toshiro turned to look at him, eyes wide to try to make himself seem innocent.

"What about my shunpo? Haven't I improved in that?" he asked. Gin raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been practicing shunpo too? Who taught you?" the man asked.

"I read a book on shunpo and taught it to myself." Toshiro replied.

'So I'm not suppose to know shunpo along with not knowing Hyorinmaru...' he told himself in his mind.

"A genius just like you're father. I bet you will be a great shinigami someday." Granny complimented.

'Genius like my father... That's right. We _are_ both geniuses...' Toshiro told himself.

"Yep. He may even be a lieutenant like Rangiku someday." Gin said, looking at Toshiro with eyes full of pride.

'It appears as though they _do_ want you to become an excellent shinigami one day, but not now as a child.' Hyorinmaru sorted out.

'I'm not a child, Hyorinmaru.' Toshiro grumbled in his head.

'As you say, master.' Hyorinmaru replied, ceasing his comments for the moment.

"Why not a captain?" Toshiro asked innocently.

'So he's trying to seem like he used to be. He's Toshiro alright, just not as emotional as he was.' Gin scoffed to himself.

"Captain? I don't know about you becoming a captain, but a lieutenant for sure. That is when you finally receive your zanpakto. That shouldn't be for decades though." Gin replied. Toshiro scowled, but it looked more like a pout. Granny giggled at how cute he was being. Gin also gave a chuckle.

"When's oka-san coming back?" Toshiro asked. Gin raised an eyebrow at him.

'He called her oka-san. He must be either more comfortable with her than me, or he's a really good actor.' Gin thought to himself.

'Uh... just thinking of her as my mother is horrible. She's not fit to be one.' Toshiro thought to himself.

"She should be back soon, Shiro-chan." Gin told him.

'She's not that bad. She has some good qualities for a parent.' Hyorinmaru said.

'Oh? Like what? She's a lazy drunkard.' Toshiro complained to him.

'Not always. Remember when you were sick all those times? She's the one who took care of you. She's very considerate too. All the times you fell asleep at your desk, or forgotten to eat, she's the one who covered you with a blanket or brought you food, remember?' Hyorinmaru told him.

'So... That doesn't prove anything.' Toshiro replied stubbornly.

"I'll wait outside for her." Toshiro declared, walking out of the hut. He sighed as he looked around.

"Nothing's different here either..." he said to himself. He looked up to the roof of the house which was shaded by a tree. 'I don't think they'd mind if I took a nap.' Toshiro convinced himself. He started over to the tree next to the house. He got a good grip on the tree and began to climb it. After a few minutes, he reached the limb that hung over the hut. He carefully scooted along the branch, landing safely on the roof.

Toshiro felt eyes on him and looked over to where to younger children were staring at him. He decided to ignore them and laid down on the roof, hands behind his head. He looked up at the sun and where it's position was. It was probably around one in the afternoon. Toshiro got comfortable and closed his eyes, he cool shade helping him drift off to sleep.

A while later, he awoke to someone yelling at him. Toshiro blinked his eyes and looked up at the sun. It was setting now.

'How long have I been asleep?' he asked himself, rubbing his eyes.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, you get down here right this instant!" a female yelled at him. Toshiro sat up and looked over the edge of the roof. An upset Rangiku was staring up at him with her hands on her hips, Gin standing next to her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro asked lazily, hanging and arm over the edge.

"You're up on the roof! That's very dangerous for someone your age! Come down right now!" Rangiku yelled at him. Toshiro sighed and laid back down on the roof, admiring the sunset.

'Hm... The sunset is pretty. I wonder how Himanori is...' Toshiro thought to himself as he was about to fall asleep again. His eyes snapped open though.

"Hinamori. Sunset. Back. Hinamori should be back now!" Toshiro said out loud to himself, quickly standing up.

"Toshiro! What do you think you're doing?!" Rangiku shouted with worry. It was that moment that Toshiro jumped off the roof. Rangiku gasped as her hands flew up to her mouth. He landed safely on the ground though, not a scratch on him. He stood up and turned around, rushing into the hut. Rangiku followed him and Gin stayed in his spot outside. He looked at the spot that Toshiro jumped from, to the spot he landed. He shook his head and sighed, heading back inside. The sight that greeted him though, was not what he was expecting.

Toshiro had tackled Hinamori to the floor, herself only getting home an hour ago.

"Ah! Toshiro-kun?! Is that you?!" Hinamori asked as she struggled against him on the ground. Toshiro released her and sat up.

'Thank kami she's alright.' Toshiro thought to himself with a small smile.

"Hianmori. Why aren't you-" Toshiro was about to ask when a hand clamped over his mouth. He looked up and saw it was Gin. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the man.

'Matser, you must remember that this isn't the Hinamori you know. She never went to the academy here, she stayed at home since she never heard of Aizen.' Hyorinmaru explained.

'Aizen... No one here has heard of Aizen. This a really strange dream, yet good in that case I suppose.' Toshiro said to himself.

'Master... Are you forgetting that wish you made before we ended up here?' Hyorinmaru asked quietly. Toshiro's eyes widened as it hit him like a ton of bricks. This was what he had wished for. That Aizen Sosuke never existed. Since he never existed, so many things were different because of it. Some things didn't make sense though. Why was Isshin here? Did his disappearance have something to do with Aizen? And what about Rangiku and Gin being his parents? Did that have something to with Aizen? His mind was reeling with the new piece of information and all the questions. Toshiro's mind couldn't take it anymore and shut off.

* * *

><p><em>I posted a picture of Ran from this story on deviantart! I also managed to draw one of the pictures in Gin's office. Oh, by that way, I have more info on this, <strong>Bleach: Writers and Viewers Choice Awards 2014<strong> thing. Tell me if you want to hear more about it, and I'll tell you. Either in the next chapter or pm. It seems very interesting._


	15. Eavesdropping

**Wish 15**

**Eavesdropping...**

* * *

><p>There was a pounding. His head hurt like crazy. Toshiro groaned as he turned onto his side. Whatever he was on shifted with him. It was soft, really soft... Toshiro promptly opened his eyes and sat up, looking around at his surroundings blearily.<p>

"What? What happened?" he asked himself quietly. He raised his fists and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Now that his eyes were cleared, he could make out where he was. It was that child room again. He let his fists drop to his lap. It was dark in the room, the only light coming through was from the closed windows.

It was then that Toshiro heard voices, three to be exact. He slowly pushed the covers off of him, setting his feet gently on the ground. He quietly walked over to the door and put his ear to it.

"...Toshiro...Hinamori...Granny..." someone was saying on the other side.

'What are they saying?' Toshiro asked himself, eyebrows scrunching up. He opened the door a crack, a small ray of light shining into the room from the hallway.

"I understand you're frustration, but you need to give it time." a voice he recognized as Isshin said.

"Seeing him this way concerns me greatly though." Rangiku said.

"Ran, we just need to treat him like we normally would. He's still our son." Gin said to her.

'Son. In your dreams, Ichimaru. Although I don't understand why you would want me to be your son.' Toshiro told himself, continuing to listen.

"I know..." Rangiku replied. There was silence for a few minutes before it was broken by Isshin.

"Has he said anything else about the incident with Hyorinmaru?" he asked.

"Not really, not since the market. Although, he mentioned something else. When I was telling my mother about how well he was doing in kido, he asked about his shunpo. He wondered if I thought he was improving in the subject. I asked him how he learned shunpo, and he said he had read a book on it and taught himself. Have either of you seen him practice shunpo?" Gin inquired.

"Shunpo?" Rangiku inquired, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Nope," Isshin replied, "Whenever I see him during the day, training at the tenth's training grounds, all he practices was kido."

"I see... Well, I also told oka-san that someday he would be an excellent lieutenant like his mother after she told Toshiro what an excellent shinigami he will be. He-" Gin said, but was interrupted.

"Like Rangiku?" Isshin interrupted, holding back laughter. "I would hope not. He could even be a captain when he grows up. The boy filled out a good chunk of my paperwork all by himself."

"Paperwork? I was never told that he filled out your paperwork." Gin said as he raised an eyebrow.

"He filled them out all correctly too, no errors what-so-ever..." Rangiku imputed.

"Interesting... Well, I was getting to something about him being a captain. He asked me I'd I thought he could be a captain, a little too innocently might I add. He had his eyes wide and tried to have an air of innocence about him, but I could see through his act. I told him I didn't know about captain, but lieutenant for sure. He's trying to find out what we know so he won't reveal anything he knows." Gin said.

'Damn it. He's on to me!' Toshiro yelled at himself.

"Well, we know he's still a sharp kid." Isshin said.

"Sharper than before." Gin added.

"More distant and mature too..." Rangiku said sadly.

"You going to tell him why he can't do certain things he thinks he can? He doesn't remember anything." Isshin inquired.

"He remembers his granny..." Rangiku said bitterly.

"Ran-chan..." Gin said a little uneasily.

"Well?" Isshin pushed. No one spoke for a couple of minutes.

"I don't know... It's probably better that he doesn't remember those events. Not like he would remember the incident with Hyorinmaru though... He's spoken of him, and that concerns me. Toshiro spoke of Hyorinmaru as if he has a deep connection with him, which he shouldn't." Gin responded.

"He shouldn't even know his zanpakto's name. Have you checked on him recently?" Rangiku asked Gin.

'Does she mean me?' Toshiro asked himself, backing away from the door a little.

"No, I haven't seen the need to until now. I'll do that tomorrow." Gin replied, not getting up.

'So, she doesn't mean me. Does she mean Hyorinmaru?' Toshiro asked himself, quite confused.

"Your telling me that he doesn't remember the kidnapping incident?" Isshin asked with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Well, he ran off on his own and seemed confused about why I was so upset with him, so I'd say no, he doesn't remember." Rangiku told him.

"Well, maybe it's best not to tell him what happened than. He wasn't the same until a few months after that. Toshiro was roughly six-years-old about that time too, that would be hard for someone at that age. Then again, he does need to know why he can't run off on his own." Isshin recalled.

"We'll just leave out some of the details. We don't even know everything that happened to him, but he wasn't too physically hurt. Just a few scratches if I recall correctly. Thank kami nothing worse happened to him." Gin sighed.

"Well, it's getting late. I'm afraid I must take my leave. I expect you in the office tomorrow Rangiku, bring Toshiro too." Isshin said. Toshiro heard the rustling of him standing up and his footsteps as he walked towards the door. It opened, then shut. After a minute, Rangiku spoke to her lover.

"What are we going to do, Gin?" she asked him with a sigh.

"What we always do, treat him like our son." Gin replied. Toshiro heard them stand up and begin walking in his direction. He scuttled back away from the door and dived into the bed, hastily pulling on the covers on him. The door opened just as he closed his eyes.

"See? Toshiro's fine." Gin assured his wife, shutting the door.

Toshiro waited a moment before sitting up. He narrowed his eyes at door. After a minute of glaring at the door, he turned his attention to one of the windows in the room. He went over to it and peeked outside. It was facing the persimmon, grove.

He went over to the desk in the room and carefully picked up the chair, carrying it quietly as to not alert the other two in the house. Toshiro set the chair down and climbed onto it. He stood and opened the window. He had his right leg, right arm, and head out the window when he heard someone clear their throught. He looked straight in front of the window and saw Isshin leaning casually against a persimmon tree in the front row.

"Go back to bed, Toshiro." he ordered, staring at him. Toshiro glared at him before climbing back inside and shutting the window. He waited ten minutes, and tried again. Isshin was still there. Toshiro waited twenty minutes this time, only opening the window to find Isshin standing right in front of him on the other side of the window.

"Do I have to forcibly put you in bed, Toshiro? I will if I have to." Isshin said pointedly to the boy. Toshiro glared at him and grumbled something under his breath before slamming the window shut and jumping off the chair. He picked the chair up and put it back where he found it and stomped back over to his supposed bed.

He sat down on the bed with a huff, glancing back to the window. Isshin was still standing there. Toshiro eventually sighed and slipped under the covers, turning onto his side and facing away from the window Isshin was at. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>100 REVIEWS! WOOHOO! First story to reach that many! Will probably be the only one, but whatever! Thank you all for your continued support so far in the story! I am very happy with the constant feedback! It inspires me to write more, so thank you! Also, here are two letters from the host of <em>**Bleach: Writers and Viewers Choice Awards 2014**.

_**Come and join us for the bleach awards.**_

_**To make nominations you can go to my forum that's linked to my profile or you go to the last chapter of my story My Light in My Darkness. There will be different categories you can nominate authors, characters, or stories from. **_

_**Also come and join our google plus and facebook page, to keep up with updates like, who has been nominated, when nominations ends, when voting starts and ends.**_

_**For more information please message me, thank you.**_

_**~ TigerDemonOwnz - Bleach Awards host**_

* * *

><p><em>And the other with more details,<em>

_**Well, I am hosting/having a Bleach Awards.**_

_**Basically its awards for bleach authors and stories. You can make nominations, where you have a category and pick you it is. For example; best romance Beneath, You're Beautiful Too - by BlueRegina06 or best bleach author of the year is racey. But you must message me your nominations when you do, do that.**_

_**So far I made a facebook page, a forum (up here), and a google plus community to keep up with the updates. The links are in my profile up here so please join with us. **_

_**Spread the word about!**_

_**~ TigerDemonOwnz - Bleach Awards host**_

* * *

><p><em>Sounds interesting, right? Well, I think so at least. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I did. I think... Maybe it was a little boring. I don't know...<em>


	16. To the tenth division!

**Wish 16**

**To the tenth division!**

* * *

><p>Toshiro groaned as he turned on his side, his nose twitching when an aroma hit it. He blinked a few times before sitting up. He looked around the room and sighed.<p>

"Dang it. Still not gone from this place." he said to himself. He smelled the air and noticed someone was cooking. His stomach growled and he realized he hadn't had lunch or dinner the previous day. He groaned before flopping back down on the bed.

'I don't want to face this world right now. Even though it's Aizen free and apparently all my fault, I don't want to face my supposed parents.' Toshiro thought to himself, closing his eyes.

'You have to eat, master. You will starve to death if you don't.' Hyorinmaru told him.

'Wouldn't that be better than this reality?' Toshiro questioned.

'No, it wouldn't be. Now get up and eat.' Hyorinmaru demanded. Toshiro groaned once more and ignored the dragon, turning onto his side again and opting to lay in the soft bed. He couldn't rest for long though, because a few minutes later, Rangiku entered the room. She had quietly opened the door and walked over to where he was and sat down on the bed. She was silent for a minute when she started to drag her hand through his white fluffy hair.

'Just ignore it. She'll go away if she doesn't get a reaction from you.' Toshiro told himself, eyes squeezed shut tightly. After a minute of petting his head, Rangiku moved her hand to his side and gently shook him.

"Toshiro... Toshiro... It's time to get up. I know you're awake. I have to go to work and you have to come with." Rangiku said to him. Toshiro ignored her. Rangiku sighed and playfully glared at his figure.

"Still as stubborn as always I see. Well, you're getting out of that bed one way or another." she said. Toshiro went rigid when he felt her hook an arm under the back of his knees and under his armpits. She lifted him up with ease, blanket following him.

"Hey!" Toshiro shouted, wriggling around in her grip. The woman only giggled at him. She exited the room and went into the family room, drooping him on the couch.

"I did say you were getting out of bed one way or another. Breakfast is on the table, by the way." Rangiku said, walking away from the boy on the couch and into the kitchen.

Toshiro flipped the blanket off his head and glared after her. He pushed the blanket away and set his feet on the ground, grumbling something about women being the end to him or something along those lines. He entered the kitchen and saw Rangiku at the table, reading a magazine from the world of the living. Then he directed his attention to the food on the table. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the food. There was a bowl of rice, a scrambled eggs and toast, but that wasn't what bothered him. No, there were dried persimmons on his plate too, a glass of milk next to it.

Toshiro slowly walked over to the table and sat down, staring down at his food. He looked up to see Rangiku taking a sip of tea. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Why can't I have tea?" he asked her, eyes narrowed. Rangiku looked up from her magazine and over at him.

"Why would you want tea? You're only a child. Besides, last time I let you have some of mine, you spit it out all over me." she replied, turning her attention back to the magazine.

"I want tea." Toshiro stated, staring at the woman across from him.

"My answer is no, you may not have any tea," she said, taking a sip of her tea. "Just drink your milk. It will help you grow big and strong."

'I am NOT a child! She of all people knows that! Besides, that, she gave me milk! I find it rather insulting when someone offers me milk. It's like they're mocking my height.' Toshiro grumbled to himself.

'Master. This is not the Rangiku that you know. She's only playing the motherly role she thinks she has. Besides, you and I both know that you need the calcium in the milk so you _can_ actually grow.' Hyorinmaru lectured. Toshiro didn't respond, but placed an elbow on the table and leaned his head against his hand, stabbing his eggs with his chopsticks before putting them in his mouth.

Rangiku discreetly watched her grumpy son stab his eggs. She gave a small sigh and went back to flipping through her magazine. About five minutes later, she heard the chair where Toshiro was sitting scratch against the floor. She looked over to him and saw that he was getting out of his seat. She then looked at his plate of food.

"You didn't eat your dried persimmons." she commented. Her son turned around and gave her an icy cold stare.

"I've told you before. I don't like dried persimmons." Toshiro said before going into the bedroom that was supposed to be his. All Rangiku could do was stare after him in shock.

Toshiro marched over to the closet, hands curled into fists at his sides. He opened the door of the closet with more force than necessary, causing it to make a loud noise. He yanked a brown long-sleeved kimono off a hanger, a light green undershirt with it. He quickly changed, and marched out of the room. Toshiro stood in the middle of the living room, arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face.

"Are we ready to go?" Rangiku asked, appearing in front of him. Toshiro did respond, walking towards the door and waiting for her. Rangiku stared at him for a moment before biting her lower lip.

'He was never this grumpy before. Toshiro's being rather harsh and cold today. I hope this doesn't continue for very long.' she thought to herself. She then put on a smile and walked over to him, opening the door. Toshiro went through and she followed, locking the door behind them with a key.

The two walked side-by-side, Rangiku holding her hands behind her and Toshiro with his hands stuffed in his sleeves. They were silent until they reached the third division gates. Rangiku held out her hand for him to take, and he stared at it before looking away and continued walking.

Rangiku furrowed her eyebrows and yelled, "Toshiro! Get back here!" He continued ignoring her. That is, until he felt a hand on the back of his kimono giving him a sharp tug backwards. Toshiro stumbled, his arms falling out of the opposite sleeves and flailing a little. He looked up and glared at whoever did that. It was Rangiku who he was glaring up at, and she glared right back with more anger than him.

After a minute of glaring at each other, Toshiro looked down to the ground. He offered his hand and she promptly took it, starting to walk again right away. A little while later, when they were padding the seventh division, Toshiro decided to ask a question.

"Why do I have to hold your hand every time I leave a division?" he asked.

Rangiku briefly glanced at him before turning her stare straight ahead again. "You aren't ready to remember that yer." she said curtly, her voice laced with displeasure.

'Why do I feel so bad?' Toshiro asked Hyorinmaru.

'Maybe it's because you upset your mother.' the zanpakto replied

'She's not my mother though.' the boy responded.

'In this reality, she is.' Hyorinmaru said. Toshiro ignored him and asked another question.

"Where is Ichimaru? I didn't see him this morning." Toshiro stated.

"He went to work early so he could come home early." Rangiku replied without hesitation just as they reached the gates of the tenth division.

'Yeah, right. He's probably checking on you like he said he would last night. That means your physical form is somewhere in this form also. Where though?' Toshiro said to himself.

"Ohayo, lieutenant, Toshiro-kun." one of the guards greeted. Once seeing that she wasn't in a good mood though, he shrunk away. Many other members of the tenth also noticed her mood, avoiding her at all cost. Most of them gave pitying looks at Toshiro, which only confused the boy who was struggling to keep up with Rangiku.

Sure, Rangiku in a bad mood always meant trouble, but nothing too nad ever happened. Except for when he was third-seat... Wait a minute. This could mean trouble... Toshiro bit his bottom lip in worry as Rangiku slammed the office door open.


	17. A challenge is issued

**Wish 17**

**A challenge is issued**

_note: If you are a reader who has already read chapter 17, there is no real change. Just messed up a word at the bottom. Oops! Put Matsumoto instead of Rangiku..._

* * *

><p>Rangiku slammed the door to the office open, causing Isshin to look up from his paperwork. He took one look at Rangiku's upset face and Toshiro's slightly terrified one before sighing, shaking his head.<p>

"What happened now?" he asked, turning his attention back to the paperwork in front of him.

"He walked out of the division without me. Even when I told him to stop, he wouldn't stop." Rangiku explained, her temper easing.

"_I_ want to know why I can't leave a division on my own." Toshiro stated, pulling away from Rangiku and plopping down on the couch. It was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Could you watch him while I go clear my head?" Rangiku finally asked.

"No problem. Go clear your head. He'll still be with me when you get back." Isshin assured her, not looking up.

"Thank you." she said as she left, gently closing the door behind her. Once again, it was silent.

"Why can't I leave a division on my own?" Toshiro piped up, still sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"You know why you can't leave on your own." Isshin replied.

"No, I don't." Toshiro responded, refusing to look at the man.

"Oh? I thought you heard that part of our conversation last night." Isshin said, setting down his brush and leaning back in his desk chair, arms crossed over his chest. Toshiro went rigged, but let no indication that he knew what the captain was talking about.

"What do you mean? I was asleep." Toshiro replied.

"Don't lie, Toshiro-kun. I saw you trying to sneak out last night." Isshin said, standing up from his chair.

"So? That doesn't mean I was listening in on any conversation." Toshiro rebutted as the man sat down next to him.

"You're just going to deny everything I say, aren't you?" Isshin inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Why would I admit to something I haven't done?" Toshiro questioned back.

"True. Why would you try to runaway though?" Isshin asked.

"To train." Toshiro replied at the ready. Isshin raised an eyebrow and eyes the boy.

"Um-hmm..." he said, not believing him one bit. "You know I have to tell Rangiku about last night, right?"

"Don't!" Toshiro demanded, turning his head to Isshin, eyes narrowed. "She'll just go ballistic in this reality! She won't let me out of her sight than! I can barely take this, so I could never take that!"

"Calm down, clam down... I won't tell Rangiku...on one condition." Isshin said.

"What?" Toshiro asked, skeptically eyeing him.

"You tell me about the zanpakto you think you have." Isshin smiled. Toshiro remained silent, still staring at Isshin.

"I would rather fac an angry and upset Matsumoto, than tell you anything about a zanpakto I'm not suppose to know about." Toshiro replied coldly, turning his head away.

"The Toshiro I know would rather not face his upset mother." Isshin said, looking forward.

"Well, I'm not the Toshiro you know. Matsumoto isn't my mother either, she's my lieutenant."

"Oh really? What exactly makes you think that you could possibly be a captain at this young of an age?" Isshin asked, looking at him out of the corners of his eyes.

'That's it. I've had it with being called a kid!' Toshiro thought to himself.

"Take me to the training grounds, and I'll show you!" he yelled at the man next to him, jumping off the couch as he did so. Isshin looked up at the boy, mouth slightly agape.

'Just the reaction I was expecting.' Isshin thought to himself, smiling.

"Actually, let's stretch this out for a few days. Show me more of those paperwork skills you displayed a few days ago today. I think that was just a fluke though." Isshin baited, standing up with his arms behind his head.

"Why you..." Toshiro started.

"So? Is it a deal, or not? If you prove to me that you really _are_ training to be a captain, than I won't tell Rangiku about last night. If you can't though, you have to tell her yourself." Isshin said, looking down at the boy.

"It's a deal, you teme! I'll prove to you that I'm a better captain than you!" Toshiro accepted.

'Master. What are you thinking?! I thought you weren't going to tell them anything!' Hyorinmaru exclaimed.

'I'm not telling anyone anything. I'm just proving to him that I'm a better captain than him in both realities.' Toshiro explained.

'You know that logic isn't right, master.' Hyorinmaru sighed.

'Yes, it is.' Toshiro replied. Hyorinmaru sighed one more time before deciding he couldn't talk the boy out of it.

"Go sit at your oka-san's desk and I'll get you her paperwork." Isshin said, moving to grab it.

"No. I'll do the captain's paperwork, at the captain's desk." Toshiro declared.

"Alright, you can sit at my desk if it makes you feel better. You can do half my paperwork and half your oka-san's, okay?" Isshin said.

"Fine." Toshiro gave in, sitting at the desk that was rightfully his. Isshin brought over the paperwork he was to do, and got his own paperwork, sitting down at Rangiku's desk to begin. Toshiro stared at how small the pile of paperwork was. He looked over to Isshin's pile, and saw that it was the same size.

'What's with this paperwork? There's so little of it.' Toshiro thought to himself, grabbing the first sheet off the stack and starting.

'In this world, the tenth division doesn't have the fifth division's paperwork. It also appears that Matsumoto does her work in this reality.' Hyorinmaru explained.

'Hn.' was all Toshiro said in reply, focusing on the budget report.

After about half an hour, Isshin was almost a quarter of the way done with his stack. He looked over to Toshiro and saw that he was about half way done.

'I wonder if I gave him the easy ones...' Isshin thought to himself.

'I see what you did there.' Engetsu said.

'What do you mean? I haven't done anything.' Isshin replied innocently, turning back to his pile of paperwork

'Don't play innocent. You did this for a few good reasons.' Engetsu responded.

'Oh? Like what?" Isshin asked.

'First of all, you're testing him, seeing what he knows at this moment. You're also gauging his reactions to things. This also helped you get his mind off of the question he wanted answered, why he couldn't leave a division a lone. You did this for one selfish reason though too, Isshin.' Engetsu explained. 'You issued the paperwork part so you wouldn't have to do half of your paperwork.'

'Psh. That would be taking advantage of the poor kid. I wouldn't do that.' Isshin replied, finishing a quarter of the paperwork.

'Hmm... I don't believe you.' Engetsu said.

'Ah! That hurt, Engetsu!' Isshin whined to his zanpakto. The sword didn't respond. The two males continues working on their paperwork for the next forty-five minutes. It was at that time that Isshin was on his last few papers, and Toshiro had finished. Toshiro place the brush down and made sure the paperwork was in a neat stack before getting out of the chair. He walked over to the couch and laid down, closing his eyes with his arms behind his head.

"What are you doing?" Isshin asked, finishing his last paper.

"I'm trying to take a nap. All the paperwork is done, so I can sleep now. You people obviously won't let me train for anything except kido, so I might as well nap today since I'm going to impress you with my kido tomorrow." Toshiro replied, moving around a little to get comfortable. H eventually lifted one knee up and placed his other leg on top of it. Isshin gave a slight chuckle at the boy's logic. It did make sense, in some ways.

After a few minutes, Toshiro fell asleep. Isshin stood up from the lieutenant's desk and gathered his papers, carrying them over to the captain's desk. He set them away from Toshiro's papers, and began to look at them.

"How does he even know how much we spent on toilet paper this month? Sure, we have the reports and reciepts, but it takes forever to get through even one item. And the abilities of all the new recruits are filled out too. I haven't even evaluated them all yet. How does he know these things?" Isshin asked himself quietly, looking over to where Toshiro was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

The captain of the tenth division sighed, looking at the clock. "Rangiku should be back soon. Maybe she'll bring lunch with her." he thought out loud to himself.


	18. Growing up

**Wish 18**

**Growing up**

* * *

><p>Rangiku sighed quietly as she shut the door behind her. She outside the office for a moment before walking down the hall. 'I'm worried about Toshiro's behavior... Will he ever go back to normal?' Rangiku asked herself.<p>

'Don't worry about it. Ya still got your kid. He's just a bit different.' Haineko replied.

'A bit? Toshiro's the complete opposite of himself! He's very grumpy and too mature. Nothing like his usual playful, happy, and kind self.' Rangiku said, walking past some division, members chatting happily.

'Eh. He's gonna grow up some time.' Haineko responded, shrugging. Rangiku paused in her tracks.

'He-he can't grow up. Toshiro's my little baby. He can't grow up.' Rangiku told herself.

'Sure, just keep telling yourself that. Face it. Your baby's growing up. He doesn't need you much anymore.' Haineko said. It was at that moment that tears began to roll down Rangiku's face.

"He-he can't though..." Rangiku said to herself out loud. The lieutenant brought her hands up to her face and started to sob quietly.

"Ran-chan...?" someone asked in front of her. She didn't hear the person.

"Rangiku... What's wrong? Did something happen to Toshiro?" Rangiku raised her head from her hands and looked up at the person.

"Gi-Gin!" she wailed, leaping on him to hug him tightly. The third division captain wrapped his arms around his wife and ran his hand through her hair.

"Shh...shh... It's alright. Tell me. What's wrong?" he asked soothingly.

"He-he... Toshiro's eventually going to grow up and leave us! He won't need us anymore. Our son is acting so mature now. It won't be long until he's all grown up. He can't grow up though! Toshiro has to stay our little boy forever!" the very upset mother stated. Gin sighed at her reasoning for why she was so sad at the moment.

"Rangiku... Parents are there to guide and protect their child to a certain point. They can't keep protecting their child forever. They have to eventually let them go. Toshiro can't be out little boy forever, but he will always be our son. Besides, he still has a long way to go before he doesn't need us anymore. You shouldn't worry about this. How about you go talk to Nanao-chan, hm? I can watch Shiro-chan. Come back when you're in a better mood. We don't want our son to see you so sad, do we?" he comforted.

Rangiku pulled back and nodded, wiping her tears away. "What about _him_? Are there any changes?" she asked with seriousness in her voice and concern in her eyes. Gin smiled down at her. He pulled Rangiku back into his embrace, burying his nose in her hair.

"He's fine. There are no changes." Gin replied, inhaling her sweet scent. Rangiku once again took a step back. She looked at her husband with a small smile.

"Thank you. I promise, you this won't happen again." she vowed before disappearing with shunpo.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days, but I hurt a part of my hands from typing so much. The part under the thumb is a bit swollen on both my hands, and that's where I rest my hands when I type. Maybe also from shoveling, who knows? Oh, also, if you see an alert for another chapter tonight, and it's for chapter 17, just know I had to fix a little mistake at the end where I accidentally put Matsumoto and not Rangiku. It's hard not to put Matsumoto down! I also had to think a bit on this chapter. I had two ideas in my head, but decided on this one, and had to plan it carefully. I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter <em>**WILL** _be up tomorrow. I promise you that._


	19. Naps

**Wish 19**

**Naps**

* * *

><p>Toshiro sighed contently as he turned over on his side to face the back of the couch. He had leveled his breathing so that it looked like he was asleep, but he was actually awake, maybe on the edge of sleep, but he wouldn't admit to that.<p>

"How does he even know how much we spent on toilet paper this month? Sure, we have the reports and reciepts, but it takes forever to get through even one item. And the abilities of all the new recruits are filled out too. I haven't even evaluated them all yet. How does he know these things?" Isshin asked himself out loud quietly, but Toshiro heard him. The boy smirked to himself and made himself more comfortable on the couch.

It was then that the door opened, causing his eyes to snap open, noticing the all too familiar by now spiritual pressure.

"Ah. Gin-kun. Where's Rangiku?" Isshin asked. Toshiro heard said man walk over to where he was on the couch.

"She was having a hard time, so I sent her to Nanao-chan. It's a bit harder for her than me. She _was_ the one to give birth to him, so I guess she's more protective of Shiro." Gin said.

"Yeah...a _bit_..." Isshin trailed off sarcastically. Gin didn't respond. Then...Toshiro felt someone lifting his head off the couch gently. It took all his willpower not to go rigged under the touch. The person, who he had assumed was Gin, sat down where his head used to lie, and set his head down in his lap. Toshiro bit his bottom lip and scrunched his eyes shut.

'Information. Do this for the information. You need the information. You can withstand this just this one time for the information.' Toshiro told himself, forcing his muscles to relax. He groaned though when he felt a hand running through his hair.

'Got to pass it off like you're groaning in your sleep, master.' Hyorinmaru told him.

'You're enjoying this...' Toshiro growled in his head. He made a sound that sounded a bit like a whine, and snuggled his head into Gin's lap.

'I'm just trying to help, master.' Hyorinmaru replied.

'You sound like you're smirking.' Toshiro commented distastefully. Hyorinmaru didn't say anything. The boy could hear Isshin try to suppress a chuckle, but failed.

"We know you're awake, Shiro-chan." Gin said. Toshiro snapped his eyes open and glared up at the smiling man, his mouth curved into a scowl. He abruptly sat up and scooted over to the other side of the couch. Gin brought a hand up to his mouth and let out a little laugh.

"You're a pretty good little actor, Shiro-chan." Gin said to him.

"Don't mock me, Ichimaru." Toshiro bit out. Isshin and Gin couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You almost had me there." Isshin commented, walking over to the two silver-haired males. Toshiro switched to sitting Indian style and crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to look at the two captains. The two laughed for another minute before finally stopping. By this point, Toshiro was blushing and had his eyes closed.

"Come on, let's go some lunch. Would you like to join us, Isshin-san taicho?" Gin asked.

"Seriously, Gin. Just call me Isshin. We're both captains now." Isshin sighed.

"Nope. You're still older. Lunch?" Gin responded with a grin.

"Sorry. I have some things to do. I want to practice my sword skills later tonight too." Isshin said.

"Ah. I see. Well, good luck with your training tonight." Gin said standing up off the couch. "Ya comin', Shiro-chan?" Gin asked looking at his son. Toshiro briefly opened his eyes to glare at the man before closing them again and looking in the opposite direction.

"Don't call me Shiro-chan." he responded. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I'll wait for Matsumoto."

"Rangiku probably won't be coming back to the office today, Toshiro-kun. Just go with your father and have lunch." Isshin said, sitting back down at his desk.

"No." Toshiro replied stubbornly.

Isshin sighed and looked over to Gin. "Just take him. I don't want him in here when I'm not around." he said putting some papers in a drawer. Gin stooped down and easily picked Toshiro up by his armpits. Toshiro snapped his eyes opened and grit his teeth, uncrossing his arms to push away from his supposed father. Gin easily shifted his son so he could hold him bridal style.

"Release me! I don't want to go with you!" Toshiro yelled at him, once again trying to push him away. Gin shook his head and sighed, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Another picture up on deviantart. Uhh... I think I had something else to say, but I forgot... Oh well!<em>


	20. Kidnapping explanation and lunch

**Wish 20**

**Kidnapping explanation...and lunch.**

* * *

><p>"Release me! I don't want to go with you!" Toshiro yelled at him, once again trying to push him away. Gin shook his head and sighed, walking out of the room. Once he exited the room, he shunpoed over to the third division office. He dropped Toshiro on the couch when he entered the office.<p>

"What was that for?!" Toshiro shouted jumping off the couch. Gin gave him a gentle push and he plopped back down on the couch.

"Listen. Rangiku needs time to adjust to this. Apparently you do too. The only way that will happen, is if we treat you like we usually do, and stick to our normal routines. That also means you have to listen to what we say. Do you get it?" Gin told the young boy. Toshiro only glared at him before turning his head away.

"I get it, but I don't like it." Toshiro replied quietly.

"You don't have to like it. You only have to understand it. Now, we're going to go and get lunch. Normally you stay with me all of Wednesday. I had to take care of some business this morning, so your oka-san watched you." Gin explained.

"What kind of business?" Toshiro inquired, looking at Gin through the corners of his eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Would you like me to tell you your usual Wednesday schedule?" Gin asked with a lightly forced smile. Toshiro narrowed his eyes when he noticed this.

'He's hiding something. I bet he went to check on your material form, where ever they're hiding it...' Toshiro thought to Hyorinmaru. The zanpakto rumbled in agreement.

"No." Toshiro responded simply and stubbornly. Gin sighed and let his shoulders drop.

"Well, where do you want to go and eat than?" Gin asked. Toshiro remained silent. Gin rubbed his face with his hand, contemplating what he should do. Finally, he stood up. "Come on. I know where we could go." Gin said to his son. Toshiro glanced at him before standing up, following behind Gin.

'Where are they keeping you?' Toshiro asked Hyorinmaru as he walked along through the division.

'I have no idea, master.' Hyorinmaru replied. Toshiro scrunched his face up in frustration. He let it slip though when Gin grabbed his hand, meaning they were leaving the division. Toshiro sighed at this.

"Exactly _why_ do I have to hold someone's hand every time I leave a division?" Toshiro asked sourly.

"Well... I guess you can know. When you were younger, you usually went to Granny's to stay over night every Thursday night until we picked you up on Friday. One day though, when we came to pick you up, you weren't there. Granny had said that you were out playing with Hinamori outside still. When we found Hinamori, she said you were playing hide and seek with her. She called out and told him that we were there to pick you up and that the game was over, but you didn't come out from any hiding place. We searched for you until the sun set, but couldn't find you. When we told Granny, she said to maybe check to see if you were with Jindabo. We checked and asked him if he saw you that day at all.

He said no, but that some strange person had left a letter for me a few hours ago. Jindabo gave the letter to me and I ripped it open. It was a ransom letter, for you. They had kidnapped you and taken you somewhere. They demanded 220,000,000 yen (roughly 2 million U.S. dollars) by the next day for you to be returned. It said nothing about your safety though. I rushed off trying to find you, but couldn't. Yoruichi sent the stealth force out to find you when we told her. It took us two days, but we found you in a cave in the twenty-second district. You...weren't in the best condition, but you weren't in the worst condition..." Gin explained while they continued walking. At first Toshiro didn't respond.

"Why didn't you just pay them? I wouldn't have been injured than. How badly was I injured?" Toshiro inquired. Gin glanced down at his son.

'He actually wants to know what happened to him. Should I be concerned about this?' Gin asked himself.

"Well... the people who took you didn't deserve any yen for kidnapping you." Gin explained.

"And the injured part?" Toshiro pushed.

"Um... Well, you had a few scratches and bruises. You also had a broken arm. At least they didn't do something that couldn't be changed..." Gin said.

"Like what? Kill me?" Toshiro asked innocently, looking up at his father.

"Uh... yeah..." Gin trailed off. "We're here." They stopped in front of a simple outdoor restaurant/bar.

"This is a ramen shop." Toshiro stated.

"Is there a problem with that?" Gin asked.

"No." Toshiro replied as Gin let go of his hand and they bother took seats at the bar like thing.

"What would you like?" the man running the place asked.

"One shrimp ramen and..." Gin trailed off looking at Toshiro.

"One chicken ramen, please." Toshiro said. The man went to work on their ramen. Suddenly, Gin's face was right next to Toshiro's. Toshiro leaned away from him, but Gin held him in place.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro asked with a slightly disgusted look on his face. Gin took a whiff of the air and pulled back from his son, hand on his nose waving the air in front of him.

"When was the last time you had a bath, Shiro?" Gin asked through his hand.

"Hey! I don't smell that badly! Besides, you people haven't given me a chance to bathe yet." Toshiro retaliated, glaring at Gin with a tick mark on his forehead. Gin removed his hand from his nose and chuckled.

"Guess you'll need a bath today than." he commented, elbows on the counter. Toshiro crossed his arms and huffed, turning away. Gin smiled at his son.

'He's still as cute as always.' he thought to himself. The ramen arrived and they began eating. After Gin finished, he waited for Toshiro, who was taking his time eating. When Toshiro _finally_ finished eating he asked Gin a question.

"I can go back to the tenth now, right?"

Gin smiled and shook his head, an idea forming in his head. Toshiro gave a sigh and got down off the stool, waiting for Gin to finish paying.

'Best not to upset either of my supposed parents...' he grimly thought to himself. When Gin was done, the man took his hand again and led him elsewhere. Toshiro wasn't paying attention to where they were going, and he didn't really care. That was... until Gin stopped in front of Health Land.


	21. Health Land with Gin!

**Wish 21**

**Health Land with Gin!**

_Note: This chapter involves public bath houses. If you are not comfortable with the subject, please do not read._

* * *

><p>Toshiro wasn't paying attention to where they were going, and he didn't really care. That was... until Gin stopped in front of Health Land. The boy's eyes went wide.<p>

'Health Land...? Does he-does he intend-?' Toshiro stumbled in his mind. He felt Gin begin to move forward. Toshiro brought his other hand up to where Gin held his hand, grasping it and tried to pull away.

"No! No! I don't want to go there!" he yelled at the man. Gin stopped for a minute, turning around to face his struggling son.

'He usually loves to go to Health Land. He thinks of it as a small pool area.' Gin thought to himself. He sighed and shook his head. He put Toshiro's arm around his neck and lifted him up over his shoulder.

"No! Stop! Put me down!" Toshiro screamed, beating his small fists with as much force as he could against the man's back. Gin continued walking towards Health Land.

'Why isn't anyone stopping him?! Can't they see this is kidnapping?!' Toshiro yelled in his head.

'Master, it's sort of hard to see a parent kidnapping their own child. I don not think that this is kidnapping either...' Hyorinmaru told him.

'He's not my parent though! This IS kidnapping if I don't want to go somewhere with him!' Toshiro rebutted.

'Or it could be considered a child throwing a tantrum to get his way.' Hyorinmaru said.

'Are you implying something there, Hyorinmaru?' Toshiro asked the zanpakto icily.

'No, I am not. It is just a possible way people may look at this situation.' Hyorinmaru replied calmly.

"Ah! Hitsugaya-taicho. Welcome. Your Wednesday usual?" the woman running the front asked.

"Yep." Gin said, walking straight into the men's side.

"Stop! Put me down! I don't want to bathe here!" Toshiro continued yelling. They entered the shoe lockers and Gin kicked off his sandals. taking Toshiro's sandals off his own kicking feet. Gin eventually set him down in the locker room. Toshiro made to bolt, but Gin held him back by the his obi.

"No! No! No!" Toshiro yelled, flailing about. Gin looked at his son oddly.

"Why don't you want to bathe here? You love to bathe at Health Land." Gin commented, head tilted slightly.

"It's a bath house!" Toshiro said, still struggling to escape.

"So?" Gin asked.

"It's a PUBLIC bath house!" Toshiro yelled, starting to blush.

"Excuse me, sir? Please keep your child under control." the men's bath attendee said, stepping into the room.

"Ah. Sorry." Gin said to the man and he left. Gin plopped down on a bench in the changing area and pulled his son into his lap, one arm around his stomach, the other around his chest. He sighed and waited for Toshiro to cease his struggles. The boy did stop...a half an hour later. Toshiro was panting slightly and weakly trying to still escape.

'This isn't go to work, will it?' Toshiro asked Hyorinmaru, already knowing the answer.

'It won't work. It seems as though you have no choice in the matter.' the zanpakto replied.

Toshiro scrunched his eyes up and jerked one last time in Gin's grip, saying, "Damn it!"

'Master... Try and make this easier for yourself. Just agree to bathe here.' Hyorinmaru advised.

Toshiro grit his teeth before saying, "Fine. I'll take a stupid bath here. Just don't touch me, got it?" Gin released him, neither agreeing or disagreeing with Toshiro. The white-haired boy cast a glare at Gin before moving over to a corner in the changing room and grabbing a towel along the way. Once he started to undress, Gin did so as well.

Toshiro hastily undressed and wrapped the towel around his waist. He placed his clothing into a locker like...thing. He waited facing the wall, until he heard Gin close the door to where he put his clothing in. He turned around and was thankful that Gin had a towel on. Although Toshiro was blushing, and wanted nothing more than to grab his clothes in run, he followed Gin into the bath area. He sighed in relief when he saw no one else there.

Toshiro waited for his supposed father to sit down at a washing station so he could sit at the opposite wall, but Gin was waiting for him to sit first. Toshiro gulped and blushed more, walking over to the left wall to rinse off before soaking in the bath. To his dismay, Gin followed him.

'Hyorinmaru? Can I tell him no?' Toshiro asked his zanpakto.

'What do you mean?' Hyorinmaru asked.

'Can I tell Ichimaru to not sit by me?' Toshiro clarified.

'He is your father here, so I doubt he would obey you, master' Hyorinmaru said. Toshiro sighed and sat down on a stool. He bit his lip and eyed Gin out of the corner of his eye. The man squatted down next to him, and he pulled away a little.

"Can I wash your hair for you, Shiro-chan?" Gin questioned.

"Do I have a choice?" Toshiro inquired, looking away from him.

"Well, we're trying to make things the way they were, and I usually wash your hair when we come here. I'm asking though, because you seem rather uncomfortable with me touching you. So, can I wash your hair for you?" Gin explained. Toshiro slightly gaped at the man before regaining his snarky attitude and looking away.

"Since when were you a considerate person? You do what you want without asking or thinking about other's feelings. Why are you so considerate? Are you trying to convince me you're a good person? Like that will ever happen." Toshiro remarked snidely. Gin furrowed his brow and frowned at the boy.

"Toshiro, to be frank, you're acting like a little brat." Gin began.

"I am neither little, nor a brat!" Toshiro yelled, turning his hed to scowl at Gin.

"You didn't let me finish. I am being nothing but patient, thoughtful, and accommodating, but all you're doing is acting disrespectful, rude, haughty, and arrogant. If you keep acting this way, I can be the man you described if you want me too. Now, are you going to keep acting this way, or not?" Gin said calmly.

"Why would you care if I continue acting this way or not? Why should I be nice and respectful to you? You never treated me with respect. You're an idiot. A bastard, a traitor, an immoral, dishonorable, depraved, traitor!" Toshiro yelled at him. Gin sighed and looked at the tiled floor.

"Do you really want me to treat you that way?" Gin asked,

"Why would you care what I want? You never care what anyone wants except yourself. You don't even care about Matsumoto at all. You just abandoned her and broke her heart!" Toshiro shouted. Gin looked up at this remark. He glared at him with open eyes, red eyes. Toshiro's breath hitched and his eyes went wide.

"Don't you dare ever say I don't care for your mother." Gin growled. Toshiro fell backwards off the stool he was sitting on in fright. Gin paused and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes and they were a pale teal again. They were both silent for minutes, just staring at each other. Gin looked away and stood up, walking to the opposite wall to wash himself.

Toshiro remained on the floor for a minute, watching Gin. He gulped and slowly got back on the stool. He sluggishly began to wash himself.

'Master? Are you alright?' Hyorinmaru asked.

'I-I don't know... His eyes were like that time when he tried to kill me...' Toshiro responded, washing his left arm with soap. He brought the soap up to his shoulder and washed it, fingertips skimming his skin. He paused. Toshiro dropped the soap and grasped his left shoulder, trying to find something. He turned his head to look at his shoulder and his eyes widened. The scar he had from the winter war was gone. He looked down to his left knee, the scar that should have been above it also gone.

'How?' Toshiro asked himself.

'Master. This a different place. The winter war never happened here since Aizen does not exist here.' Hyorinmaru said.

'Wishes don't come true though. It's impossible.' Toshiro said, letting his right arm drop to his side. His breathing began to pick up.

'Master. Calm down. Isn't it good that your scars are gone?' Hyorinmaru said, trying to calm him down.

'Yes. No. I don't know!' Toshiro yelled in his head, gripping his hair in his fists, his body shaking. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Shiro-chan?" Gin asked with concern. Toshiro bit his lip, refusing to look at him.

"This...is real. But it can't be. Yet it is..." Toshiro mumbled, bringing his legs up to his chest and balancing on the stool.

"Toshiro. Toshiro. Are you alright?" Gin asked again.

"No." Toshiro said, shaking his head. After a few minutes, he said, "I want to soak in the bath."

"Have you washed all of your body?" Gin questioned.

"Yes." Toshiro said, nodding his head.

"How about your hair?" Gin inquired. Toshiro kept quiet at the question. Gin sighed at getting no response.

"Do you want me to wash your hair for you?" Gin asked quietly. The boy hesitantly nodded. Gin stood up and walked back into the changing room.

'If I deny that this is real, will it go away? Hyorinmaru?' Toshiro asked hesitantly, tears threatening to spill as realization hit him hard.

'No, master. This won't go away if you deny it.' Hyorinmaru replied just as sadly, upset he couldn't do more to comfort his master. Gin walked back in and set a bucket down next to them. He filled up the bucket with warm water and dumped it over Toshiro's head. The water washed over his face, dragging the tears away with it.

Gin put some shampoo in his hand, and began washing his son's hair. The only sound that could be heard was the sounding of the lathering of hair with shampoo. The sound of the door between the changing room and bath opened, causing Toshiro to jump a little. Both the silver-haired males turned their heads to the door. What Toshiro saw made his eyes go wide again, mouth agape. The person in the doorway, was Shiba Kaien.


	22. Shiba Kaien is alive!

**Wish 22**

**Shiba Kaien is alive!**

_Health Land is a real place in Soul Society! Look it up if you don't believe me! It's in an omake! Also, this chapter includes public bath houses again. If you are not comfortable with the subject, please do not read._

* * *

><p>The sound of the door between the changing room and bath opened, causing Toshiro to jump a little. Both the silver-haired males turned their heads to the door. What Toshiro saw made his eyes go wide again, mouth agape. The person in the doorway, was Shiba Kaien. Gin poured another bucket of water over his head, and he coughed, spitting out soapy water. He looked up again, and Ukitake and Kyoraku had joined him.<p>

"Ah! Toshiro, Gin! Funny to see you here!" Kaien cried out with a smile, walking over to them.

"Hmm..." Gin replied. "Who told you? Isshin-san? Rangiku? Or was it that Kyoraku-san overheard Rangiku talking to Nanao-chan, and he rushed over to tell Ukitake-san, and you were coincidentally there." Gin said, now lathering Toshiro's hair with conditioner.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? All that matters now is that I know, and I wanted to see Toshiro for myself." Kaien replied, bending down and peering at the boy. Kaien furrowed his eyebrows. The boy was looking at him with wide eyes, slight fear shining in them.

"Why does he look afraid of me?" Kaien asked.

"Huh?" Gin said and looked around to Toshiro's face. "Shiro-chan? You remember Kaien-san, right?"

Toshiro nodded slowly. "Sh-Shiba...Kaien..." he said, staring at the man.

'He-he can't be alive.' he thought to himself.

'Master. Remember, this isn't the world you know.' Hyorinmaru reminded.

"Is there something wrong, Shiro-chan?" Ukitake asked, stepping forward.

"Did-did Aizen have something to with...your death, Kaien-dono?" Toshiro asked shakily.

"Huh?" Kaien lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Whatcha talking about? I'm alive and well. Who's this Aizen person?" Kaien asked.

"N-nevermind..." Toshiro said, looking to floor.

'I wished for Aizen not to exist. Kaien-dono is alive. That means that hollow was somehow related to Aizen... Aizen killed Kaien-dono and Miyako-dono. He killed them.' Toshiro thought to himself, clenching his fists. The room began to grow chilled, a thin layer of ice coating the baths and anything with water on it. He immediately stopped releasing his reitsu and came back to reality when he felt hot water poured over his head. He spluttered, spitting out water. Toshiro turned around and glared at Gin.

"Teme! What did you do that for?!" he shouted.

"What was that all about?" Kyoraku inquired, joining them.

"Ah. Lately, Shiro-chan's reitsu has taken on an icy feeling, freezing things if he lets out too much." Gin explained.

"It's also grown too." Kaien stated, standing back up.

"Although that situation was odd, I'm more curious about his swearing." Ukitake said, frowning a little. Toshiro grumbled and stood up abruptly. He made his way over to the baths. When he reached the two baths, he turned around blushing.

"Don't watch me! It's creepy!" he shouted at the men. The four others in the room turned their heads away. They looked back to Toshiro only when they heard him sink into the water.

"Why are you in the cold bath?" Kyoraku asked.

"I don't like warm baths." Toshiro replied, sinking lower into the tub, his towel on his head. Ukitake was about to say something, but Gin shook his head.

"Just leave him for now." he told them. The three other men sat down on stools next to Gin, him tacking the spot Toshiro had just vacated.

'Hyorinmaru? Did I bring this upon myself?' he asked the zanpakto.

'In a way, I suppose so, master' Hyorinmaru replied. The boy sighed again, sinking further into the cool water. Now only his nose and eyes were poking out of the water. He closed his eyes and began to relax. He stiffened though when he heard someone get into the other pool next to him. Toshiro felt some of the warm water rush into the cool bath and opened his eyes slowly. He sighed when he saw Gin resting his head in his arms on the barrier between the two baths. Toshiro moved away from him and Gin continued to stare at him.

Five minutes later, Kaien, joined Gin in the warm pool and was in the same position as him, also staring at Toshiro. He sunk lower in the cold water, trying to block them out. He ignored the sounds of Ukitake and Kyoraku getting in the pool too. After ten minutes of blissful silence, Gin decided to speak.

"How about ya join us in the warm pool now. You'll catch hypothermia if you stay in the cold bath for too long." Gin said.

"I'll get _hyper_thermia if I enter the warm bath." Toshiro rebutted. A couple of minutes later, he heard someone exit the warm bath. Toshiro made sure to keep his eyes closed, knowing that whoever had gotten out was most likely naked. He waited a minute before relaxing again. That didn't last for long though, as he felt someone enter the cold bath with him. His eyes snapped open, leaking a little reitsu with the action.

"_What_ fo you think you're doing, Ichimaru?" the boy asked, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Ichimaru?" Ukitake inquired.

"You guys know the story, right? Well, Shiro-chan here thinks that this all isn't real. He thinks it's all a dream." Gin started, sitting down in the cold bath.

"That's because it is." Toshiro argued weakly, not entirely believing himself.

" So, he's been acting different lately." Gin finished.

"Hmm... I heard a rumor that Toshiro-kun stabbed himself, is that true?" Kyoraku asked, placing his arms behind his head.

"Where did you hear that from?" Gin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is it true?" Kyoraku pushed.

"Yes, it is." Toshiro said. He heard Ukitake gasp and looked away.

"I still don't get what the big deal is." Toshiro mumbled, sinking down in the water.

"You don't get what the big deal is?!" Kaien shouted, standing up abruptly, towel falling off his head onto the barrier. "How can you not know what the big deal is!" Kain reached across the barrier and made to grab Toshiro, but he calmly moved to the opposite end of the cold bath, far away from Kaien. He heard him growl. Toshiro ignored them all, once again beginning to relax in the cool water.

However, he didn't feel the vibrations in the water to signal that someone was moving towards him. He was too late to react when he felt the reitsu right in front of him. Toshiro opened his eyes quickly, only to be lifted out of the water by under his arms. He blushed profusely and struggled, causing the towel that was on his head to fall into the bath.

"What do you think you're doing, baka?!" Toshiro asked whoever had lifted him up.

"Moving you to the warm bath." Gin replied, moving over to the edge of the bath.

"Stop! Stop! Don't touch me! Release me! Let me go!Stop it!" Toshiro demanded. He was released, right into the warm bath. The boy coughed before moving away from them all. He glared at Gin's face as he re-entered the bath.

"I'm surprised you lasted that long in the cold bath. No one ever really goes in there." Kyoraku commented.

"I told you, I don't like the warm bath. I'll catch hyperthermia if I stay in it too long." Toshiro growled. Kaien quickly made his way over to Toshiro. Before the boy could move away, he swiftly gave Toshiro a light hit on the head.

"Hey! What did you do that for, Kaien-dono?!" Toshiro questioned.

"That's for hurting yourself. Seriously. Think before you act. What would have happened if your oto-san wasn't there?" Kaien asked.

"I probably would have woken up from this nightmare." Toshiro mumbled, looking away. After a few minutes of soaking in silence, Gin made his way over to Toshiro also, and placed his towel on his head.

"I don't need it." Gin explained, sitting a little ways away from his son. Toshiro eyed him before closing his eyes. About ten minutes, Toshiro opened his eyes, sensing that the water was becoming a bit too warm for his liking.

"I want to go now." Toshiro said to Gin, looking straight ahead.

"Why do you want to go?" Gin inquired.

"I just want to go." Toshiro replied, moving to the edge. He turned around and told the four men, "Don't watch me." He made sure that they weren't looking, and quickly got out, wrapping the towel that was on his head around his waist. Toshiro then briskly walked to the door between the bathing room and changing room, stopping at the door. He turned around and bowed.

"It was nice seeing you, Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san...Kaien-dono..." he said before exiting the room. Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Kaine all looked to Gin.

"What was that all about?" Kaien asked, leaning back against the edge of the tub, putting his arms on it.

"I don't know..." Gin trailed off, hanging his head and shaking it.

"Don't feel so bad, Gin-kun. How about I take you out drinking tonight?" Kyoraku asked.

"No. I have to meet Isshin-san taicho tonight. I want to train with him. I don't even know when Rangiku will be back tonight either. She may spend the night at Nanao-chan's and come back in the morning. She needs a short break." Gin said.

"Who's going to watch Toshiro-kun?" Ukitake asked.

"Miyako and I can watch Toshiro for you. We haven't seen him in a while either." Kaien offered.

"Thanks. You know the time. I should probably go now. Can't have him run off. Don't stay in the water too long, Ukitake-taicho." Gin said, getting out of the tub. The scene that he saw in the locker room surprised him, to say the least. Toshiro had his clothes on, not strange, but he was in one of the corners of the room, facing it.

"Uh... Shiro-chan? What are you doing?" Gin inquired, stepping closer to the boy.

"You gave me your towel. That means you don't have one on now." Toshiro said quietly.

"So? Why does that matter?' Gin asked, walking over to where his clothes were.

"You're naked, Ichimaru. That's what matters." Toshiro mumbled in response.

"I still don't see the big deal here." he said, slipping on his uniform. "Rangiku and I have both given you baths since you were little. We come here every Friday together too, in a private bathing room. It's not like you have anything we haven't seen."

"Don't say that!" Toshiro shouted, blushing in the corner.

"Why? It's the truth." Gin said, putting on his hoari while staring at his son.

"No! It isn't the truth." Toshiro replied. Gin walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, making the boy jump slightly.

"Toshiro. Even if you deny what's happening, it won't go away." Gin told him. Toshiro's eyes widened slightly.

'It's just like what Hyorinmaru said..." he thought. Gin smiled down at him, steering him away from the corner.

"Come on. Let's go back to my office." Gin said, leading Toshiro out of Health Land by the hand.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all the American readers have a happy Thanksgiving! One thing I'm thankful for is the emotional support of my friends and family. Another is that people actually read my fanfics. I seriously don't think they're all that good. Well, maybe Handprints. *shrugs* Ah, well. Thanks to those for favoriting, following, reading, and especially to those who review!<em>


	23. Stranger Danger!

**Wish 23**

**Stranger Danger!**

* * *

><p>"Come on. Let's go back to my office." Gin said, leading Toshiro out of Health Land by the hand. Toshiro watched the ground in silence as they walked.<p>

"So... we're going to go back there on Friday? With Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked quietly.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Gin asked, looking down at him. Toshiro didn't say anything.

"Would you like some watermelon?" Gin offered after a while. Toshiro nodded his head. They stopped at the same place that they bought their previous watermelon.

"Go pick it out, Shiro-chan." Gin said, releasing Toshiro's hand and giving him a slight push toward the watermelon. Toshiro peered back at Gin before walking towards the watermelon. Once again, he took his time picking out his watermelon, less enthusiastically than he usually would be though. He pointed to the watermelon he wanted, turning to face Gin.

Toshiro couldn't see Gin though, just a large crowd. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around.

'Where is he? If he's suppose to be my father, why would he leave? Especially since he's apparently protective of me.' Toshiro thought to himself, letting his hand drop back to his side.

'Just wait here, master, and he should return.' Hyorinmaru said.

'Hm.' was the boy's response. So, Toshiro waited for Gin. A few minutes later, a strange man walked towards him. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the man. The man 'casually' inspected the watermelons next to Toshiro. He moved away a little from the man, keeping an eye on him...and his watermelon. The man looked over at him, and Toshiro stared at him, scowl on his face.

"Hey, kid. Where are your parents?" the man asked. Toshiro felt a shiver run up his spine. He was about to open his mouth to tell the man he didn't have parents, when a hand clamped on his shoulder. Toshiro looked up and saw Gin looking down at him.

"Ah. There you are, Shiro." Gin said. Toshiro looked back to where the strange man was, but he wasn't there.

"Did you pick out a watermelon?" he asked. Toshiro nodded his head slowly, searching for the man in the crowd.

"Well? Which one is it?" Gin asked, a smile splitting his face.

'His smile is back...' Toshiro noted before pointing out the watermelon he wanted. Gin grabbed his hand and picked the watermelon up with the other. Toshiro continued looking around for the man as Gin paid.

'That was wierd... Who was that man?' Toshiro wondered.

'Master, I think it best to drop the subject and stay away from strangers.' Hyorinmaru told him. Toshiro bit his lip in consideration. He didn't get long to think though, as Gin quickly pulled him along as he walked away.

'Somethings different about him...' Toshiro thought to himself, eyeing Gin as he walked next to the man.

"Toshiro, who was that man?" Gin asked with a hint of annoyance lacing his voice.

"I don't know." Toshiro replied. 'So he saw the man too.' he thought.

"Please tell me you at least know not to talk to strangers." Gin said in the same voice, smile still in place.

"Sort of, but-" Toshiro started.

"Did you speak to him?" Gin interrupted.

"No, but-" Toshiro said.

"Were you going to talk to him?" Gin asked.

"Yes, because-" Toshiro said, not getting a chance to finish his sentence. Gin lifted him up from under his legs and held him to his body. He broke into a shunpo and Toshiro held onto Gin's kosode for life.

'I've never been carried in a shunpo before. It feels wierd.' Toshiro thought, slightly leaning into Gin. He jolted away though when he realized what he was doing. Gin finally stopped in front of the third division. He turned his head out of Gin's shoulder and looked at the guards, who were about to greet them. The two guards froze for some reason though. Toshiro then looked at Gin.

'He still has that smile on his face. Why are they afraid of it? Doesn't he usually wear that smile?' Toshiro asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Gin asked, cocking his head to the side.

"N-no taicho! Welcome back!" both guards shouted, bowing to the man. The third division captain nodded to them and entered the division.

"I can walk on my own." Toshiro said matter-of-factly to Gin. The man ignored him. Shinigami either bowed respectively, or fled from the captain. Some of them gave Toshiro looks of pity. He turned back to Gin and began to push against him.

"Let go. I'm fine. I can walk. I'm not some baby that needs help getting somewhere." Toshiro told him. The boy gave a rather strong push and fell over backwards. Now he was hanging from his knees upside down as Gin walked.

"Hey!" he shouted, flailing about. Luckily, or not, Kira was walking by at that moment with Hisagi and Abarai.

"Izuru. Could you take this to the office." Gin ordered sweetly, smiling at him.

"Y-yes, captain!" Kira shouted, taking the watermelon and walking back from where he came from. Renji and Shuhei exchanged looks, following after their friend.

"Get me up!" Toshiro demanded.

"Oh? I thought you wanted me to let you down." Gin said.

"If you let me down now, I'll hit my head!" Toshiro said.

"Then stop flailing." Gin said, letting a small frown settle on his features. Toshiro huffed and stopped moving, crossing his arms over his chest. Gin brought a knee up to Toshiro's back, aligning his leg with his son's back. He brought his knee up, pushing Toshiro up with it. He put an arm around Toshiro's back and held him close.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro questioned, not moving in his hold. Gin ignored him and continued walking back to his office. Toshiro continued to weakly push against Gin, not putting all he had into it. When they arrived at the office, the watermelon was in Gin's desk and the three friends were nowhere to be seen. Gin gently placed Toshiro on the couch and stared at him sadly.

"What is it now?" Toshiro asked bitterly, falling onto his side on the couch.

"Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger?' Gin asked shaking his head.

"From Granny when I was little. I haven't needed to follow that rule since I became a member of the Gotei thirteen though." Toshiro said, closing his eyes.

"You are not a member of the Gotei thirteen though. You are just a child. Remember what I told you earlier today about the kidnapping? That could have happened again today." Gin explained.

"You're being paranoid." Toshiro said as he rolled over onto his other side, facing the back of the couch.

"Just promise me you won't speak to people you don't know. And if someone you don't know starts talking to you, run to the nearest shinigami, okay?" Gin asked.

"Fine. If it will get you off my back, I won't speak to people." Toshiro said. Gin sighed, shaking his head while he walked back over to his desk to work on paperwork.

* * *

><p><em>O_O How the heck did I start and finish this on Thanksgiving?! That shouldn't be possible on a holiday! O_O<em>


	24. More pictures and a tantrum?

**Wish 24**

**More pictures...and a tantrum?**

* * *

><p>Toshiro laid on his side facing the back of the couch for about a half an hour, blankly staring at the couch. He eventually sighed, sitting up on the couch. He spotted the bookshelf with pictures on them again and went over to take another look at them. The same pictures were there. The one with him sitting in the persimmon orchard with his parents, the one with him riding on Gin's shoulders, the one with him sleeping, him just smiling, and him sitting in his Granny's lap.<p>

Toshiro looked up the shelves, looking to see if there were anymore pictures. There weren't anymore above the shelf. He looked below it, once again finding no more pictures. One thing he did find though, was a thick book with his name neatly written on it in kanji.

'It's Matsumoto's writing...' he thought, pulling the book off the shelf. It was a large baby blue book with his full name on it. It had tiny dragons that looked a lot like Hyorinmaru on it too.

'Okay, if that's not suspicious, I don't know what is.' Toshiro said to himself, tracing the dragons with a finger. He stood up from his squatting position and walked over to the couch, plopping down on it.

"You lookin' at your scrapbook, Shiro?" Gin asked.

'I said I wouldn't speak to people, so I won't.' Toshiro thought smugly, letting a smirk cross his features. He opened the book and his smirk vanished instantly, his smugness being replaced with shock.

'What is this? Is this what people call a birth certificate?' Toshiro asked no one. Indeed, it was a birth certificate. It had his name at the top and Gin's and Rangiku's names listed as his parents. Unohana had signed as the doctor that had delivered him. His birthdate was there, December twentieth, along with his weight and height (length?). Apparently he had come a month early, and was rather small. Toshiro chewed his bottom lip as he looked over the certificate.

'This looks real, but it can't be. They had to have faked it somehow.' Toshiro convinced himself. He flipped the page and saw a picture of him as a newborn in Rangiku's arms. He _was_ small, though he had some white hair on his head. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully. The next page just had random pictures of him as an infant. He flipped the page again. It was titled: Shiro and Chichi (father). It showed a picture of Gin holding him as a baby.

'I don't know whether to flip the page, or puke.' Toshiro thought bitterly. He opted to flip the page. There was a picture of Gin feeding him, giving him a bath, holding a toy out of his reach, all when he was an infant.

The next page had him at what appeared a birthday party. He was...playing in a chocolate cake...he had the unlit candle in his hair and chocolate smeared everywhere. Another picture on the page was him being held by Gin while he tore open gifts. Toshiro looked at the title of the page and it said: First Birthday! Toshiro sighed and looked at the page next to it. Him playing with various toys. One...was a plush dragon.

'What is with the dragons if they don't know that Hyorinmaru is a dragon?' Toshiro asked himself, turning the page. The next page had more various pictures. Gin trying to feed him, but him refusing, and more. After a few more pages, he found a page titled, Hihiu (Mother) and Shiro.

There were various pictures, some just like Gin's. There were a few different ones though. One was him and Rangiku watching fireworks at a festival, both of them attacking a sleeping Gin, her tickling a two year-old version of himself, and her giving him a hug at what could be the age of seven. Toshiro growled and slammed the book shut, throwing it across the room. The book hit the wall and slid down.

"Toshiro. What do you think you're doing?" Gin asked with a sigh, getting up from his desk to retrieve the book. Toshiro leaned his back into the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting Indian style.

'I won't speak. I won't speak. I won't speak.' Toshiro chanted in his head, glaring at the wall. Gin walked over to the bookshelf and slid the scrapbook back into it's spot. He then walked over to his son and squatted on the floor at his height beside the couch. Gin tilted his head and waved one of his hands up and down in front of Toshiro's face.

'I won't react. I won't react. I won't react.' Toshiro chanted, narrowing his eyes at the wall.

"Shiro-chan~. Shiro-chan~. Come on, Shiro-chan~. Tell me what's wrong." Gin said in a sing-song voice, continuing to wave his hand in front of Toshiro. Toshiro clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut.

'I've had enough of this.' Toshiro thought before flashing his eyes open. He pointed an index finger at Gin. Said man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hado number one: Sho." Toshiro said, smirking slightly. A small amount of blue energy shot out of his finger, making Gin somersault a few feet back. Before he got to his feet, Toshiro was already on his, thrusting both hands in front of him.

"Hado number fifty seven: Daichi Tenyo." he murmured. Objects such as books, vases, papers, the desks, chairs, and couch began to levitate.

"Toshiro!" Gin shouted, about to move towards the boy. He had to dodge a vase that came at him though.

"Stop! Don't say anything, don't do anything! Just stop! I am tired of all this! This isn't real! It can't be real! Those pictures mean nothing! All of this isn't real!" Toshiro yelled, aiming books and vases at Gin. A couch also flew towards the doorway, making a hole in it.

"Toshiro, stop this! If you don't stop, I'll have to do things I don't want to do!" Gin shouted back.

"Shut up!" Toshiro yelled, aiming a chair at him.

"Taicho?! Are you alright?! What's going on?!" Kira shouted as he made his way through the rubble of the door and wall. He barely managed to dodge a desk coming at him.

"Kira!" Renji and Hisagi yelled, coming up to him.

"Is that Toshiro?" Renji suddenly asked. He had a vase thrown at him.

"Watch it!" the sixth division lieutenant yelled, shaking his fist at the boy.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! Is there anything we can do to help?" Hisagi asked the captain. Toshiro's blood boiled again at hearing that man being called _his_ title. The title he worked so hard to achieve.

"Help me subdue him, but don't hurt him!" Gin yelled back. The three lieutenants nodded to the captain, hastily entering the room.

"Just stay away from me!" Toshiro yelled, letting some reitsu out. The surrounding area slowly began to ice over.

"Bakudo number one: Sai!" Renji yelled, pointing his index and middle finger at the boy. Toshiro froze, his shoulders and arms locking behind his back. He easily broke it with his reitsu.

"Bakudo number sixty-three: Sajo Sabuko!" Kira shouted, raising a hand at Toshiro, then closing it. Yellow chains came forth, directed at Toshiro. He easily dodged, but the chains followed.

"Tch." Toshiro said, holding both hands in front of him in a blocking position. "Bakudo number thirty-nine: Enkosen!" A spinning disk appeared in front of him, blocking the attack.

"What the?" Renji said to himself, not believing what the kid was doing. Toshiro was panting though, scrunching his eyebrows together.

'Where did all my stamina go? My reitsu?' he asked himself, releasing the bakudo.

"Bakudo number nine: Geki!" Hisagi yelled, catching Toshiro off guard. He froze, unable to move.

'Damn it!' Toshiro thought trying to move. It was no use. He was fully under the paralysis kido. Gin cautiously walked over to him. Toshiro glared up at him, but closed his eyes, seeing the black petals.

'Hakufuku won't work on me.' Toshiro said to himself, eyes still squeezed shut.

"Hmm...Hisagi-san? How long will your Geki work?" Gin inquired, continuing to look at Toshiro.

"Ten minutes at least." Hisagi replied, looking around the messy and partly destroyed room.

"Oi. Care to give us an explanation?" Renji asked.

"Let's just say Toshiro isn't himself right now and leave it at that." Gin said, about to pick up Toshiro.

"Would you like me to fetch Rangiku-san?" Kira asked.

"No. I can handle this." Gin said. He looked over to the clock. It was nearing four in the afternoon. Gin sighed and picked up Toshiro, cradling him in one arm.

"Could you send a butterfly to Kaien-dono and tell him I don't need him to come over tonight." Gin demanded.

"Hai, sir." Izuru said, going off to get a butterfly.

"Would you like us to help clean up the room?" Hisagi asked, scratching his head.

"Do whatever you want." Gin said, staring down at his child. By now, Toshiro had opened his eyes once more and was glaring at him, still unable to move. Gin frowned at him before wrapping his other arm around him, holding him close.

"Tell Izuru tp not let anyone bother us tonight." Gin said before he disappeared in shunpo.

* * *

><p><em>Another pic up on deviantart if you're interested in checking that out.<em>


	25. What are you scared of?

**Wish 25**

**What are you scared of?**

* * *

><p>A minute later, Gin arrived at the house, a temporarily paralyzed Toshiro in his arms. The boy continued to glare at Gin as he opened the door to the house and entered. He walked into Toshiro's room and gently laid him down on the bed. He backed away a few steps and stared at his son for a few minutes, Toshiro glaring defiantly back.<p>

Gin went over to the desk in the room, grabbing the chair that went with it. He picked up and walked over to the door. Toshiro watched his movements the best he could. Gin set the chair down backwards against the door, the back facing the room. He sat in the chair backwards, resting his head on the top of it.

Five minutes later, the chains broke and the paralysis lifted from Toshiro. He continued to lay on the bed though, just glaring at his 'father'. Ten minutes of silence went by. Then another five minutes.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to punish me?" Toshiro asked, apparently calm.

"Normally I would punish ya, but I just can't bring myself to do it this time." Gin replied sadly.

"Why?" Toshiro questioned, turning his head to look in the opposite direction. "I was bad, wasn't I?" Gin was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Yeah." he replied. "That wasn't you though."

"What do you mean that wasn't me? Of course it was me." Toshiro said sitting up and leaning against the backboard of the bed, still refusing to look at Gin.

"It was you, but you were scared of something." Gin explained. Toshiro's head snapped up, looking at Gin with slightly wide eyes.

"Scared of what?" he asked.

"I don't know." Gin responded, shrugging. "You tell me."

"I wasn't scared. Even if I was scared of something, why would I tell you?" Toshiro bit out.

" 'Cause I'm your oto-san." Gin said simply. Toshiro bit his lip, remaining silent. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"You're not my chichi." Toshiro finally replied. Gin remained silent before sighing.

"What can I do to prove to you that I'm your oto-san?" he inquired.

"I don't want a chichi. I don't need one either." Toshiro said a little loudly.

"Everyone needs an oto-san, Toshiro." Gin said. "Why don't you want one?"

"They didn't want me, so I don't want them." Toshiro said bitterly, closing his eyes.

"Toshiro... Who wouldn't want you? You're one of the best kids in the world." Gin said, moving towards his son.

"Stay away!" the boy shouted, opening his eyes only to narrow them.

"I can't do that Toshiro." Gin said sitting down on the bed.

"No one wanted me. I'm a freak, so they let me die! Even the villagers didn't want me around! The only one who wanted me was Granny! She's the only one that cares! Not even Hinamori wants me around!" Toshiro shouted, moving as far away from Gin as he could on the bed. That didn't stop Gin from reaching out to him. Toshiro kicked, not wanting the man to come any closer. Gin caught one of his ankles though and gave in a tug, pulling the boy towards him.

"No! No! Don't touch me!" Toshiro shouted, still fighting. Gin wrapped his arms around Toshiro's midsection and brought him close, hugging him from behind.

"No! Stop!" Toshiro demanded. Gin continued to embrace him, not letting go.

"What are you scared of, Toshiro?" Gin asked. Toshiro gave no reply, continuing to struggle against Gin's firm grip.

"Are you scared to have an oto-san and oka-san?" Gin inquired. Toshiro still didn't respond, struggling harder.

"Are you...afraid of being rejected?" Gin finally asked. Toshiro froze for a minute before fighting as much as he could, letting out a strangled cry in the process.

'Master, please. Calm down. This has gone on for long enough. You have been throwing a fit for over an hour now. Please stop.' Hyorinmaru pleaded with his master. Toshiro ignored him. Gin held Toshiro, waiting for him to calm down. He calmed down forty-five minutes later. Toshiro was panting, a few tears escaping his eyes. He rubbed at them furiously, trying to make them stop.

"You'll hurt your eyes if you keep doing that." Gin said, pulling Toshiro's hands away from his eyes with one hand. The boy bit his lip, turning his head to the side. Gin moved his head to that side also, trying to look his son in the eye. Toshiro moved his head to the other side. Gin also moved his head to the other side. Toshiro let his head sag down. Gin placed his head on top of Toshiro's.

"You done now?" Gin asked quietly. Toshiro let the top of his head fall back and hit Gin's chest. He looked up at Gin and Gin looked down at him.

"You really think you're my chichi, don't you." Toshiro stated.

"I don't think so, I know so." Gin stated. Toshiro studied Gin's open eyes.

'He truly believes that I'm his son. His eyes have that determined look in them that Matsumoto says I get when my mind is set on something. I guess it might be possible. No, what am I thinking. I can't have parents.' Toshiro thought. He closed his eyes and continued to lay against Gin. He snapped them open though when he heard his stomach growl. Gin chuckled when he heard it.

"Are you hungry, Shiro-chan?" Gin asked smiling at him. Toshiro shrugged his shoulders, blushing.

"We can have dinner now, if you want." Gin said. Toshiro nodded his head and Gin released him, allowing him to stand up. He walked to the door and turned around, waiting for Gin.

"Are you sorry for tearing up my office?" Gin asked, still sitting on the bed.

"Not really." Toshiro said, lightly kicking the desk chair in boredom.

"Ah. Well, at least you're honest." Gin said standing up. He walked over to the chair and pushed it aside, opening the door. He walked through and Toshiro followed. They made their way to the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?" Gin asked, leaning against the counter.

"Rice and curry." Toshiro said.

"We had that a couple of nights ago though. How about something else?" Gin said frowning a little.

"Chicken yakitori." Toshiro responded after thinking for a minute.

"We don't have a grill here, but we can cook it on the stove and it tastes just as good." Gin replied.

"That's fine." Toshiro said sitting at the table.

"We need something besides yakitori though. How about some miso soup, rice, and some green beans?" Gin asked, moving to get a pan.

"Whatever you want." Toshiro said laying his head down on the table. After Gin finished laying everything out that he needed, Toshiro asked, "Can I help?"

Gin glanced at him briefly from the corner of his eyes. "Normally I'd say yes, but this time I'm going to say no." he said, preparing the miso soup.

"Why not? You let me help on Monday." Toshiro asked.

"And how did that end, Toshiro?" Gin asked. Toshiro didn't respond, burying his head in his arms.

"You ended up stabbing yourself." Gin answered his own question.

"Let me boil the rice than." Toshiro said lifting his head.

"You might try to burn yourself though." Gin replied, placing the soup on the stove to simmer.

"What can I do than?" Toshiro asked a bit miffed.

"You can sit at the table and not move." Gin said, moving on to the green beans. Toshiro sighed and laid his head back down on the table, watching Gin as he cooked.


	26. The forgotten watermelon!

**Wish 26**

**The forgotten watermelon!**

_Just a short little thing that needs to be mentioned._

* * *

><p>Isshin looked at the clock. It was already five thirty in the evening. He got up from his desk and stretched, making his way to the training grounds. He stood on the grounds for a half an hour.<p>

"Where is he?" Isshin asked himself. He made his way out of the tenth division. He looked both ways down the street before taking a left. He walked for a while and took another left. Finally he came to the third division. The guards greeted him and he entered. Isshin stopped when he arrived at where the door to the captain's office was supposed to be. He stared at the upturned couch in the hallway for a moment.

He peered inside and stepped into the rubble of the wall and door. Isshin looked to his right, seeing Kira putting books back on the bookshelf. In the middle, Renji was turning the coffee table back on its feet. He peered to the left and saw Hisagi putting a desk in chair where they were suppose to be.

Isshin let out a whistle, alerting the three to his presence. "Wow. What a mess! I'm thinking Toshiro had something to do with this, right?" he exclaimed.

"How did you know that Toshiro had something to do with this?" Hisagi inquired, leaving the desk.

"Hmm... To put it simply, Toshiro-kun isn't exactly himself at the moment." Isshin said, scanning the room again.

"Yeah, we got that. We want to know what's going on though." Renji said standing up.

"Eh, well... you have to promise not to publish it Seireitei Communications, got it?" Isshin said, looking at all three.

"Is whatever going on with Toshiro-kun that interesting?" Kira asked walking over to him.

"Mmm... I guess you could say so. It's a little amusing, but very worrisome." Isshin said, scratching the back of his head.

"We won't publish it, so will you tell us what's going in?" Hisagi pleaded.

"Alright. Toshiro-kun thinks that this is all a really bad dream. Be careful when you interact with him. That's all I'll say for now." Isshin said, walking towards a spot of green in the room

"What do you mean 'a bad dream'?" Kira asked.

"It's a bit confusing." Isshin replied, picking up the green object. "Well, ja!" he said, disappearing in shunpo.


	27. Stay still

**Wish 27**

**Stay still**

* * *

><p>Toshiro bit his lip, bouncing his foot on the floor. He was still at the table and all he could do was watch Gin work at the stove. The man had told him to stay at the table, so he was doing as he was told. It was so boring though!<p>

"Please stop tapping your foot, Toshiro. It's getting annoying." Gin commented while he stirred the soup. Toshiro reluctantly stopped tapping his foot. After a few minutes though, he began tapping his fingers on the table. Gin sighed.

"Stop, Toshiro." he said.

"What do you expect me to do than?!" Toshiro asked in exasperation.

"I expect you to do what you're doing now. I know you can't sit still for long periods of time without doing anything." Gin explained, turning the heat on the soup down.

"Teme." Toshiro growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Watch your language, Toshiro." Gin said. Toshiro growled again before propping his elbows on the table top and letting his head fall into his hands.

"So you don't want me to do anything." Toshiro clarified.

"Yep. You can breathe though." Gin said without turning around.

'Damn it! How did he know I would hold my breath?!' Toshiro asked himself.

'At times you can be rather predictable, master.' Hyorinmaru commented.

"Just sit here." Toshiro said.

"And breathe." Gin repeated.

"Is this my punishment for destroying your office?" Toshiro asked. Gin shrugged his shoulders.

"If you be quiet, dinner will be ready sooner." Gin told him.

"You said that half an hour ago." Toshiro mumbled to himself. A moment later, there was a knock at the door. Gin hesitated for a moment before laying the spoon he was using down.

"Stay there and don't move." Gin told Toshiro. The white-haired boy heard Gin walk into the main room and open the door. He overheard Gin sigh and say something to whoever was at the door. Toshiro heard his name mentioned and this perked his interest.

'What are they saying?' Toshiro asked himself. He was about to stand up, but Hyorinmaru reminded him not to.

'Master, he said not to leave the table.' the zanpakto said.

'They're talking about me though.' Toshiro rebutted, debating between staying out and finding something out.

'Just because your name is mentioned, doesn't mean they're talking about you.' Hyorinmaru said.

'Since when if your name is mentioned, are they not talking about you?' Toshiro asked, sitting down at the table.

'Are you against me too, Hyorinmaru?' he asked the zanpakto.

'No, Master. I only want what is best for you.' Hyorinmaru replied.

'What is that suppose to mean?' Toshiro sighed.

'It means that I want the optimal things for you.' Hyorinmaru explained.

'Does that mean you're trying to help me get home, or are trying to get me to stay here?' Toshiro asked, settling his head in his arms.

'I do not know, master.' Hyorinmaru responded. Toshiro sighed and closed his eyes.

'I can't believe I'm obeying Ichimaru. Since when did I decide to obey him?' Toshiro asked himself.

'Master...' Hyorinmaru warned as Toshiro stood up silently. The boy ignore the zanpakto as he swiftly and quietly made his way to the wall where the entryway to the rest of the house was.

"...Is that okay?" someone asked. Toshiro's eyes widened as he realised that the visitor was Isshin.

"I suppose so. Tell me the results though, okay?" Gin said back to Isshin.

"Alright. Well, you enjoy your night. I'm gonna go home and get some sleep." Isshin yawned. Toshiro heard the man get up and walk towards the door, opening it and leaving. Toshiro scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. He hadn't heard Gin move at all. Was he still in the living room? He peered around the corner into the main room. Gin wasn't there. Toshiro fully stepped out into the entryway between the two rooms. He turned his head left and right looking for the man. No sign of him though.

"Look what Isshin-san brought over." Gin said from behind him. Toshiro whipped his body around and saw Gin leaning against the counter with a watermelon in his hand.


	28. Try again

**Wish 28**

**Try again**

* * *

><p>"Look what Isshin-san brought over." Gin said from behind him. Toshiro whipped his body around and saw Gin leaning against the counter with a watermelon in his hand.<p>

"We forgot it at the office. Wasn't it nice of him to bring it over?" Gin asked, smiling at the boy.

"Hn." was Toshiro's only response sitting back down at the table. Gin set the watermelon down on the counter and went back to cooking.

"I thought I told you not to move from the table." Gin said.

"I was curious." Toshiro said looking away.

"Be careful when you're curious. It's good to be curious, since it's a part of learning. It can also be dangerous though too." Gin told his son.

"What were you and Isshin-san taicho talking about?" Toshiro inquired, staring at the man's back.

"Just some paperwork." Gin replied, turning off the stove.

"Why did I hear my name then?" Toshiro questioned.

"Isshin-san taicho was wondering how you were doing, since he saw what you did to my office." Gin explained. He turned around and approached Toshiro.

"You have two choices of what you can do right now. Either you can remain sitting there, or you can set the table. Which one would you like to do?" Gin asked.

"Set the table." Toshiro grumbled, rising from the chair. Gin went back and began placing their dinner in bowls. Toshiro wandered over to one side of the kitchen, opening the cupboards below the counter. No plates or bowls, just pots and pans. He closed the cupboards and opened the ones next to them. Various cooking ingredients. Toshiro sighed and closed the cupboards, standing up.

"The plates and bowls are above you, cups to your right." Gin commented. Toshiro looked up and saw the cupboards above him. He managed to open the cupboards easily, but the plates and bowls were both on second shelves. Toshiro pushed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. Of course they had to be on the second shelf. He growled a little, and Gin noticed. Gin briefly looked over at Toshiro and smiled a little.

"Try using the stool." Gin said, trying to hold back a chuckle at the face his son was making. Toshiro glanced to the side and saw a stool against the wall. He's be able to reach if he used the stool, but in no way would he give the man any satisfaction.

'He wants me to use the stool. There's another way to get up there though.' Toshiro thought, smirking to himself. He turned arund and placed both his palms on the edge of the counter. He lifted himself up and his his feet were hanging a good two feet off the ground. He turned and tucked his feet under his legs in a kneeling position. Toshiro reached his hands up and grabbed two plates.

Just as he grabbed the plates though, someone else grabbed _him_ from behind. Toshiro turned his head and saw that Gin was the one who had lifted him off the counter and set him on the ground. The man plucked the plates from his hands and set them back in the cupboard.

"Try again, Shiro-chan." Gin said while leaning against the counter next to him. Toshiro scowled at him and repeated what he had just done to get up on the counter. Just as he was about to grasp the plates again, Gin grabbed him by his hips once more and set him on the floor.

"Try again, Shiro." Gin repeated. Toshiro glared at him and looked back to where the stool was.

'I won't use the stool.' Toshiro said to himself, walking over to the table. He snatched a chair and dragged it over to the counter. He placed it so that the front of the chair was facing Gin, and climbed onto it. This time Toshiro went to grab the bowls, but Gin once again lifted him up. Gin didn't set him on the ground, but grabbed the chair and brought it back over to the table. He plopped the white-haired boy down on the chair and pushed him in.

"If you're going to be difficult and not get the plates properly, than stay there while I do it." Gin said to him. Toshiro crossed his arms on the table and let his head fall into them. He watched as Gin set the table and dished the food into serving bowls. He placed the food on the table and retrieved two sets of chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." Gin said as he began to eat. Toshiro didn't say anything and kept his head on the table. After a few minutes of Toshiro not moving, Gin decided to speak up.

"Toshiro, you have to eat." Gin told him. The boy didn't move.

"If you eat your dinner, you can have some watermelon afterwards." Gin enticed. Toshiro slowly sat up and took his chopsticks into his hand, starting to eat. All throughout the meal, Toshiro glared at Gin. The man ignored the glare that was sent at him, eating his meal peacefully.

"Stop glaring at me, Toshiro you could have fallen and cracked your head open the ways you were going about getting the plates down." Gin said, placing some rice in his mouth.

"I didn't fall though." Toshiro said, staring at his food as he ate.

"How were you going to get down with plates in your hands?" Gin inquired.

"I would have jumped down."

"What if you slipped?" Gin pushed

"What if I didn't?" Toshiro rebutted. Gin smiled at the boy.

"To prove something true, you must assume the assumption is false." Gin told him.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To prove a statement true, you must first assume it's false." Gin clarified, eating some green beans.

"Hn." Toshiro replied, continuing to eat. Half an hour later, Gin was watching Toshiro finish his dinner.

"Would you quit staring at me?" Toshiro asked, eyebrow twitching. Gin continued staring at the boy.

Ten minutes later, Toshiro said, "I'm done. May I have my watermelon now?"

"You haven't eaten your green beans though." Gin replied, getting up to clear away the dishes.

"I'm full though." Toshiro said.

"If you're full, then you don't have room for watermelon." Gin said, turning on the faucet.

"I do have room for watermelon."

"If you have room for watermelon, then you have room for green beans." Gin told him.

"I don't want them." Toshiro frowned, crossing his arms.

"If you don't want you're green beans, you must not want watermelon." Gin replied, rinsing off his plate. Toshiro didn't respond, eyeing the watermelon. The next thing Gin knew, he heard a chair clatter to the ground and a swoosh of air next to him. He stood rigged and turned his head around. Toshiro was gone and the chair he was sitting on was knocked over. Gin turned around fully, hands dripping. He looked to his left and saw the watermelon was missing.

"Don't tell me he actually does know shunpo." Gin muttered to himself, looking around the kitchen. He sighed and walked over to where the knives were.

"You know, you'll need a knife to cut that watermelon!" Gin yelled, holding a knife up upside down. There was no movement. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hand quickly reaching for the knife that was behind him. Gin dropped the knife in his hand and firmly placed one of his hands on the arm reaching towards the knife, the other wrapping around a waist. Toshiro kicked out as he was lifted into the air, his arms pinned to his sides.

Gin walked over to the chair that was laying on its side and managed to set it up right while holding onto Toshiro. He sat down on the chair, making Toshiro sit on his lap.

"Let go!" Toshiro demanded, struggling.

"Mmm... nope. Ya got two choices here. Either eat your green beans on your own and I'll consider letting you have that watermelon, or I'll feed you myself, meaning no watermelon. Your choice, Toshiro." Gin said. Toshiro stopped moving and stared straight ahead.

"Fine, I'll feed myself." Toshiro bit out. Gin released Toshiro's arms, but wrapped his arms around his son's midsection.

"I said, I will feed myself." Toshiro repeated.

"Yep. So eat." Gin said, laying his head on top of Toshiro's head.

"Why am I still in your lap than?" Toshiro questioned.

"Oh. We can't have you running off again, now can we? Besides, I just want to hug my cute little son." Gin said, giving Toshiro a little squeeze.

Toshiro growled and repeated in his head, 'I will not stab him. I will not stab him. I will not stab him. I will not stab him.' He picked up his chopsticks, stabbing his green beans and putting them in his mouth. Gin continued to snuggle him as he ate, further irritating Toshiro.

"There, I'm done. Now I get my watermelon." Toshiro stated, setting his chopsticks down.

"Hmm... I don't know about that." Gin said, leaning back in the chair, effectively pulling Toshiro with him.

"What? What do you mean, 'I don't know about that'?" Toshiro asked, looking up at the man.

"I said I would consider letting you have some watermelon, not that you could have some for sure." Gin explained. Toshiro began to kick and squirm.

"Teme! You tricked me!" Toshiro yelled.

"I never tricked you. You just didn't pay attention. Is calling me a bastard anyway to convince me to give you watermelon?" Gin inquired. Toshiro stopped squirming, slamming his head against in's chest.

"I want the watermelon now." Toshiro growled at the man.

"You can't have watermelon right now. If you help me wash the dishes, we'll see if you deserve to have watermelon." Gin said to him. Toshiro growled, slamming his head against Gin's chest again.

"That's not helping your case, Toshiro." Gin reprimanded. Toshiro bit his bottom lip, trying to think of some way to get watermelon at that moment. Then it hit him.

"You don't even know where the watermelon is." Toshiro said, smirking up at the man.

"It's in your room on the floor in your closet." Gin answered.

"How would you know?" Toshiro asked calmly. Inside though, he was swearing up a storm.

"That's where you hide things that you take without permission. It's also where you planned on eating the watermelon." Gin said. Toshiro remained silent.

"Tell ya what, if you stay here in the chair at the table, and help me cleanup the house a bit, then you might be able to have some watermelon." Gin offered.

"I want a definite answer." Toshiro said.

"You won't get one, so take it or leave it."

"Fine," Toshiro said after a few minutes. "What do I do?"

"First, you need to stay seated while I go and get that watermelon." Gin said. Toshiro nodded and Gin released him. Toshiro quickly stood up, but didn't move to far away. Gin vacated the seat and Toshiro sat down. He watched as Gin left to fetch the watermelon.

'This. Sucks.' Toshiro thought, face hitting the table. "Ow."


	29. Cleaning for the watermelon

**Wish 29**

**Cleaning for the watermelon**

* * *

><p>Gin came back a few minutes later with the watermelon. Toshiro lifted his head from the table and watched to see what he would do with the fruit. The man placed the watermelon on top of the fridge. He placed it. On top of the fridge. How was he suppose to get to the delicious piece of fruit if it was on top of the fridge?!<p>

'I believe the point is that you can look, but can't touch it, master.' Hyorinmaru said to him.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at it, or are you going to convince me to give you some of it?" Gin questioned, making his way towards the sink. Toshiro glared at the man before looking back to the watermelon.

'The things I'll do for watermelon...' he thought to himself. He made his way over to the sink and stood next to Gin.

"I'm going to wash them, then you're going to dry them, okay? Set them on the counter when you're done." Gin instructed, tossing the boy a dish towel. Toshiro caught it with ease and began to dry the dishes Gin handed him. He looked up from the dishes and tried looking out the window. The reflection in the window caught his attention. He could see the watermelon on top of the refrigerator. It was in the perfect spot for him to see it. Toshiro looked back down to the dish he was drying.

'I get my watermelon after this, right? So the sooner I get this done, the sooner I get the watermelon.' Toshiro convinced himself. He sped up his drying and hastily placed the dishes on the counter, Gin continuing to wash the dishes at a languid pace. Ten minutes later, all the dishes were washed and dried. Gin grabbed the pots and pans, putting them away. Toshiro once again climbed up on to of the counter, putting plates away. Gin turned back to grab more dishes, but sighed.

'He's up on the counter again.' Gin thought to himself. He walked up behind Toshiro and plucked the bowl from his hands. He placed it back on the counter and lifted Toshiro down.

"Every time you climb up there, I _will_ bring you back down." Gin said, grabbing cooking utensils and moving to put them away. Toshiro climbed back on top of the counter, putting a bowl away. Gin looked over his shoulder at Toshiro and shook his head.

He once more walked up behind Toshiro and grabbed him by his waist with one arm. Gin lifted him off the counter and held onto him, making his way over to the stool. The man stooped down and snatched the stool, bringing it back over to where Toshiro previously was. He placed it on the ground and set Toshiro on it, handing him a bowl. Gin turned away from Toshiro to continue cleaning up the kitchen.

Not a minute later he said, "If I turn around and see you on the counter, there's no watermelon." Gin heard the boy sigh, followed be the sound of him jumping off the counter onto the stool.

'Why am I listening to him again? Oh, yeah, the watermelon. It's not _that _important that I would obey Ichimaru, right? I can easily grab it when he's not looking. I don't need to be doing this.' Toshiro said to himself, looking over at the watermelon.

'You already tried that, master.' Hyorinmaru reminded him.

"Toshiro. You're done already." Gin said next to the boy. He jumped a little and looked at his hands. They were putting bowls away that weren't even there. He blushed and hid his hands behind his back.

"See? Was using the stool that hard?" Gin asked.

"Yes." Toshiro replied stubbornly. Gin chuckled and ruffled his son's hair briefly.

"I see you still have that witty humor of yours. That's good." Gin said, getting the watermelon down. "You can have two slices, okay? We want the watermelon to last a few days."

Toshiro didn't say anything, hopping down off the stool. He made his way over to grab a knife to cut the melon, but a hand grabbed his as he was about to grasp the handle of a knife. Toshiro looked up and saw Gin frowning down at him.

"No, Toshiro. You lost the privilege of using the kitchen knives. Don't touch them." Gin said sternly. Toshiro looked down and let his hand go slack, making Gin release his hands. He made his way over to the table, looking at the ground.

'It wasn't a big deal! Right?' Toshiro asked Hyorinmaru in a small voice, sitting down at the table.

'Master, we have been over this. Stabbing yourself _was_ a big deal.' the zanpakto replied.

'It doesn't mean I shouldn't be allowed to use kitchen knives.' the boy grumbled, staring as Gin neatly cut the watermelon.

'I perfectly understand why he's not letting you use the sharp knives. He's your father here and is concerned that you may try harming yourself again. Any parent would try to prevent this.' Hyorinmaru explained.

"He's not though..." Toshiro mumbled out loud, picking up a piece of sliced watermelon.

"Who's not what?" Gin asked, tilting his head while he paused int cutting up the watermelon.

"Huh? Oh, just talking to myself." Toshiro said, biting into the juicy fruit. He instantly felt calmness wash over him as he tasted the delicious flavor of the watermelon. He smiled at the fruit slightly, recalling all the good memories he had eating the fruit. Gin observed his son as he slowly ate his watermelon.

'Should I tell him I know about his escape attempt last night? I think I'll wait to tell him.' Gin told himself. He placed the rest of the watermelon in a bowl, putting it in the fridge. He closed the door and saw Toshiro staring blankly at his second piece of watermelon, still smiling a little.

'I can't help but wonder what he's thinking.' Gin thought, leaning against the fridge with his arms crossed over his chest.


	30. 20 Questions

**Wish 30**

**20 Questions**

_30. 30 chapters. I never thought I would make a story with 30 chapters. Plus there's more to come. I have 187 reviews, 109 followers, 63 favorites, and 17, 605 views for this story. Wow. Thank you all for your support so far. It's always great to hear from you, so leave a review if you would please. Hope you enjoy chapter 30 of Wish._

* * *

><p>'I need more information.' Toshiro told himself, sitting in a chair across from Gin, who was on the couch. 'How to go about it though...'<p>

"Say, Shiro-chan. Why are ya sitting way over there? Come sit next to me." Gin said, patting the seat next to him.

"No. I'd rather be suffocated in Matsumoto's breasts." Toshiro replied coldly. Gin didn't respond, but continued to stare at him.

"You have two and a half hours before you need to go to bed. What do you want to do?" Gin asked. Toshiro didn't respond, focusing on how to get his questions answered without suspicion.

"How about we play twenty questions? A different version though." Gin offered, leaning back into the couch.

"A different version of twenty questions? Like what?" Toshiro asked with slight interest. Maybe this was his chance to get his questions answered.

"I know you're probably curious about things and I am too. We can ask each other ten questions each before maybe moving on. Answers don't have to be yes or no." Gin explained.

'He probably has questions for me that I don't want to answer. I want answers though too. Sometimes you have to give a little to get a little.' Toshiro thought to himself.

"Fine. I get to go first though." he agreed.

"Sure. Go ahead." Gin said, placing his arms behind his head.

"What's your name?" Toshiro questioned. Gin raised an eyebrow at the odd question.

"Hitsugaya Gin." the man responded.

"Have you ever thought of changing your family name?"

"...Yes...At one point I didn't think I deserved to have the name Hitsugaya. I was a trouble maker when I was younger. Then I met Rangiku when I ran away. She convinced me to return to my family. I did so, but I brought her with me." Gin replied, frowning a little.

"Do you love Matsumoto Rangiku?"

"Yes."

"Would you betray her?"

"What do you mean by betray?" Gin inquired.

"Betray her heart. Make her upset and cry. So sad she wouldn't be able to function for a while." Toshiro explained.

"I would betray her to protect her." Gin replied easily.

"If you were to betray the Soul Society, what would be your reason?" Toshiro asked.

'Master, this is straying back to where we're suppose to be. Why aren't you asking questions pertaining to here?' Hyorinmaru inquired.

'The questions keep slipping out before I can think about them.' Toshiro replied grumpy.

'Where is he getting these questions from?' Gin asked himself.

'Maybe they're from his dream.' Shinso offered.

"If I were to betray the Soul Society, it would be to protect you and Rangiku. Mainly you though." Gin said.

"Me? Why me?" Toshiro asked in confusion.

"Yes, you, Toshiro. Rangiku and I would rather do something for you than for each other. You're that important to us both." Gin explained, leaning forward on the couch. "We decided a long time ao, that if one of us was to choose whether you or are partner, we would always choose you. I'd do anything to insure your safety. Maybe even more so than your mother."

Toshiro stared at him, mouth closed and eyes wide. 'Why would he...this is... I'm not...did he really...' Toshiro thought to himself.

'Master. Remember that this world is different. For Ichimaru, you're giving him what if situations. None of this has happened.' Hyorinmaru soothed.

'You're right. I have to calm down. Get back to where ever this is.' Toshiro thought, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He exhaled and opened his eyes, narrowing them.

"Do you know a Aizen Sousuke?" Toshiro questioned.

"Nope." Gin replied, popping the p. He settled back into his previous position on the couch, hands behind his head. "You have two more questions left. Better make 'em count."

"I've only asked seven questions." Toshiro stated, careful to avoid stating it as a question.

"You asked, 'Me?' You also asked, 'Why me?' Those are two separate questions." Gin explained, smiling at him.

"You would betray someone even if it meant hurting them in the end?" he asked, he covered his mouth with both hands, eyes wide.

"No. No. Don't answer. I didn't mean to ask that." Toshiro said, waving his hands in front of him.

"Too late. It escaped your, mouth already. Let me tell you something Shiro-chan. Sometimes, you have to hurt someone to protect them." Gin said.

"I said I didn't mean to ask that! You can't count that question! It slipped out on accident! It's not fair!" Toshiro shouted at the man.

"Sadly, Toshiro, life isn't fair to many people." Gin stated quietly. Toshiro bit his bottom lip and stared at the man with big eyes full of curiosity and slight fear.

'He was never this deep and thoughtful before... Shit! I only have one question left!' Toshiro reprimanded himself.

"Why are you and Matsumoto so protective of me?" Toshiro asked, staring at the man, all curiosity gone in his eyes.

"Heh. You look a bit like Ran-chan when you bite you're bottom lip. You must get it from her." Gin commented off handily.

"Answer the question!" Toshiro demanded, ignoring that revelation.

"I told you already. You were kidnapped when you were younger." Gin said, shrugging his shoulders.

"There has to be more to it than that. Like training. You said you wouldn't let me train in anything except kido. Why is that?" Toshiro pushed.

"Ah. That's an eleventh question. I don't have to answer." Gin said,giving the boy a big smile.

'Damn it! I wasted questions on ones that weren't relevant here. I should have had more control over what left my mouth.' Toshiro reprimanded himself.

"My turn, Shiro." Gin declared happily."Now, where did you learn that high mid-level kido spell?" Gin asked. Toshiro remained silent, staring at the man.

"I answered your questions honestly. The least you could do is the same." Gin commented, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"In a book." Toshiro replied, looking up to the right and crossing his arms in his lap.

"Mm-hmm..." Gin said, watching his son's body language. "Where did you learn shunpo?"

"In a book."

"What books?"

"I don't remember. Just some books I found somewhere. I don't know where they are at the moment though."

'Great. Now I have to go through all the books he could possibly get his hands on and find that book.' Gin thought grumpily to himself.

"Convenient. Do you like seeing your mother upset and crying?" Gin asked with a blank face.

"No! Why would you think that?!" Toshiro yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Do you think before you act?"

"Of course I do." Toshiro replied, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the man.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Toshiro responded.

'Stubborn just like his mother.' Gin thought.

"Why are you refusing to listen to who know what's best for you?" Gin inquired.

"Only I know what's best for me." Toshiro replied.

'What about your lieutenant or me?' Hyorinmaru questioned.

'Not now.' Toshiro told the zanpakto.

"Why are you disregarding every danger there is for a child?"

"I am no child. Therefore, I do not need to fear things that normal children do." Toshiro said with pride laced in his voice.

'He said normal children. Not children. Does he not consider himself a normal child?' Gin took note.

"What do you know about your supposed zanpakto?" Gin asked.

"Nothing. What do you know?" Toshiro asked, turning his head to look at Gin.

"Don't lie, Shiro. It's unbecoming." Gin chastised.

"Don't avoid the question, It's rude." Toshiro said right back, taking a step towards the man.

"I'm not the one avoiding the question I asked you first." Gin rebutted.

"I'm not avoiding the question, I just don't know anything about a zanpakto." Toshiro said, taking another step closer to Gin.

"Mm-hmm..." Gin replied with doubt.

"It's true though!" Toshiro said, taking another step forward.

'He's about three steps away now.' Gin thought to himself.

"Mm-hmm..." Gin continued. Toshiro took a step closer.

"It's true!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Just like you learning shunpo and high kido from books is true." Gin said.

"It is!" Toshiro affirmed, taking one more step. Gin grabbed his hand and pulled the boy forward, causing his son to fall on him. Gin wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him up and closer. Toshiro squirmed at the unfamiliar show of affection.

'A zanpakto is considered to be part of one's soul. The soul is one's self. If a zanpakto is one's self, and Toshiro is talking to himself, then Toshiro is talking to his zanpakto. Sometimes his logic is hard to figure out.' Gin concluded.

'Or he's just plain crazy.' Shinso commented.

'That's not helpful, Shinso.' Gin replied.

'I'm just stating the facts.' Shinso said. Gin looked over to where the clock was. Another hour and a half until Toshiro's bed time. He sighed.

" You have another hour until you have to get ready for bed. What do you want to do?" Gin asked the boy in his arms.

"I want to be released." Toshiro growled, trying to keep his temper in check. Gin released him and Toshiro stood quickly, taking a step away.

"Do you want to play some chess?" Gin asked. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the man.

'He still hasn't asked me all ten questions. What am I saying? I don't want him asking questions.' Toshiro thought to himself. He smirked at Gin and said, "Sure. I'm going to win though."

* * *

><p><em>The statements used above about zanpakto and souls are are invalid. The middle term isn't distributed, making the statement invalid by fallacy of middle term. Just had to say this thing down here because I felt like it. And it makes me feel smarter!<em>


	31. Chess, then bed

**Wish 31**

**Chess, then bed**

* * *

><p>Toshiro smirked to himself as Gin went to find the game.<p>

'I won't lose to him in logic or knowledge. I am much more of a genius than him. I won't lose to anyone in chess.' he thought to himself. Gin came back with a box and motioned for his son to follow him into the kitchen. The boy willingly followed, seeing him setting up the board. Gin sat down on the side with black pieces and Toshiro remained standing.

"I thought you wanted to play, Shiro-chan." Gin commented, tilting his head.

"I don't want to be the white pieces." Toshiro stated, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning.

"Huh?" Gin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Oh, I bet you know perfectly well why I don't want to be the white pieces." Toshiro growled, glaring at the man.

"Hmm... You're Shiro though." Gin replied, placing an elbow on the table and his head on his hand.

"That's not a valid reason as to why I should like being the white pieces, all because my grotesque hair is white."

"Your hair is pretty though, Shiro-chan."

"Don't call me Shiro-chan."

"Why don't you like white than?" Gin inquired.

"It represents purity and innocence, both of which are qualities a child has. I. Am no child." Toshiro said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Ah, but white also represents protection and encouragement, which you'll probably grow-up to represent." Gin replied with a finger raised.

"I don't want to argue with you about this. Just let me have my way." Toshiro demanded gruffly. Gin raised an eyebrow at him. He studied Toshiro for a couple of minutes. Without responding, Gin stood up and motioned to the chair with both of his arms. Toshiro rolled his eyes at the man's show of ridicule. He sat down on the side with black pieces, and Gin sat on the side with white pieces.

"Are you ready to lose?" he asked cockily, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Gin smirked back and leaned forward on the table over the board.

"Only if you are." Gin responded, making his first move. It then continued on that way, each of them making moves after the other. It went on this way for twenty minutes in silence. Toshiro was in the lead. Toshiro smirked to himself as he got Gin's king in the position that he wanted.

'See. I won't lose in a battle of strategy and knowledge.' Toshiro said to Hyorinmaru. The dragon didn't bother to reply.

'He's improving steadily. Last time we played he almost had me. This time, he's winning.' Gin smiled to himself. He moved his kin one more time, knowing he had lost.

"Checkmate." Toshiro declared, leaning back in the chair, arms crossed over his chest and looking quite smug. He had moved his rook in front of his opponent's king, so that anyway Gin moved, he would lose*.

"Hmm... Nice one, Shiro. I doubt you can win twice in a row though." Gin challenged, setting his pieces back in their original places.

"Just wait and I'll prove you wrong." Toshiro said, moving his pieces back also. They once again repeated the process. Toshiro's face scrunched up in concentration ten minutes into the game.

'This game is going to be a bit more difficult it seems.' Toshiro thought to himself, moving his knight. Another five minutes in and there was no real major moves. He finally moved his rook forward and captured Gin's rook. The man than moved his other rook and captured Toshiro's rook that took his. They were about even now. The pace picked up with both continuing to capture each other's pieces. Another five minutes and Toshiro was chewing at him bottom lip.

"Check." Gin said, moving his queen.

'He has me cornered. I could move my king back one, but then his queen would follow.' Toshiro growled to himself. He moved his king in the only direction he could delay his defeat. Gin's queen followed.

"Check mate**." Gin said.

"Damn it!" He shouted, banging his fist in the table and making the pieces jump.

"Ah, don't be sore loser, Shiro-chan. And watch your mouth too." Gin said teasingly.

"One more game." Toshiro demanded. Gin looked over at the clock by the stove.

"There's only ten more minutes until you have to go to bed. I don't think we can finish a game in ten minutes." Gin told his son.

"Just watch. This game will be finished within five minutes." Toshiro declared, setting up his side of the board. Gin watched his son for a minute before smiling. He to reset his side of the board. The man studied the board for a minute.

"Hurry up." Toshiro said impatiently, tapping his foot under the table. Gin moved his pawn, that was in front of his king, two squares up. Toshiro did the same as him, putting the two pawns at a stalemate. Gin then moved the bishop next to his king diagonally to the left, two squares to the side of his pawn. Toshiro brought his bishop in front of Gin's bishop, causing another stalemate. Gin studied the board for another minute. His queen shot out and was three squares to the right of Toshiro's active pawn.

'What's his plan? No one brings a queen out that early. They save her for later on. I don't see anything on the board.' Toshiro thought to himself, his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. He decided to move his knight in front of one of his pawns, trying to scare Gin and make him move his queen back. This didn't bother Gin though. He moved his queen forward and captured a pawn diagonal to the king. Toshiro jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"Check mate***." Gin stated.

"Wha-wha-" Toshiro stuttered.

'How did he do that?' he asked himself.

"You were right, Shiro-chan. The game did end within five minutes." Gin said cheerfully, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"How did you-?" Toshiro asked in confusion.

"Haven't you ever heard of the four move check mate?" Gin inquired. Toshiro continued staring at the board, mouth still slightly agape.

"Well, time for bed." Gin said, stretching his arms above his head.

"What? Wait. One more game." Toshiro said, shifting his gave to Gin.

"Nope. Time for bed, Toshiro." Gin said, standing up.

"No. Not until I win against you." Toshiro said, mouth morfing into a frown as he began to reset the board.

"Toshiro..." Gin said, shaking his head no. "You already won once against me. You're steadily improving." Gin complimented.

"You won overall though." Toshiro said. "I can't let you win." Toshiro then murmured. Gin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, you can't let me win?" Gin inquired. Toshiro pushed his mouth into a firm line and leaned over the table to reset Gin's side. Gin grabbed both of his wrists and held them gently but firmly.

"Answer me, Toshiro." Gin said calmly in a quiet voice. Toshiro lowered his eyes and shook his head no.

'The reason is childish. I can't tell him. I won't.' Toshiro said to himself.

"Toshiro. Answer me." Gin repeated. Toshiro shook his head no again.

'It's embarrassing.' Toshiro thought. Gin remained silent, studying his son. His heart sank a little at how the boy was acting.

'It seems as though he was on verge of tears.' Gin noted.

"Toshiro?" he asked quietly. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not crying." Toshiro replied, keeping his head down, keeping his tears at bay. Gin once again went quiet. After a few minutes of silence, Toshiro looked up. Gin was looking down at him, frowning slightly with his eyes open. Toshiro froze and stared into his eyes.

"I won't push you right now, Toshiro. If you don't want to tell me at the moment, that's fine. I want to know sometime soon though, as to why you say you won't lose to me. Understand?" Gin asked soothingly. Toshiro continued to stare at him for a few more moments before looking away.

"I suppose that's the best I'll get out of you, huh? It's time for bed, Toshiro." Gin sighed, releasing Toshiro's wrists. The boy slowly brought them back to his side, looking down at his lap.

"Toshiro. Bed." Gin said, crossing his arms over his chest. Toshiro didn't move, and didn't respond.

"You can either get ready for bed on your own, or I can get you ready myself. I'd rather have you do it yourself, but I will get you ready if I have to. It's your choice though." Gin stated. Toshiro bit his lip and continued to look down at his lap. Gin sighed again at getting no response.

"You have until the count of three to tell me. If you don't, then we're doing this the hard way. One..." Gin started. Toshiro still refused to move.

'This isn't real. I have nothing to prove to these fakes. Right, Hyorinmaru? Hyorinmaru?' Toshiro inquired.

"Two..."

'Hyorinmaru?' Toshiro asked again.

'You need to think more, Master. I am not a hundred percent sure that this place is fake.' the zanpakto responded.

'What?' Toshiro asked in disbelief.

"Three. You had your chance, Toshiro." Gin said, moving over to Toshiro and grabbing him from under his armpits.

"What? Wait!" Toshiro shouted, struggling as his father hefted him up.

"I counted to three and you didn't respond." Gin replied, carrying Toshiro with his back to his chest, hands still under the boy's armpits.

"No! I don't want this! Release me!" Toshiro demanded, kicking his legs and swinging his arms as much as he could.

"It doesn't matter what you want, Toshiro. It's what you need that matters. Right now, you need sleep." Gin replied, wrapping one arm around Toshiro's chest to open the door.

"Uh!" Toshiro cried out in distress, slamming his head back into the man's chest. Gin set Toshiro on his feet and the boy back away.

"I suppose you can have another chance. This is the last time though, okay? No more chances with anything else. I am going to treat you as we normally would from now on, got it?" Gin asked. Toshiro glared at the man and turned away from him.

"Leave so I can use the bathroom than." Toshiro replied.

"Why? I've said it before. It's not like I haven't seen every part of you."

"Stop! Stop saying that! Leave and I'll use the toilet."

"No."

"Go away!"

"Either use it now, or wait until you wake-up."

"I'd rather wait." Toshiro growled.

"Then brush your teeth." Gin replied.

"Which one is mine?!"

"You haven't been brushing your teeth than, have you?" Gin sighed, placing his head in one of his hands and leaning against the door.

"You didn't tell me which one was mine." Toshiro argued.

"It's the blue one." Gin replied calmly. Toshiro stared at the man for a minute before grabbing the tooth-brush and opened random drawers looking for the tooth paste. He finally found it and hastily brushed his teeth. He spit it out and placed the toothbrush back in its holder.

"_Now _I can go?"

"Don't forget to rinse off the toothbrush." Gin reminded. Toshiro glared and turned back to the sink and once again grabbed the tooth-brush. He turned the sink back on and was about to place his tooth-brush under it, when a cloth was placed under the faucet. It went away just as quickly as it came. Toshiro looked over to Gin and saw that he was ringing out a wash cloth over the bath. He ignored the man and stuck his tooth-brush under the running water, briefly letting the water wash it before placing it back in the cup. He turned off the water, and was about to turn back to the door, when someone, Gin, wrapped an arm around his arms and midsection, pinning his arms to his body.

"Hey!" Toshiro shouted in protest. Next thing he knew, there was a cloth pressed to his cheek, gently scrubbing it.

"Stop it!" he shouted again. Gin continued to wash the boy's face as he struggled. After a few minutes of struggling and scrubbing, Gin let him go. Toshiro rubbed at his cheek while he took a step away from Gin.

"Why did you do that?!" Toshiro demanded. Gin shrugged and stood up, placing the wash cloth on a peg from the wall. He slid the door open, Toshiro still rubbing at his cheek.

"I didn't scrub your cheek that hard, Shiro." Gin stated, giving him a little push out of the bathroom. The white-haired boy grudgingly walked out into the hallway, Gin right behind him. The man opened the door to Toshiro's room, lightly pushing the boy in. Toshiro walked over to the bed and sat, letting his hand fall away from his cheek. Gin stood at the doorway while they stared at each other.

"I _will_ wait here for you to get dressed. I won't move." Gin said firmly.

"Tch." was Toshiro's only response. He stood up and walked over to the drawers with pajamas in it. He opened it and grabbed a random pair of pajamas.

'He's not going to leave for me to change, so I have to preserve my modesty myself.' Toshiro told himself. He looked at his pajamas for a minute, studying them. He set his pajama shirt on the bed, slipping his pajama pants on under his kimono. Gin raised an eyebrow at his son's action.

"Aren't you going to take off your underwear?" he questioned. Toshiro ignored him, untying his obi. He slipped his kimono off, back still turned to Gin. He then slipped his pajama shirt on, plopping on the bed with his arms crossed.

"You going to put you laundry in the hamper?" Gin asked. Toshiro sighed dramatically, sliding off the bed onto his feet. He picked up the laundry and walked over to the hamper, carelessly tossing the clothing in. He sighed and sat down on the ground. Gin took a few steps away from the doorway and squatted down next to him.

"What'cha doing?" Gin asked. Toshiro replied by falling onto his back and closing his eyes. Gin smiled and shook his head at his son's antics. He stood up and took a step behind his son's head and grabbed the boy's arms. Toshiro didn't protest, allowing Gin to drag him over to his bed by his arms. The man then lowered the boy's arms to the floor, and picked him up bridal style.

"Are you sure you don't want to use the bathroom?" Gin asked. Toshiro opened his eyes slowly and nodded. His supposed father placed him in the bed and raised the covers over his body, tucking him in. Gin then sat down next to him on the bed and began humming a tune.

'That tune...is...fam...iliar...' Toshiro thought, getting more drowsy by the second. The tune had ended and Toshiro was almost asleep. The last thing he noticed was Gin kissing him on the forehead and saying, "Good night, Toshiro. Sleep well." After that, he was out like a light.

* * *

><p><em>The reason I was updating so quickly before, was because of a decrease in reading homework (none). Now, it's back to normal (20-30 pages). Sigh... I like reading though, so it's not really a problem, except that it's time-consuming. Anyway, been sick the past two days. Well, not sick. More along the lines of dizzy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update at least once a week. Below are the chess matches.<em>

* * *

><p>*(Here's the chess game for when Toshiro wins: <span> watch?v=M624T3PTggU<span> )

** (Here's the whole chess game for when Gin wins the first time:  watch?v=GXMO6YPFw6A )

*** (Here's the second time Gin wins:  watch?v=xFQjoWaJtjk )


	32. Bathroom

**Wish 32**

**Bathroom**

_Congratulations to __**NielAokiShibuya**__ for being my 200th reviewer! Woo hoo! Thanks! Sort of a short, boring chapter, but tell me what you think._

* * *

><p>Toshiro groaned, turning over in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking to clear the fog. He sleepily kicked the covers off of himself, sitting up. The white-haired boy brought his legs over the edge of the bed, yawning as he did so.<p>

He stood up and sluggishly walked over to the door. Toshiro placed his hand on the door and proceeded to try slide the door open. It didn't budge. he tried to open the door again, but it still wouldn't move. He blinked a few more times, now fully awake. He stared at the door for a moment before placing both his hands on the handle, tugging at it. It still. Refused. Budge. Toshiro scowled at the door, backing away from it while eyeing it.

'Hmm... I bet he locked it. Well, if the door is locked, I just have to find another way out.' Toshiro thought to himself.

'Master? Why are you awake this early? I thought you were going to sleep until morning.' Hyorinmaru said.

'Bathroom...' he grumbled in response.

'Why don't you go then?'

'The damn door is locked.'

'You could go exit the window.'

'Yeah, but how would I get back in here without Ichimaru noticing. I can't exactly lift myself up that high.' Toshiro admitted grumpily.

'Go out the window than.'

'I already said I can't.'

'I didn't mean go as in exit. I meant _go_ out the window.' Hyorinmaru explained. Toshiro paused in his thoughts.

'What?' he asked blankly.

'_Go_. Out. The window.'

'I don't comprehend what you're saying.' Toshiro replied.

'Is it that you don't understand, or that you refuse to?' Hyorinmaru questioned. Toshiro remained silent.

'I am saying to relieve yourself out the window.' Hyorinmaru sighed.

'People to do that?! What if someone walks by?! That's just...mmm,' Toshiro shuddered. 'No thanks. There has to be something around here that can help me open the door.' He took a step toward the desk, where he hoped he could find something, but felt a sharp pain in his bladder, causing his eyes to go wide.

'Screw a plan. I need to go _**now**_.' Toshiro thought. He swiftly turned back around and pointed a finger at the door.

"Hado number one: Sho!" he said, discharging a small amount of energy at the door, making a hole in it.. The boy then hurriedly scrambled through the hole, running to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and made his way over to the toilet, sighing in relief as the pressure in his bladder eased up. After he was done, he flushed and washed his hands. Toshiro turned to go back to bed, but froze, eyes going wide. Gin was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and frowning at him.

"Whe- How long have you been standing there?!" Toshiro shouted, pointing a finger at Gin.

"Since I woke up to a booming noise." Gin replied.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?!"

"Haven't you ever heard to listen to your parents when they tell you to use the bathroom the first time?"

"No, since I don't have parents." Toshiro responded, eyes narrowed at the man. Gin sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Follow me." Gin instructed, turning and heading back down the hallway. Toshiro reluctantly followed, keeping a slight distance from Gin. They stopped in front of a door with a huge hole in it, splintered wood below the hole.

"What is this?" Gin asked, pointing towards the hole.

"A hole." Toshiro replied, unfazed by the question.

"Why is it there?"

"It was always there."

"No, it wasn't."

"Are you sure?" Toshiro questioned, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Toshiro..." Gin growled, indicating he wasn't in the mood for games.

"Fine. I blasted the dumb door with sho because you locked it." Toshiro grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"I told you to use the bathroom before you went to bed." Gin sighed.

"You were in the room. Who would use the toilet in front of another person?"

"You, and any other male, since that is how a men's public restroom works."

'I always used my private bathroom...' Toshiro said to himself.

"Just go back to bed. I'll deal with you in the morning. It's too early for this." Gin said. Toshiro huffed and slid the door to the bedroom open, closing it behind him. Gin leaned down to watch him get into the bed. After Toshiro was under the covers, he left and returned to his own bed.

'I'm not in the wrong in this situation.' Toshiro thought to himself before closing his eyes to fall asleep.


	33. Someone stole your bathroom door

**Wish 33**

**Someone stole your bathroom door**

* * *

><p>Toshiro's nose twitched as he smelt something cooking. He turned over onto his side and slowly opened his eyes. He drowsily sat up and brushed the covers off his feet. He walked through where the door was supposed to be, still half-asleep, and made his way towards the kitchen. The white-haired boy paused in front of the bathroom, staring at it. The door was missing. He blinked a few times before sluggishly moving along.<p>

"Morning, Shiro-chan." Gin said when he heard the boy enter the kitchen. He turned around and brought a hand up to his mouth after seeing his son, trying to suppress a chuckle. Toshiro looked like a mess. His clothes were disheveled, hair everywhere, a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth.

"Someone stole your bathroom door." Toshiro stated tiredly, not at all thinking about what he was saying. Gin couldn't hold it anymore. He let out a small chuckle while Toshiro sat down at the table, placing his head on top of it and rubbing his eyes with his small hands.

'He's so cute no matter what mood he's in.' Gin thought to himself. He turned back to the food he was cooking, leaving Toshiro be for a while.

'Master. Master. You need to wake-up.' Hyorinmaru said.

"Why? Toshiro asked out loud. Gin turned around and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Why what?" he asked.

'Master. Wake-up.' Hyorinmaru repeated.

"I don't want to though." Toshiro replied. Gin tilted his head to the side, observing Toshiro.

'You need to wake-up master. It's not healthy to sleep all day.'

"Matsumoto does it though."

'You are not Matsumoto though, are you? You are Hitsugaya Toshiro.'

"So? I don't get your point." Toshiro replied.

"I never said anything." Gin said. Toshiro opened one eye and watched as a plate was set down in front of him. It was white rice and a rolled omelette. A bowl was also set down next to it containing miso soup.

"I wasn't talking to you." Toshiro replied bitterly, slowly becoming alert. He sat up and rubbed his eyes once again, suppressing a yawn. He picked up his chopsticks, said "Itadakimasu," and began to eat without questioning anything.

"Oh? Then who wer you talking to?" Gin questioned, sitting down at the table.

"It's none of your business."

"I think it _is_ my business if my son is talking to...himself." Gin said.

'Master, be careful when you speak to me. Ichimaru may have made the connection between yourself and me.' Hyorinmaru warned. Toshiro ignored both of them and continued to eat. About ten minutes later, Toshiro stood up and cleared his dishes.

"I noticed you haven't been drinking the milk. I something wrong with it?" Gin asked the boy at the sink.

'Nothing's wrong with it besides it being insulting when offered to me.' Toshiro grumbled in his head.

"No. I just don't like milk." Toshiro replied.

'You and I both know that's only half-true master. You pour yourself some when no one is around.'

'I know I need it to grow, but it doesn't taste good. If it tasted like watermelon, I'd be at least a foot taller.' Toshiro said.

"Well, get dressed when you're done. We need to leave in ten minutes." Gin told him, standing up to clean the kitchen.

"Hn." was Toshiro's response, shutting off the faucet and drying his hands. He made his way back towards the bedroom,and paused when he got there.

'Where's the door?' he asked himself.

'You blasted a whole through it, master. It most likely needs to be repaired.' Hyorinmaru explained.

'Oh. That makes sense.' Toshiro walked into the room and went over to the closet. He shuffled through all the clothing and chose a light blue kimono that was paired with a white undershirt and a dark blue long-sleeved haori. He grabbed an obi and left to change in the bathroom. Once again, he paused at the scene.

"Where's the bathroom door?" Toshiro asked himself.

"Well, earlier you told me that someone stole it." Gin said. Toshiro turned around and saw Gin standing behind him.

"I don't recall saying that. That's a stupid thing to say. Who would want to steal a door? It makes no sense. Where is the door to the bathroom?" Toshiro asked, eyes narrowed.

"It's on a vacation." was Gin's reply as he walked away.

"Vacation? Doors don't take vacations!" he yelled after him.

'Seriously though, where is it? How am I suppose to change without privacy?' Toshiro said.

'There _is_ always your parents room.' Hyorinmaru answered.

"They aren't my parents." he grumbled to the dragon, moving towards the other bedroom. He stopped in front of the door nd placed a hand on the handle. He looked around to make sure the cost was clear before sliding the door open. Toshiro quickly stepped into the room and shut the door. He turned around and looked at the room. It was rather simple. Nothing special besides a camera from the world of the living on the desk and some random pictures.

'I'll look at those when I have time.' he told himself, taking his pajama shirt off to start changing. Toshiro stepped out of the room after he was done, making his way into his bedroom and tossing his pajamas on the bed. He strolled back to where Gin, only to see him resting on the couch.

"If you were going to sleep, why make me get dressed?" Toshiro asked, lightly kicking Gin's leg.

"Ya ready?" the man asked, opening an eye. Toshiro gave no response except for a glare.

"I'll take that as a yes." the man said, standing up from the couch.

"Where are we going?" Toshiro asked as Gin opened the front door.

"It's secret. You have to wait and see." Gin replied, smiling at him with secrecy. Toshiro narrowed his eyes, mouth turning into a frown.

"Tell me." Toshiro demanded, refusing to follow the man out the door.

"Nope." Gin replied, popping the p.

"Then I will not follow you." Toshiro rebutted, crossing his arms.

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Why? It's my life, so I should have a say."

"You do have a say, but everything shall be second to your parents' decisions.*" Gin replied, moving towards the boy. "Your input is wanted, but we have a final say."

"That's not right though!"

'"It's all for your safety, Toshiro. What is best for you." Gin said, standing in front of the boy. Toshiro kicked out at him, but Gin caught one of his small feet. He kicked with his other foot, and that to was caught. Toshiro let out a growl of frustration, now twisting and turning in the man's grip.

Gin brought one arm under Toshiro's knees when said boy began to try to hit him with his fists. Gin easily caught one and lifted the boy up into his arms, eventually settling his son on his hip. The white-haired boy let out a yell of frustration, frost spreading on the floor under Gin. The man sighed and walked out the door, frost trailing behind him. After shutting the door, he broke into a shunpo, making it the short distance to the twelfth division within a few minutes.

* * *

><p>*<em>Okay. A little contest here. Tell me which book a similar saying to the one I wrote is in and what trilogy it is a part of. First person to get it right, I'll write a one-shot of their request. Sorry guests, I have no way to communicate with you since you aren't members. (Please be a Toshiro based one-shot. I am best with those) Since I doubt many of you have read this playbook, here is the actual quote: "...that everything shall be second to your father's decision." I know most of you will google it to be first, so one extra thing. Besides telling me the name of the book and what Trilogy it is in, tell me to whom this quote is directed to. Best of luck!_

_I also posted another picture over on my deviantart account. The username is still forever122!_


	34. Bye Bye Reiatsu

**Wish 34**

**Bye Bye Reiatsu**

* * *

><p>Gin stopped right in front of the twelfth division, son fighting him on his hip. Ignoring his son's protests, he walked into the twelfth division.<p>

"Let me go! Why are we in the twelfth division?!" Toshiro shouted, frost still spreading around the two. Twelfth division members stopped in their tracks and stared at the spectacle. The captain of the third division's son was exerting the reiatsu of a high seated officer, but he was manifesting it in material form.

"Where's Urahara-san?" Gin asked Hiyosu, said man just staring at his son.

"Fifth door on the right." he said dumbly, squatting down to inspect the frost after the two left.

"I demand for you to tell me why we're here!" Toshiro said, pushing his hands against the man's chest.

"Urahara-san? Are you in?" Gin asked as he opened a door. He was greeted with a sandal being thrown at him.

"Ah! Gin-kun! Nice to see you!" Urahara greeted.

"I see Hiyori-chan is here too..." Gin grumbled, rubbing his nose with one hand. Toshiro smirked to himself, enjoying Gin in a bit of pain. That didn't last long though.

"Why'd ya bring the midget with ya?!" asked a female voice. Toshiro's eyes widened when he recognized the voice. He turned his head with narrowed eyes and a scowl on his face to see the girl he had argued with during the war.

"Who are you calling a midget?! You're shorter than me!" Toshiro shouted at her, raising a fist while the other held onto Gin's uniform to keep him from falling. Gin brought the boy's body closer to his, making sure to keep a firm grip on him. Something told him that it wouldn't be good if he released his son. The three twelfth division members in the room froze. All three sets of eyes widened slightly at hearing the young boy talk back to Hiyori, and seeing the frost spreading on the door frame.

"I take it you're not here just to say hello." Urahara said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Nope." Gin said, pushing Toshiro back up on his hip. "I have a little problem I need your help with." He tilted his head to Toshiro.

"Is this reiatsu his?" asked a gravely voice that made Toshiro freeze. He slowly looked over to where the third member of the room stood. It was Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Uh huh. Quite high with a bite, no?" Gin replied.

'Mayuri's here, but Urahara is wearing the captain's haori. Why?' Toshiro asked himself.

'Remember, having no Aizen here changed many things. Aizen must have had something to do with Urahara leaving. From what I can gather, the group that showed up during the winter war also had something to do with Aizen.' Hyorinmaru reminded him.

'There are a few things I want to know though...'

"Oi. Kurotsuchi. You have a bankai, right?" Toshiro inquired.

"If I did, why would you want to know?" Mayuri replied, tilting his head to the side.

"Now, now, Mayuri. No need to scare him." Urahara said.

"The midget's not afraid of him. He's not even afraid of me anymore..." Hiyori mumbled to herself. Urahara heard and raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I be afraid _you_?" Toshiro asked, leaning away from Gin.

"Why you..." Hiyori growled, moving to take off her other sandal. A hand went on her shoulder though and she paused, looking up to see Urahara.

"You can pound Toshiro-kun into the ground later. I believe I have something to discuss with the two of them though." the scientist said, smiling down at her. Hiyori swiftly turned and kicked him in the groin, getting no reaction from the man.

"Make it quick." she demanded, moving back to where she had been working. It seemed as though Mayuri had taken a small interest in the frost on the ground, placing some of it a slide.

"How about me talk somewhere more private." Urahara offered, leading Gin from the room.

"You can put me down now." Toshiro complained.

"That's not a smart move on my part." Gin replied. Urahara led them to his office where the stacks of paperwork were.

"Uh... I'd offer you a seat, but I can't seem to find the couch..." Urahara chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head with a hand and taking a seat at his desk. "Now," he started, closing his fists together and placing them on top of the desk, placing his chin on them, "What's going on with Toshiro-kun's reiatsu?"

"It's weaker than it should be." Toshiro commented, crossing his arms over his chest. This action led to him wobbling in Gin's hold and immediately grasping said man's haori with both hands.

"No, it's higher than it should be, and he has used it for bad reasons. It also has an icey feel to it, which is not normal." Gin said.

"I can tell that it is stronger than the last time I saw him which was maybe a month ago. Reiatsu can't grow that much in such a short period. There is this icy feeling accompanying it like you said." Urahara said, focusing on Toshiro's reiatsu. "What do you mean by bad reasons? Has he been using kido? He doesn't know any that could do a lot of damage."

"He shot me with Sho and used Daichi Tenyo to destroy my office yesterday. He also used Sho to make a whole in his door last night. Shiro-chan here did all of that without any incantation. Sho I'm not surprised about, but Daichi Tenyo? Even I can't do that one, with or without an incantation. He even used shunpo." Gin explained.

"That's because you are no good with kido, Gin-kun." Urahara stated. "I would like to rum a test to see how much reiatsu he has at the moment, if that is okay with you."

"That's fine. I need you to do something for me though after that, no matter what the results of the test are." Gin requested.

"Hm... Depends what you want me to do."

"I'll tell you after the testing." Gin replied. The twelfth division captain remained silent for a moment, before closing his eyes and standing up.

"Follow me." the blonde man instructed, somehow making it to the door through the waves of paperwork. Gin followed after the man, Toshiro strangely silent.

'Master, I do not have a good feeling about this.' Hyorinmaru stated.

'neither do I.' Toshiro replied. They came to an all white room with a one way window. The room has a table in it with straps. The room in general sent a shiver up Toshiro's spine.

"I'll be back with the machine in a minute, please place Toshiro-kun on the table." Urahara instructed, closing the door. Gin did as he was told, sitting his son on the metal table. Toshiro made to move off the table, but Gin placed a hand on his chest.

"Please, Toshiro. Stay there and don't make this any harder than it has to be." Gin said. Toshiro looked up to the man's face, a frown twisting his features. The third division captain had a pained look on his face consisting of a frown and sad open eyes. His muscles in his face seemed a little taught too, as if the man was hiding something that would upset his son.

"What are you planning?" Toshiro inquired, settling back down on the table.

"Nothing that will harm you." Gin replied, staring down at his son.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Are we ready to begin?!" Urahara asked as he opened the door, a small strange object in hand. He placed the object on the table next to the boy, causing him to inch away a little.

'It looks like that thing is supposed to give me an electric shock, not measure my reiatsu.' Toshiro thought.

"Now all you have to do is place a hand on my machine and exert as much reiatsu as you can without fainting." Urahara explained, backing away a little with Gin. Toshiro glared at the object, then at the two men in the room. After a few minutes of being coldly glared at, Urahara lifted a hand so he could whisper to Gin.

"Is this usual?" he whispered.

"No. He started acting this way a few days ago after he woke up from a nap. He thinks this is all a dream and that he is a captain of the gotei thirteen. Many other things are supposed to be different too, according to him." Gin whispered back.

"I can hear you two, you know." Toshiro stated bluntly. Urahara gave a nervous laughter and rubbed the back of his head.

"If you could just place-" Urahara began.

"You do it." Toshiro interrupted.

"Huh?" Urahara asked.

"You do it first, then I will." Toshiro replied, still glaring at the two.

"You think that the machine will shock you are something, don't you?" Gin asked, letting a hand run over his face.

"So? What if I do?" Toshiro snipped, a snarl escaping him.

"That means you're afraid of the little machine." Gin stated.

"I am _not_ afraid of that machine." Toshiro replied, crossing his arms.

"Hm, I think you are." Gin repeated.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Fine! I'll prove it too you!" Toshiro shouted, placing his hand on the knob like thing protruding from the box and releasing as much reiatsu as he could. The room began to ice over. Urahara observed the phenomenon and stayed silent.

"That's enough, Shiro-chan." Gin told his son, taking a step closer to him. Toshiro exerted more spiritual pressure, making the man take a step back. Urahara decided to act now. He quickly shunpoed behind the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Toshiro stopped at the sudden contact, beginning to feel rather weak.

'Master... You have exerted too much reiatsu.' Hyorinmaru chided.

"His reiatsu is registering at a fifth seat level. Before it was barely a seated officer level. This is indeed strange." Urahara told Gin, looking at the readings on the frosted machine's screen.

"Now, about what you want me to do..." Urahara said, straightening.

"My head hurts..." Toshiro mumbled, bringing a hand up to his head.

"Well, you did just release basically all of your reiatsu as far as I can tell." Urahara said to him.

"I want you to place a spiritual limiter on Toshiro, the one that captains and lieutenants use when going to the world of the living." Gin suddenly stated. Time practically froze. Toshiro stared at the man with wide eyes, slight fear reflecting in them. Urahara stared at Gin and contemplated the situation.

"He has used his reiatsu to fuel high destructive kido, obliterating a lot of things if he is upset and angry. The ice and frost are another problem too." Gin stated.

"You make your case. I'll do it." the blonde man agreed.

"What?! Wait! No! You can't do that!" Toshiro objected, springing off the table onto his feet, wobbling slightly.

"You are using your reiatsu for bad reasons. You have to learn that there are consequences to those actions." Gin said, walking towards his son.

"No! Stop! Don't come any closer!" Toshiro demanded, taking steps back. He did this until he bumped into the wall.

"I'm sorry, Shiro-chan. You might hurt yourself or someone else. We can't have that. This is for your safety." Gin tried explaining, stopping in front of the boy. Toshiro shook his head back and forth, trying to deny that the situation was happening.

"No..." he muttered, tears threatening to spill. "Please...no. Don't do this. _Please_ don't do this!" With that broke the dam, tears spilling from his eyes as he frantically wiped them away. They just kept coming though. The tears wouldn't stop.

'If...if they seal my reiatsu at the way I am now, I won't be able to talk to you, Hyorinmaru. My reiatsu is lower here, but now it's even lower than that! If they take anymore away, I'll be left with nothing!' Toshiro cried to his dragon.

'There, there, master. Do not fret. Nothing will separate us, understand? Even if they seal away some of your reiatsu, we will still be able to communicate if you meditate.' the ice dragon soothing.

'That's not all the time though.' Toshiro said back.

"Gin-kun. Are you sure that you want to do this?" Urahara asked.

"Yes, I am. We may have to wait a little while for his reiatsu to build up a bit more though. Or will this level not affect the seal for his reiatsu level now?" Gin inquired.

"The limiter will limit the person's reiatsu either when he is at full power, or at twenty percent of his usual reiatsu. Toshiro-kun here is at maybe ten percent of the reiatsu he was displaying a few minutes ago. If placed now, it will activate when it senses he is at twenty percent." Urahara explained.

"No..." Toshiro whispered, looking up at the man.

"Place it now." Gin said.

"No..." Toshiro said louder. Gin reached out to grab his son, but Toshiro hit his arms away.

"No!" he shouted, running to the other side of the room. "You can't do this! I won't let you!"

"Really?" Gin mumbled. He took a step towards the boy and he bolted to the door, flinging it open and running.

"You didn't lock the door?" Gin sighed in annoyance.

"No, didn't see the need to at the time." Urahara replied, shrugging. Gin gave another sigh before walking out the door and calmly following Toshiro's small trail of reiatsu.

'I can understand why he doesn't want to get his reiatsu sealed, but running away? If he _is_ a captain, he wouldn't have run away. He would have faced his consequences like a man.' Gin thought to himself.

'Well, what if you were about to have your only means of protection and comfort taken away?' Shinso asked.

'That wouldn't be you. I don't care about _my_ protection and safety, I care about Toshiro's. My comfort is him and Rangiku, not my reiatsu and zanpakto spirit.'

'How cruel. If you look at this from Toshiro's point of view, that's how he sees it, cruel. We both know that he is somehow conversing with his zanpakto spirit, and that seems to be comforting him now that he thinks his world is messed up. His reiatsu is his only means to fight back. He'll only hate you more after this.'

'I understand that. We can't have him talking to Hyorinmaru though, he's too young. Remember last time he spoke to the zanpakto?' Gin asked, stopping in an empty and abandoned hallway. Boxes and machines were lining the walls, covered in dust.

'He learned his shikai. What's the big deal?' Shinso replied.

'Don't you remember what happened after that? Half the gotei thirteen froze over and Toshiro went unconscious. It's best for him not to repeat that until he's older and has more control of his reiatsu. Besides, he couldn't remember his zanpakto at all, making it easier to hide from him.' Gin replied, taking a few steps forward and bending over.

"Toshiro..." Gin said, making the boy flinch. He was curled up between some boxes, head in his knees. He lifted his head though when he heard Gin. Gin carefully picked up his son by under his arms, lifting him up into his arms. He set him on his hip and wrapped his arms around him, making sure he couldn't get away.

Toshiro weakly pushed against Gin in one last attempt to escape. It was no use though, the man had to firm of a grip on him and he was too drained from measuring his reiatsu. The man went back to the room they were previously were in, only to have Urahara lead him to another room, this one with a few big machines.

"I don't want this." Toshiro said, pushing against Gin's chest again.

"You may not want it, but you need it." Gin replied, setting Toshiro on the ground for a moment, keeping an arm on him, as he sat down in a chair.

'Running is useless at this point, master. There are two ways you can handle this situation. You can either resist and act like a child, which you are doing, or be brave and do this like a man. Accept these consequences like a man, and we'll be in touch soon.' the ice dragon said. Toshiro bit his bottom lip. Gin pulled the boy towards him to sit in his lap, wrapping one arm around his midsection.

"If you keep chewing your lip that much, you'll end up breaking the skin." Gin warned. Toshiro stopped chewing his lip and closed his eyes.

'Be a child or a man.' Toshiro repeated to himself, his adam's apple bobbing as he gulped.

"It's okay, Shiro-chan." Gin tried reassuring. Toshiro turned his head and glared icily at the man.

"This is all your fault." Toshiro accused.

"I'm not the one who destroyed an office." Gin replied. Toshiro looked away, arms crossed over his chest.

"It was an accident." he muttered weakly in defence, closing his eyes.

"Nice try, Toshiro. I'm not going to believe that shooting me and throwing things with kido was an accident." Gin said. After a few minutes, Urahara returned.

'There is one last thing I can try.' Toshiro told himself. He sent off a blast of reiatsu, hoping it would work.

"What are you doing now, Shiro?" Gin questioned. Toshiro refused to answer, keeping his eyes closed tight.

"Are we ready to proceed?" Urahara asked.

"Hai." Gin responded.

"Just get it over with already." Toshiro grumbled turning his head to the side.

"The limiter is usually applied to captains and lieutenants when they visit the world of the living, reducing their reiatsu to twenty percent of what it normally is to restrict any damage. This happens when they pass through the senkaimon. We rarely have to apply it manually." Urahara explained, snapping rubber gloves on. Toshiro flinched at the noise. To him, it signified a count down.

"Which insignia?" Urahara sighed.

"Third." Gin replied.

"No. If I must have a Gentei Reiin, it has to be the tenth division one." Toshiro stated, opening an eye look at Urahara. He felt Gin nod his head and Urahara started preparing things on a table that he couldn't see over.

"H-how do you apply a Gentei Reiin manually?" Toshiro inquired.

"How did you know the limiter is called Gentei Reiin?" Urahara asked.

"You mentioned the name of it..." Toshiro muttered.

"I actually took special care not to say the limiter's name. So how do you know it?" Urahara asked.

"I read about it in a book." Toshiro stated.

"What book have you been reading to learn all of this?" Gin asked, setting his chin on top of Toshiro's head.

"I don't remember the name of it." Toshiro replied, shaking his head to get Gin's head off of him.

"Says the boy who can't remember what happened before three days ago. You haven't had time to read from a book since Sunday, so that means you're lying, Shiro." Gin stated.

"Stop calling me Shiro." the boy in Gin's lap growled.

"If you tell us the truth, I'll stop calling you Shiro." Gin said.

"The truth? You want to know the truth?! I'm a captain of the gotei thirteen and have had Gentei Reiin placed on me when I have gone to the world of the living! There's your truth!" Toshiro stated, starting to thrash in Gin's hold.

"Almost ready, Urahara-san?" Gin inquired, pinning Toshiro's arms to his sides and gripping his son tighter.

"Just about. I only need another minute or two." was the man's response. Toshiro was kicking his legs and bashing the back of his head against Gin's chest.

"Toshiro, stop. You'll hurt yourself." Gin said. The boy didn't listen, he just thrashed about more.

"Urahara..." Gin growled, telling the man to hurry up.

"Alright, alright, I'm ready." the blonde said, standing in front of the two. "I need him to stop kicking so I can apply it without getting kicked."

"How do you expect me to do that? I'm already pinning his arms down, I can't keep his legs still at the same time." Gin replied, trying to get a better a hold on his son. Urahara thought for a moment before whispering in Gin's ear.

"Look away until I tell you you can look back." he whispered. Gin nodded and turned his head away. Urahara bent over and held two fingers in Toshiro's face.

"Toshiro, look at me for a second." he said. The boy looked at him defiantly, but that shifted to confusion when he saw two fingers in his face.

"Wha-" he said before being cut off.

"Shibireyubi." Urahara said, a ball of white energy momentarily flashing before Toahiro's eyes. In that second, his whole body went numb. His went limp in Gin's hold and his legs stopped moving, falling on the outside of Gin's legs. His head also dropped, making it so he could no longer look up. His eyes were wide, unsure of what had happened. He tried to ask the man what he had done, but found that he couldn't speak, let a lone move his mouth.

'What did he do?!' Toshiro asked himself, very panicked.

"Now," Urahara started, kneeling down in front of the boy in between his and Gin's legs. He was now eye height with Toshiro if he were looking up. "This may feel quite warm at first, but it needs to be that way." he explained, moving Toshiro's kimono off his left shoulder, exposing that side of his chest.

Toshiro heard something being scooped and then he saw a hand moving towards him. It had a small amount of a green goop on it. Urahara placed the goop on his chest a moved it around a little, making sure he had it spread out and thin enough.

'It burns a little.' Toshiro thought, inwardly flinching away from Urahara's hand. He was seeing the whole process since he couldn't move his head to look away. Urahara retracted his hand and wiped the remaining goop on a towel. He then brought his hands together and mumbled something, making various signs with his hands.

'This is really happening.' Toshiro muttered to himself. He saw Urahara's hand again, this time with a small ball of red energy. He touched his hand to the goop, and Toshiro felt some sort of shock run through his body. He couldn't move away from the hand, so he was forced to endure the slightly painful sealing.

'Why is it always me?' Toshiro asked himself once Urahara pulled his hand away.

"It's done." Urahara muttered. He really didn't want to do that to the kid, but if he was becoming a danger to himself and others... Gin's grip loosened slightly and Urahara released the boy from his bakudo.

'Hyorinmaru?' the boy asked in his head. He received no response.

'Hyorinmaru? Please say something.' he pleaded. Again, there was no response from the ice dragon. Toshiro's eyes remained wide, head still down. A few tears escaped his eyes.

"He's gone. You took him. You took him from me." he mumbled, not quite believing it.

"Gin!" cried a voice as the door to the room burst open. All three males looked at the newest addition to the room. She had a dangerous amount of reiatsu around her, but Toshiro was unaffected by it. He still had enough to be able to stand and breathe will at least three captains in a room.

"Why is Toshiro upset?!" the woman cried, approaching the three males.

"Shit," Gin said. "I forgot to tell Rangiku."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter! It was a 44 words under 4,000! Also, congrats to Cressida Rene for guessing the correct answers to where the quote, "...that everything shall be second to your father's decision." It came from an old book called <span>Antigone<span> from the trilogy, Oedipus Trilogy. It is a very old book, so I doubted anyone could find the answer. It is spoken Haemon when he is told his fiancée will be killed by his father for burying her brother. Yep, that's it. I have updated Chibi's Checkup per her request. Don't worry, I'll have more contests, not all from old books, but a few will be. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	35. Rangiku the Judge

**Wish 35**

**Rangiku the Judge**

* * *

><p>"Shit." Gin said. "I forgot to tell Rangiku."<p>

"Shit is right, Hitsugaya Gin! Why is our son crying?! He sent out a burst of spiritual pressure, and I came as fast as I could! Now tell me what you have done!" Rangiku demanded. Out of fright, Gin's grip on Toshiro disappeared and the boy broke free, running to Rangiku. He flung his arms around her midsection and cried into her stomach. Her eyes went wide for a moment, looking at her son. The they hardened again when she looked up at Gin.

"Uh...I'm gonna go now..." Urahara said, inching towards the door. As soon as he got to the door, he quickly said, "Good luck, Gin-kun! I'm praying for you!" After he said that, he ran down the hallway as fast as he could. Gin gulped when he saw the anger reflected in his wife's eyes.

"Ra-ran-chan! There is a perfectly good explanation!" Gin cried, waving his hands in front of his body.

"There better be." she growled, wrapping her arms around her son.

"I'm guessing now's a bad time..." Isshin said from the doorway. The small family all turned their heads to look at him. He was grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Isshin-san-taicho! Thank goodness you're here!" Gin yelled, standing up.

"Uh..." Isshin responded, not sure what to say. "How about we go talk in my office..." he offered. Rangiku picked up Toshiro, his legs wrapping arounf her waist and his arms around her neck. She turned around to follow Isshin, and that's when Gin saw it. The boy had a smirk on his face full of malice with pride and satisfaction gleaming in his eyes (_you know, the one picture with him asking you to come closer with his finger? No? Look up Toshiro smirking_).

'That blast of reiatsu wasn't to escape. It was to get Rangiku over here. The little turd...' Gin thought to himself, staring his son in the eyes as he followed Rangiku, frown on his face. Toshiro reached up with one of his hands and wiped away a few tears, still smirking at Gin with satisfaction.

'He knew Rangiku would be mad if she saw him crying while I was watching him. It's easier to explain things to Rangiku before she gets angry, not during or after. He knows that from when I've been in trouble with Rangiku before.' Gin continued thinking, placing his hands in his shinigami robe's sleeves.

'He takes after you.' Shinso stated bluntly.

'What's that suppose to mean? He takes after Rangiku more than he does me.'

'Eh, not in everything. He is a little genius like you. I'm not surprised that he came up with this plan on the spot. You're good at coming up with plans on the spot too, even though yours don't always work. He's also very insightful and intuitive. Besides, you can't blame this on him anyway. You're the one who forgot to consult the mother cat.' Shinso stated.

'How could I forget the most important part?!' Gin asked himself, letting his head fall dejectedly.

'On the other hand though, she might understand why I sealed our son's reiatsu. Do you think she'll believe me if I tell her he made my office unusable and blew up his door?'

'Maybe. You do have proof and witnesses.' Shinso replied. Gin lifted his head up at hearing that, smiling. He smirked back to Toshiro and the boy's own smirk faultered. He settled for a frowna and glaring at his supposed father, moving his head closer into Rangiku's neck. This left Gin only seeing his son's hard turquoise eyes and slightly spikey hair. Once they exited the twelfth division, Isshin took off in a shunpo.

"Hold on, Toshiro." Rangiku told her son. Said boy scrunched his eyes closed and hung on tighter to Rangiku. She followed after her captain and Gin followed after his wife. When Gin opened the tenth division office door, he found isshin sitting at his desk working, and Rangiku hugging their son rather tightly in her lap on the couch.

"Strength, Ran-chan." Gin reminded her, sliding the door closed behind him.

"So good of you to join us, _Gin_." Rangiku growled, an Unohana smile on her face. Toshiro smirked at him again when he noticed Gin shiver after recieving Rangiku's smile.

"Why don't you take a seat." she offered. Gin hesitantly sat down next to Rangiku.

"Our dear son tells me you sealed his reiatsu for no reason. Why is that?" she asked sweetly. Toshiro shrunk away from her slightly when he heard her use that voice. He never did like being on the recieving end of that voice.

"Um...well... It started last night." Gin began.

"What started last night?" Rangiku puched.

"Oh. I bet I know what you're heading to. You have a better chance of survival now." Isshin commented from his desk. Gin gulped at his remark, feeling a little but more releaved.

"He started using rather high kido spells without the incantation." Gin said. Rangiku raised an eyebrow at him, indicating for him to start from the begining.

"Well, after I came and picked Toshiro up, we went out for lunch and then to the baths. He put up quite a fuss about the baths. Didn't want to go in. I eventually got him in though and Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san, and Kaien-dono came in shortly after we did. Toshiro was shocked to see Kaien, saying he thought he was dead. He then rather upset for no reason and all the water started to ice over in the room. I poured hot water on his head to rinse out the rest of the shampoo and the ice disappeared. He decided to go into the cold bath instead of the warm, and-" Gin said.

"Speed it up a little, Gin." Rangiku interrupted.

"Ah...yes. Anyway, once we left, we went and bought some watermelon. I lost sight of Toshiro in the crowd for a minute before I saw him again. A suspicious man was standing next to him and Shiro was about to talk to him. I got there and the man disappeared. We bought the watermelon and went back to my office. We had a little talk about strangers, then he went and looked at the scrap book you made for him. For some reason, he threw it against the wall and I put it away. He then shot me with Sho, then performed Daichi Tenyo. My office is now destroyed, and we had a long talk at home after Izuru, Hisagi-san, and Renji-kun helped me subdue him."

"You did what?!" Rangiku asked, looking down at the boy in her lap. He looked down to his hands which were fiddling in his own lap.

'This isn't going the right way. She won't be mad at Ichimaru if she thinks I brought this on myself.' Toshiro thought, biting his lower lip.

"There's no possible way that our little Toshiro could use something that powerful, with or without an incantation." Rangiku then stated. Toshiro smiled at this.

'Maybe she won't believe him afterall.' Toshiro hoped.

"No, Gin-kun isn't lying, Ran-chan. I saw it too. Toshiro here made a real mess of things." Isshin said. Toshiro narrowed his eyes and glared at Isshin.

'You aren't helping!' he wanted to yell. He didn't though, for the small chance that Rangiku would believe him.

"You will have to show me later. What else happened?" Rangiku inquired.

"Hmm...Isshin-san-taicho brought over the forgotten watermelon and we chatted for a few minutes. We-no, I made dinner and asked him to set the table, so he climbed up on the counter to get the plates. I took him down of course, but we repeated that a few more times before I gave up sat him back down at the table. After dinner, he wanted watermelon but didn't eat his green beans, so I said no watermelon and he stole it by using shunpo. He couldn't eat it without cutting, so he came back for a knife and I caught him, then he ate his green beans, then helped clean up, then had watermelon.

"Before bed, we played a version of twenty questions and chess. I didn't get much out of him, as he said he learned the high kido and shunpo from books, but he's lieing as he hasn't had time to read in the past few days. After chess I had to make him get ready for bed. He refused to use the toilet with me standing there, so he went to bed and I locked the door, fearing he might try and runaway like he did Tuesday ni-oops." Gin said, realizing he let slip that he knew about the boy's failed escape attempt.

"What...?" Rangiku asked, looking down at the boy in her arms.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Toshiro shouted, turning his head towards Isshin.

"Ah, I said I wouldn't tell Rangiku-san, but I didn't promise that I wouldn't tell Gin-kun..." Isshin replied. Toshiro didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't say anything about telling Gin.

'Damn it! I should have paid closer attention to what he was saying!' Toshiro chastisised himself.

"Rrr... Continue." Rangiku demanded, tightening her hold on Toshiro. He let out a small squeak. He was in trouble now, not Gin.

"Sorry, Shiro-chan. I didn't plan on telling her until later. Anyway, he blasted a whole through his door with Sho so he could use the bathroom. Then we woke up and I brought him to the twelfth to have his reiatsu measured and temporarily sealed. He _was_ useing it to do bad things. Bad things have reprecussions." Gin continued, shrugging.

"What did his reiatsu measure at?" Isshin asked.

"Last month it was barely a seated officer level, and before we reduced it to twenty percent, it was at the level of a fifth seat." Gin sighed. All was silent for a few minutes, everyone waiting for Rangiku's verdict. Finally, she sighed, loosening her grip on her son a little.

"I am _very _upset with you, Gin. I see why did this, and I know you meant well, but you should have consulted me first. I seriously think you should have spoken to him about his behavior first before using Genkei Reiin on _our_ son." Rangiku said to Gin, who's head was hanging in shame of being lectured. While Rangiku was lecturing Gin, Toshiro had slipped out of Rangiku's hold and was slowly inching towards the door.

"And you." Rangiku said, directing her attention to her son. Toshiro froze, feeling her eyes on her back. "Get back over here so I can speak to you properly." she instructed.

'Hyorinmaru... I wish you were here. It's like I'm third-seat all over again.' Toshiro sighed in his head. He dejectedly turned around and walked back towards his parents sitting on the couch, keeping his head down.

'Ichimaru's suppose to be the one in trouble, not me. Maybe I should try crying again.' Toshiro continued thinking. Rangiku took his small hands in one of hers and used the other to lift his chin up. She gave a small frown and her eyes filled with pity. Her son was lightly crying. She sighed and closed her eyes, pulling him into a gentle embrase. Toshiro looked over Rangiku's shoulder at Gin and gave him another smirk, causing Gin to flinch for some reason.

Isshin gave a small smile and closed his eyes, shaking his head. 'The little brat's a pretty good actor. If I ever have kids, I hope that they're a bit like this Toshiro. It would make more interesting. Still can't tell if I like this new Toshiro or the old one better.' Isshin thought.

"Well, shall we show the judge the evidence against the prosecution?" Isshin asked with a smile.

"Since when did this become a court case?" Toshiro grumbled, breaking Rangiku's grip as he backed away.

"Sure." Rangiku replied, rising with Gin from the couch.

"If this is court, then I'm not on trial here if I'm the prosecution. It's Ichimaru since he's the defence." Toshiro stated, crossing his arms and turning away from the three adults.

"I want to see for myself if you really destroyed your father's office." Rangiku said, grabbing Toshiro by the crook of his elbow and pulling him along. Gin and Isshin followed a few feet behind them.

"Oi! I can walk on my own!" Toshiro protested, struggling weakly against the woman. She ignored his protests and continued on her path to the third division, shinigami jumping out of her way.

"First thing she hears when she comes back is that her husband has sealed son'e reiatsu, then that her son ruined the third division office and his door. Don't forget that you also told her that Toshiro tried to sneak out two days ago. You're on a role Gin." Isshin said, giving the younger man a thumbs up with a smile, one eye closed. Gin sighed in response looked away from the man. After half an hour of walking, they finally made it to the third division.

"Why didn't we just shunpo here?" Toshiro questioned. None of the adults answered him, in all honesty though, shunpo may have slipped their minds.

"Welcome back, taicho!" the guards stated, bowing to Gin.

"Hn." Gin replied, nodding his head once. Once inside the division, Rangiku released Toshiro and he staggard a few steps away. One he steadied himself, he crossed his arms and looked away from the three.

'Once Matsumoto sees the evidence, she'll surely side with Ichimaru. I can't have that. Ichimaru is the one who needs to suffer for stealing Hyorinmaru away, not me for blowing up a few things. Okay, that didn't sound right.' Toshiro thought, following behind Rangiku with Isshin and Gin behind him. Once they came to the office, Rangiku gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

'That reaction isn't in my favor.' Toshiro thought, taking a step back to retreat. Only problem was, his supposed father and Isshin were behind him.

"Ah! Rangiku-san!" Izuru shouted in surprise, the vase he was carrying almost falling out of his hands.

"Wha-what happened?!" the woman cried.

"I think you should ask _your son_ that question." Renji mumbled, placing some books back on the bookshelf. Rangiku worled around and Toshiro flinched slightly, waiting for her to yell at him.

"Toshiro? Did you really do all of this?" she asked quietly, looking down at the boy with a crestfallen expression. Toshiro shrunk back a little.

'Why isn't she yelling? She always yells when she's upset with me. I think this is actually worse than her yelling at me. I mean, she looks disappointed in me.' Toshiro thought biting his lip. 'Should I agree, or deny it?' he continued thinking. It was then that he remembered Hyorinmaru's words to him.

'You can either resist and act like a child, which you are doing, or be brave and do this like a man. Accept these concequences like a man, and we'll be in touch soon.' the zanpakto had said. Toshiro sighed and looked up at Rangiku.

"Yes. I did it. I destroyed Ichimaru's office, happy?" Toshiro responded. He noticed that Rangiku bit her bottom as she thought about something.

'Ichimaru was right when he said I bite my bottom lip like she does. Lots of people do that though, so that can't mean anything.' Toshiro said to himself.

"Please show me the door that he used kido on." she said, turning to Isshin and Gin. They both nodded and began to walk away. Rangiku looked back at the big whole in the wall before sighing and following the two men, her son walking along slowly behind her. Once they arrived at the house, they all entered, Toshiro remaining in the door way of the the front door.

"I'll stay out here with Shiro-chan. His door is leaning against the wall in the hallway." Gin said, sitting down on the couch. Toshiro and Gin both heard Rangiku mutter something before entering the hallway.

"I hate you." Toshiro said to Gin, crossing his arms and glaring at the man.

"I know. I got that feeling on Monday when you started talking about how everything isn't as it's suppose to be." Gin replied, setting his chin in his hands, elbows on his knees.

"I hate you even more now." Toshiro responded, not moving from his position in the doorway.

"Gin?! Why is the bathroom door missing?!" Rangiku shouted from the hall way.

"Well, Toshiro says that someone stole the bathroom door, and I say the door is on a vacation!" Gin yelled back.

"I never said that!" Toshiro butted in.

"Yeah, ya did." Gin told the boy.

"Oh? And why would the bathroom door be on a vacation?" Rangiku inquired, stepping back into the living room.

"'Cause Shiro-chan's shy." was Gin's response, smiling innocently at his wife. Rangiku covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head back and forth.

"I am not shy! I just like my privacy." Toshiro said, cheeks puffing out a little as he pouted slightly.

"Well, have you reached a verdict, Mrs. Judge?" Isshin asked, standing next to the woman.

"I believe I have..." she growled. She sighed before standing up straighter and removing her hand from her face. She turned her body towards Gin and crossed her arms under her chest, staring at her husband rather coldly.

"First of all, is you, Gin. You have gone a bit too far with our son. You should have spoken to him and consulted me before putting Gentei Reiin on him. Secondly, you had no right to take the bathroom door down. I understand why you locked Toshiro's bedroom door, as he tried to runaway apparently, but I don't understand why you didn't just leave him to use the bathroom on his own." Rangiku ssid.

"In other words, your charges are as follows; taking down a door that should allow people privacy without a very good reason, not allowing your son privacy, forcing a limiter on your son without trying a less drastic approach first, and neglecting to talk to your wife about it. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Isshin asked. Toshiro raised an eybrow at the odd scene in front of him.

"When you put it that way, I guess not." Gin replied.

"Then how does the defendant plead?" Isshin asked.

"Umm...Guilty?" Gin said, unsure of how to answer.

'This is like they're actually in court. It's actually kind of funny...' Toshiro thought.

"Alright, I find you guilty of forcing a limiter on our son, and not speaking to me about it. As for the whole privacy thing and locking Toshiro's door, hmm... It's rather minor compared to the limiter, so we're just going to throw that out the window. As for your punishment, you are to put the bathroom door back in it's place, make breakfast for the next week, and sleep on the couch for a week." Rangiku declared.

"Aww... Really Ran-chan? I already make dinner every night. Kicking me out of bed too? That's just cruel!" Gin whined to his wife.

'That's not a punishment! The door should have never been taken off in the first place, we all know we'll live if Ichimaru makes breakfast, and he shouldn't be sleeping in Matsumoto's bed in the first place! He should have a harsher punishment! I would say death, but that may be a little too extreme.'Toshiro thought.

"And you, young man." Rangiku said, turning towards Toshiro, shocking the boy out of his thoughts.

'Great. Now it's my turn.' he thought bitterly.

"First of all, get back in here and shut the door." Rangiku said. Toshiro bit his bottom lip but did what he was told. No need to make Rangiku even more upset with him.

"Where do I begin? First, you apparently tried to run off Tuesday night. Second, you destroyed your father's office with kido and shot him with Sho. Now I'm being told you blew up part of your door. The list of things you have done is shorter, but each of them is much worse and are not tolerated. I may be upset at Gin for not consulting me, but I am even more upset with you for using kido to hurt people and damage things. What do you have to say for yourself?" Rangiku reprimanded.

"How could whatever I did be worse than what Ichimaru did?! He stole him away from me! He can't do that! That's the worst thing he could possibly do!" Toshiro shouted, not liking that she thought what he did was worse.

"What did Oto-san take?" Rangiku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, Ran-chan. I forgot to mention it earlier, but Toshiro had been talking with his zanpakto." Gin mumbled, getting quieter as he continued speaking.

"I can't believe that, Gin. Toshiro's too young to have a zanpakto." Rangiku replied, not bothering to turn around and speak to Gin directly. She focused on her child instead. He looked like he was seething.

"How many times must I tell you people?! I am not a child! I am a captain of the gotei thirteen. I am not some child that needs to be coddled and constantly looked over. I-I don't need parents." Toshiro said. He had started out strongly, denying that he was a child. As he continued speaking though, he became less sure of what he saying. He was a captian of the gotei thirteen, right?

"You don't sound too sure there, Shiro-chan." Gin said, starting to stand up.

"Shu-shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Toshiro continued yelling.

"Toshiro," Rangiku said, placing her hands on the child's shoulders. "Why did you destroy your father's office?" she asked softly.

"This isn't real! It's impossible! It can't be!" Toshiro shouted, moving away from Rangiku. He backed away from the three until he hit a corner. "It can't be real. I died, alone and unwanted. Yet-yet this all seems so real. The people, the touches, the photos, even the birth certificate looked real. It's impossible though." He continued, slowly sliding down the wall untill he hit the ground, hands fisted in his hair.

"Oh, Toshiro..." he heard Rangiku say. She walked over and sat down next to him, pullig him into her lap. Toshiro struggled, not wanting to be comforted. To him, if he was comforted, he would surely start believing that everything he knew to be true was a dream. He couldn't break free though, as she had a strong grip. Rangiku slowly began to sway and began humming a tune, a familiar one, but not the one Gin had hummed the previous night. The humming slowly turned into singing.

"Nen-nen yo okorori yo

suya-suya to oyasuminasai

nen-nen yo okorori yo

yasashi hito ni sodachimasu you ni

Kami-sama arigatou,

enjeru (angel) mo arigatou

nen-nen yo okororiyo mama no mune de oyasuminasai" she sang

"You don't mean me, you can't! I'm not an angel! They say I'm a devil's spawn!" Toshiro cried out, struggling harder, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Nen-nen yo okororiyo

uya-suya to oyasuminasai

en-nen yo okororiyo

ruseru hito ni sodachimasu youni

Kami-sama arigatou

derai wo arigatou

nen-nen yo okororiyo

mama no mune de oyasuminasai"* she finished. By this time, Toshiro had stopped struggling and was quietly trying to get his costant stream of tears to go away.

"Toshiro...You are _NOT_ a devil's spawn. You are a little angel. Our little angel." Rangiku told her son quietly. Hearing this made him pause.

'They-they think I'm an angel? They actual want me?' he thought, looking up at his mother with big turquoise eyes filled with tears.

"Yo-you're lying. Who would want me? I'm a freak of nature, as everone says. What's your word against hundreds of others?" he mumbled in response.

'It's impossible for anyone to care about me. What was I thinking?' he asked himself, looking back down to the floor.

"Could you let go now? I want to be a lone." Toshiro said. It was silent for about five minutes before he recieved a response.

"No." Rangiku said. This caused Toshiro to flinch. He had expected her to let him go.

"Why?" Toshiro asked, not really wanting to hear her answer.

"I will not let you go until you stop thinking that nobody loves you. I'm fine with you thinking that everything here is a dream, but I am not fine with you thinking that nobody loves you. We all love you, Toshiro. Can't you see that?" Rangiku asked, looking over to Gin. She beckoned the man over to where she was sitting with their son. Isshin got the hint that it was time for him to leave and made his way towards the door.

"No. I can't see that." Toshiro replied, shadows covering his eyes.

* * *

><p>*<em>I sadly do not know the title to this beautiful lullaby! <em>D,X _I also do not own the song. Here's a link if you wish to hear it. I recommend it_. watch?v=68xu7uxsAgY

_A loose translation by punklavender in the comments was:_

Time to sleep, time to lie down

sleep peacefully, good night

time to sleep, time to lie down

let this child grow up to be a gentle person

thank you, god

thank you for angels (aka: the child)

time to sleep, time to lay down

good night, sleep at mommy's bosom

Time to sleep, time to lie down

sleep peacefully, good night

time to sleep, time to lie down

let this child grow up to forgive others

thank you, god

thank you for the people I've met

time to sleep, time to lie down

good night, sleep at mommy's bosom

_Hmm...for some reason, I didn't like the middle section that much. Also seems I'm moving more into angst or suspense than humor. Should I change the humor label? If so, to angst or suspense? I liked the last part of the chapter though! I think it was my favorite part. I don't know why though... Eh! Something's weird with the edit feature on here! The spellcheck is gone and it looks kind of weird! Anyone know what's wrong with it?!_


	36. We love you

**Wish 36**

**We love you**

* * *

><p>"I will not let you go until you stop thinking that nobody loves you. I'm fine with you thinking that everything here is a dream, but I am not fine with you thinking that nobody loves you. We all love you, Toshiro. Can't you see that?" Rangiku asked, looking over to Gin. She beckoned the man over to where she was sitting with their son. Isshin got the hint that it was time for him to leave and made his way towards the door.<p>

"No. I can't see that." Toshiro replied, shadows covering his eyes.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to stay here until you do." Rangiku responded as Gin sat down next to her.

"Ugh... Fine. I agree with you, Now may I be released?" he groaned.

"We all know that you aren't truly agreeing, Shiro-chan." Gin said. Toshiro sighed and jerked in Rangiku's lap.

"Why do _you_ even care? I can understand Matsumoto caring about me, since care is only a short term commitment, but you? I don't even know what to think of you anymore. No one loves me except for Granny. Please, let go." Toshiro said.

"No." Rangiku replied.

"Let. Go!" he shouted, jerking a few more times in her lap. Rangiku buried her nose onto her struggling son's white hair.

"I am never letting go. I love you, Toshiro. You're my son, my angel." Rangiku said quietly.

"I love you too, Toshiro. You're my son and angel also." Gin said, scooting over to be in front of him.

'What is this feeling in my chest? It hurts. It really hurts.' Toshiro thought, biting his lip.

"Go away, Ichimaru. You took him. I don't want to see you." Toshiro whispered.

"Toshiro...This is for your own good. You're just a child, you don't need to have the responsibility of all the power that comes with a zanpakto." Gin told him.

"Without him though, I'm just a child. A useless child. I may be useless, but I am not a child. When _will_ you two get that I'm not a child?" Toshiro asked, suddenly feeling a little sleepy.

'It's not even past lunch yet...' he thought. 'Oh, the reiatsu. I used too much trying to prove a stupid idiot that I wasn't afraid of a stupid machine. Hmm... I guess I was the stupid one.' His eyelids fluttered, trying to stay awake.

"Children are not useless, Shiro. Children are gifts. They're innocent and joyful, kindhearted and lovable, and are open minded and precious. Hey. Are ya tired, Shiro?" Gin asked. He let out a little chuckle at seeing the boy starting to nod off.

"It's not even noon yet." Rangiku commented, looking at her husband.

"He basically let out all of his reiatsu earlier when we went to measure it. It's probably reiatsu exhaustion." Gin replied, standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rangiku called after him.

"I'll be right back. Don't worry." he said, going into the hallway. Gin entered his and Rangiku's room and grabbed a blanket off the end of the bed. He brought it back out and found Toshiro asleep in his wife's arms.

"Do you want to stay there with him, or should I move him to the couch?" Gin asked when he stopped in front of Rangiku.

"I'll stay here with him for now. You haven't been into work today, so you should go ahead and do that." Rangiku said.

"Alright." Gin replied, laying the blanket on the two. "I'll be back at one to make lunch, okay? You think over what you want to do with Toshiro's limiter." With that, Gin left the house.

"Hmm... Such a precious little boy..." Rangiku said contently, running a hand through her son's hair. He unconsciously snuggled closer to her for a source of heat. She gave a small smile before drifting off to sleep too.

* * *

><p><em>Where the heck is the spellcheck button in the edit part of doc manager?!<em>


	37. Plans

**Wish 37**

**Plans**

_A/N: Gomen if it seemed Toshiro has been too childish the last two chapters. Sometimes I get carried away because he's so cute... ^^; Once again, gomen, sorry._

* * *

><p>It had been about two hours since Rangiku and Toshiro had fallen asleep. Isshin was off doing whatever he was doing, and Gin had come back home. He found his family lying on the floor asleep, Toshiro curled into Rangiku as they both laid on their sides with the blanket covering them. Gin quietly shut the door behind him and slipped off his shoes. He made his way over to the two sleeping and knelt down next to his wife, gently shaking her.<p>

"Ran. Ran-chan. Ran. It's time to wake up. I need to talk to you." Gin whispered to her. She moaned and blinked a few times to clear the sleep away. She looked up at Gin and smiled, placing an arm over their son and snuggling him. Toshiro graciously accepted the embrace, snuggling into her.

"Ran. We need to talk about a few things. Like the limiter and next Tuesday." Gin said.

"Can't this wait?" Rangiku asked, burying her nose in Toshiro's hair.

"It's best if we talk about this while Toshiro's asleep." Gin replied. Rangiku groaned but slowly sat up, making sure to not wake up her son. He only shifted slightly in his sleep. She smiled down at him and wrapped the blanket over him before lifting him up. She carefully placed him on the couch, tucking the blanket ends under him. He brought the blanket closer to his face after her hands left him. Rangiku then followed Gin into the kitchen where she found him setting out ingredients to prepare for lunch. She took a seat at the table.

"So you want to know what I want to do about the limiter situation?" Rangiku asked, staring at her husbands back.

"Yes. I want to know what you think we should do." Gin responded, setting something on the stove.

"Hmm... Well, what you did was rather unfair to him. On the other hand, he has done something that is not tolerated under any situation except for self-defense." Rangiku said, sighing afterwards. "Let's cpme back to that. First we should talk about next Tuesday, our son's birthday."

"Okay. His birthday is in five days. Then it's Christmas Eve four days after that. We still need to get ready for Christmas and his birthday." Gin said, removing the pot from the stove and slicing the snow peas up that were in it.

"So much to do, so little time. I had planned on preparing for his birthday Monday and Tuesday, but that didn't go as planned. As the way he is at the moment, I don't think he'd like many of the gifts I planned on buying. Then Christmas is always a problem because it's so close to his birthday. I'm glad we've adopted it from the World of the Living, as it is a rather fun holiday, but it can so stressful. Especially since I'm the one who always does the shopping." Rangiku said.

"I thought you like shopping." Gin replied, cutting up potatoes, carrots, and onions.

"I do, but it's always so crowded at the stores in Seireitei."

"Hmm...How about I do the food shopping? That's one less thing you have to do. Could you please make the rice, Ran?"

"Alright. Next year though, we're doing things differently." Rangiku replied, standing up and moving over to the pots and pans. Gin was starting to slice up the beef as she placed the rice on the stove to cook.

"Now, the limiter. Since he isn't himself, I would say to remove it, but different reality or not, he should know not to use kido for those purposes." Rangiku said.

"There was also the problem of him freezing the floors making them slippery. We can't have that." Gin said, placing the beef on the stove to cook. He then prepared another pot to go on the stove.

"Hmm..." Rangiku hummed as she thought, chewing her bottom lip and tapping a finger on the counter. Minutes went by. Within that time, Gin had managed to add the vegetables to the meat and cook it for twenty minutes. When he was adding the seasoning, Rangiku had decided.

"I know what we should do." she stated.

"Hm. Pass me the sugar and soy sauce please." Gin replied.

"We should leave the limiter on and see if his behavior changes at all. By that, I mean no more outbursts or hitting. If it has improved, we'll remove it on his birthday. If not, we'll give him until Christmas day to improve and remove it then. If he still hasn't improved, we'll take him to see Unohana or Urahara for counseling." she said, passing what Gin had requested.

"Okay. That sounds good. Mirin and sake please." Gin said. Rangiku handed him said ingredients and crossed her arms under her chest after doing so.

"Were you even listening?" she asked, lips formed in a small pout.

"Uh huh." he replied, covering the meat with a lid again and removing the rice and other pan from the stove.

"You weren't, were you?" she muttered.

"Hn." was the man' response as he placed the rice into three bowls.

"Hitsugaya Gin. Are you listening to me?!" Rangiku asked, raising her voice slightly. Gin jumped a little at her voice.

"Uh...Yes?" he said, turning around looking rather sheepish.


	38. Kisses and Hugs

**Wish 38**

**Kisses and Hugs**

_A/N: Woah! I have over a thousand views today, and over a thousand yesterday?! That's awesome! Thanks for reading! Isn't winter break great? You get all these updates from me! Although the stories I've been following haven't been updating for awhile now..._

* * *

><p>Toshiro turned in his sleep, falling into a heap on the floor. He blinked a few times, confused as to why he was so warm. He remembered that he had fallen asleep on Rangiku, but that didn't explain why he was warm.<p>

"Hmm..." hummed contently, closing his eyes and snuggling back into the blanket.

"The blanket smells like Matsumoto and..." he murmured. He suddenly paused though, blinking again.

'Wait. Blanket? I didn't fall asleep with a blanket. Especially one that smelled like Matsumoto _and_ Ichimaru.' he thought, opening his eyes. Toshiro brought a fistful of the blanket up to his face to look at it. It was a cream color, and was rather soft.

'It feels nice...' Toshiro thought, bringing the blanket to his face. He jerked it away from his face though. 'Get a hold of yourself, Toshiro. You don't like this. None of this is real. None of this is real.' he said to himself, tossing the blanket into the middle of the room. He heard Rangiku say something to Gin rather loudly, but couldn't see them. Toshiro slowly stood up and made his way over to the kitchen. He paused in the doorway at the smell of whatever was cooking.

'It smells good.' he thought, rubbing an eye with a closed fist. He leaned against the side of the entryway and watched the scene in front of him. Gin was shaking his hands in front of his body, saying he was listening to her.

"Oh? Then what was the last thing I said?" Rangiku asked.

"You asked me if I was listening to you." Gin replied.

"_Before_ that." she said, tapping her foot.

"Uh..." Gin responded.

"That's, what I thought." Rangiku replied. Gin sighed.

"I was busy cooking." the man said.

"So you were to busy cooking to pay attention to your wife?!" she inquired.

"Uh, yes. No. Yes. I mean... Don't hit me." he said, backing into the counter. Rangiku approached the man and raised a hand. Gin flinched and Toshiro smirked, waiting for the woman to hit Gin. That didn't happen though. She started to laugh. Gin opened his eyes and Rangiku lowered her arm.

"You know I would never hit you." she said, laughing. Gin gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands.

"I-I know. Someday you might though. If you do hit me, you'll probably be rightly just to do so." Gin said. Toshiro couldn't believe his eyes or ears. She wasn't going to hit him? He said that if she ever did him, she was probably right to do so? Was someone playing a trick on him?

What happened next, he wished he had never seen. Rangiku leaned forward and kissed Gin on the lips. Gin kissed back, wrapping his arms around Rangiku's waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Toshiro made a gagging sound and stumbled backwards, away from the kitchen. One of his feet went behind his other foot and that foot took a step back, causing him to trip over his own feet and fall to the floor. His cheeks were red and his eyes wide. He quickly covered them as he tried to back peddle without his arms. That didn't work though, making him fall on his back. So instead, he squeezed his eyes shut and used both hands to back peddle until his back hit a wall. When that happened, he covered his eyes with his hands.

Gin and Rangiku still held onto each other, but stopped kissing and looked at Toshiro. First Gin started to chuckle, then Rangiku started giggling. They let go of one another and Rangiku went to Toshiro while Gin went to take the food off the stove.

"I guess you still think kissing is icky, huh?" Rangiku said, crouching down on front of Toshiro with a hand at her mouth. She was still giggling. Toshiro cringed, but removed his hands from his face.

"Aw! You're so cute when you're blushing!" she declared, lunging at the boy to give him a hug. Or suffocate him. Whichever way you want to look at it. Toshiro had scrambled to the side though, avoiding her. She crashed into the wall and he stood up, steadily moving away from the woman.

"That was mean, Shiro-chan!" she complained, getting back to her feet. Toshiro froze though when she did so. She was looking down, her bangs creating a shadow to hide her eyes. What made him freeze though, was the feral smile that had graced her lips.

'She's not going to stop until she suffocates me. Without my reiatsu or Hyorinmaru, I'm toast.' he thought, gulping. She took a step forward, and he took a step back.

'Hiding places, hiding places...er... my room has no door and neither does the bathroom, she'll catch me easily if I make a break for the door, I'd be trapped if I went into their room, that leaves...' he thought, turning around and bolting into the kitchen. Toshiro almost ran into Gin, who was bringing serving bowls to the table, but swerved at the last second to avoid him. Gin wobbled a little with the giant bowl in his hands, but managed to stay in place.

It was then that he felt small hands clutching his haori. He lifted the bowl up and looked under his arm to see Toshiro behind him, peeking out with one eye at the kitchen entryway. Gin looked back at the entryway and saw Rangiku standing there, smiling at them with an Unohana like smile. Gin looked back down to Toshiro, only to not see him, but feel him all the way behind him. Gin sighed and brought the bowl back down.

"Yes, Ran-chan?" he asked.

"I saw Toshiro some this way after I tried to give him a hug. He moved out of the way and crashed into the wall instead." Rangiku said, leaning forward and looking around for Toshiro.

"Hm... Let me think..." Gin replied, moving forward to set the bowl on the table. Toshiro followed step by step, making sure to stay out of Rangiku's sight. Gin set the bowl down and Toshiro quickly ducked behind a chair, moving it slightly to get under the table.

Rangiku took a few steps into the room, looking everywhere but under the table. Once she was a good five feet into the kitchen, Toshiro slowly moved one chair just enough so he could get through. Another foot into the room and he bolted out from under the table, intending to exit the kitchen and out the front door. That...didn't happen.

He made it out of the kitchen and into the living room, but didn't make it beyond the middle of the room. Toshiro had tripped. Over the blanket. _He_ had left on the floor. He stood up and took a step, intending to continue running. He tripped again. He stood up one more time, well, he would've if his feet weren't entangled in the blanket.

"Damn it!" he yelled, struggling to get his feet untangled from the blanket. In the light of his blunder, Rangiku had managed to stroll into the living room and over to Toshiro. She smiled down at him, eyes closed and head tilted slightly to the side. Toshiro looked up with wide eyes, jaw shut tight.

"Shit." was all he could get out before his mother glomped him, forcing him onto his back to struggle. Gin leaned against the side of the entryway to the kitchen, hand in front of his mouth as he laughed at his wife hugging his son to near death. Toshiro flailed about for a good three minutes before Gin told Rangiku to let up a little. After she sat up, sitting on the boy's legs, he gasped, trying to intake as much oxygen as he could. His cheeks were flushed from the lack of oxygen, eye's wide. Toshiro began to struggle, eyes now narrowed as he pushed against Rangiku's knees.

"Get off of me! Get off!" he demanded, becoming frustrated that he couldn't move his legs. Rangiku got off of her son, only to pull him back into her embrace as she sat cross legged. He struggled again, pushing against her shoulders and stomach.

'Damn it! If only that stupid blanket wasn't there, I would be breathing damn oxygen and not Matsumoto's...what is that smell? It smells kind of weird, but kind of good. Almost...rela-no. Stop that! Don't think that! You aren't a pervert! This is Matsumoto for pete's sake! She probably always smells this way!' he thought, pushing harder against the woman. She finally released him after four minutes. Toshiro took a deep breath and pushed away, falling on his bottom. He back peddled, but didn't get far. His legs were still entangled in the damn blanket.

"Lunch is ready!" Gin called from in the kitchen.

"Here, I'll help you." Rangiku said, reaching forward to help untangle her son.

"No!" he shouted, kicking her hand away with both feet. She retracted her hand and held it to her chest. Once Toshiro saw the pained expression on her face, he immediately regretted his decision.

"I-I mean-I can do it myself." he said in a rush. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Of course. You're a big boy now." she said. She remained sitting there, watching her son.

'I guess he _has_ grown-up, at least a little.' she thought, not sure whether to be sad or proud.

After seven minutes of frustration, Toshiro let go of the blankets and yelled, "Damn it!" At hearing this, Gin came out from tin the kitchen.

"Watch your mouth, and when are you coming out to eat?" he asked.

"As soon as I get the damn blanket off my feet!" Toshiro shouted, going back to pulling at the blanket.

"I said, watch your mouth." Gin repeated before heading back into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Rangiku asked quietly.

"Err...Fine!" Toshiro yelled, to frustrated to think clearly. Rangiku gently lifted his legs up and began to unwind the blanket from his feet. Toshiro felt like slapping his face.

'Of course! It was wrapped around my legs and between them. I kept thinking it had done something else. Stupid!' Toshiro told himself.

"There, all done. Let's go eat. We have some things we need to talk about." Rangiku said, standing up and offering the boy a hand. Toshiro stared at the hand for a moment before pushing himself off the ground. He walked into the kitchen and Rangiku just stared after him for a moment before following him into the kitchen.


	39. Consequences and Vegetables

**Wish 39**

**Consequences and vegetables!**

* * *

><p>Toshiro yanked the chair from the table and sat on it, scooching in. Gin was already at the table, and Rangiku sat down shortly after Toshiro did. Yoshiro placed an elbow on the table and leaned his head into it, staring at the food in front of him.<p>

"Itadakimasu." Gin and Rangiku said, beginning to eat. Toshiro didn't say a word, continuing to stare at his food.

"Something wrong, Shiro?" Gin asked, placing some rice in his mouth. Toshiro shifted glare to Gin.

'What's wrong? Can't he see the orange and green things in my nikujaga? Then there's also the green beans and milk. Bastard.' Toshiro thought.

"Itadakimasu." he mumbled, removing his head from his hand and picking up his chopsticks to eat his rice. It was silent for a few minutes as they ate.

"Toshiro?" Rangiku said, addressing her son.

"Hm?" Toshiro hummed, chewing his rice.

"Well, we still have to discuss your punishment for destroying Oto-san's office, shooting him with kido, trying to runaway." Rangiku said nervously, unsure as to how her son would react now.

"Hn." Toshiro agreed, stuffing more rice into his mouth.

'I was hoping she forgot. I guess there's no way for her to forget though with Ichimaru around.' he thought glumly.

"There's also the limiter..." she continued. This caught Toshiro's attention.

"Remove it." he demanded, forgetting he had food in his mouth.

"Don't speak with your mouth full. We will remove the limiter, but not right away." Gin said. Toshiro swallowed his rice and glared at Gin. _He_ was the cause of all this.

"What do you mean you won't remove it right away?" Toshiro inquired.

"Toshiro, you know what you did was bad, right?" Rangiku asked.

"I understand that you think it was bad, but I think it was justified." Toshiro said, moving the peices of carrots away from the meat.

"Oh? How was it justified to shoot me with show and tear apart my office?" Gin questioned.

"...I don't want to explain." Toshiro replied.

"If you don't explain, we'll just have to think that you were thowing a fit for no reason." Gin said.

"Fine by me." Toshiro said, sticking a piece of meat in his mouth. It was silent again, the two adults staring at their son who was innocently eating.

"We-well, do you know what next Tuesday is?" Rangiku asked anxiously.

"Does it matter?" Toshiro replied, eating some more rice.

"Of course it matters! It was the day you were born!" Rangiku yelled, upset that her son thought his own birth was unimportant. Toshiro's eyes went wide and he started to choke. He pounded his chest with one hand and reached out for his milk with the other. He took a big gulp of milk and forced himself to swallow it. He took a deep breath and set the glass back on the table.

"Are you okay, honey?" Rangiku asked from beside him. He jumped a little. When had she moved?

"I-I'm fine. Wha-what did you say next Tuesday was?" he asked, eyes still wide.

"It's your birthday, the twentieth of December." she repeated. The boy froze.

"What day is it today?" he asked.

"It's the fifteenth." Gin replied, still calmly eating his food.

'It's the fifteenth? Sunday was my birthday though. Matsumoto even brought me a cupcake. The cupcake I made a wish on...I made a wish on my birthday. If I make another wish on my birthday here, will I be able to go back?!' he thought.

"Toshiro. Oi. Toshiro." Rangiku called, snapping Toshiro out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, a bit dazed by his realization that he might be able to go back.

"We'll remove the limiter on your birthday, if and only if your behavior improves, okay?" Rangiku said.

"Why not now?" Toshiro asked. To his parents, it sounded more like a whine.

"You used kido for bad purposes. This is your punishment for that. I also want you to apologize and all shinigami that have had to clean up after your mess." Rangiku said sternly, sitting back down at the table.

"You'll remove the limiter though, right?" he asked anxiously.

"Only if your behavior improves. If it doesn't though, then it will stay on untill Christmas or after, depending on your behavior." Gin said, taking a sip of his tea.

"What does improved behavior indicate?" Toshiro asked, now ignoring his food.

"It means no more snide remarks," Rangiku said.

"Swearing," Gin continued.

"Kicking,"

"Hitting,"

"Yelling,"

"Screaming," Gin said.

"Or pushing. It also means that you have to be kind," Rangiku started.

"Obedient,"

"Respectful,"

"Polite,"

"Honest,"

"Flexible,"

"Considerate,"

"Cooperative,"

"A bit more optimistic,"

"Accept authority,"

"A bit less grumpy,"

"And patient." Gin concluded. "Can you do that?" Toshiro remained silent and stared at the two as if the each had six eyes and an arm sticking out of their heads.

"I'm already doing most of that." Toshiro said with no emotion and rather bluntly, going back to pick at his vegetables.

"Whatever you say..." Gin muttered. Toshiro sent the man a glare before placing some meat in his mouth.

"Do you understand the guidelines on what you have to do to have the limiter taken off?" Rangiku asked, almost finished with her nikujaga.

"Hn. I get it. Anything else I should know?" Toshiro asked.

"Well...um...if you _do_ yell or scream, you'll be put in time out." Rangiku said, twiddling her fingers together. Toshiro raised an eyebraw at mid-chew.

'A time out? What am I, five?' he asked himself.

"Usually if you hit, kick, or push, you would have a toy taken away along with a time out. You obviously don't like toys now though, do you?" Gin asked.

"Not really." Toshiro responded, starting to poke at the green beans. Grean beans.

"Now, you won't be allowed watermelon for the day and you get a timeout. If it becomes a habit though, after five time outs, we'll have to escalate it a little. It won't be a spanking, so don't worry about that." Gin explained. Toshiro stopped poking his green beans, now a little mushy from being poked. He stared down at his plate. He had moved the carrots and snow peas to the plate with green beans. That was the only thing on the plate. Vegetables.

'A spanking, huh? The last time I had a spanking...was when I was third seat I think. Was it Matsumoto who did it, or was it Isshin-san taicho? Well, whichever one it was, they had a strong hand... Yeah, I don't want one of those. No watermelon? I can stand that for awhile. Time out again? Sheesh, when are they actually going to use real punishments? Not like I want-' Toshiro thought, absentmindedly poking/stabbing his vegetables.

"-iro. Toshiro." Rangiku interrupted, waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" he sighed, not at all liking the situation. He was being chided and treated as though he _really_ was nothing but a child. What made matters worse, he was starting to accept the treatment. It may be slow, but he _was_ slowly adapting to it. He didn't want that.

"You didn't respond when I told you what would happen if you snuck out. Did you hear me?" Rangiku asked, standing up to clear her dishes.

"Hn. I did." Toshiro replied. 'It can't be a spanking, so it isn't important. I get the feeling they would only spank me if I did something really bad. What though, I don't know, since leaving to find something out isn't bad.' he thought. Rangiku and Gin looked at eachother. He hadn't heard them at all had he. Rangiku was about to repeat herself, but saw Gin shaking his head. It was as though he was saying to let Toshiro learn on his own.

"May I be excused?" Toshiro asked.

"After you eat at least half of each of your vegetables." Rangiku responded, turning away from his to wash the dishes. Toshiro made a face at that and just stabbed his vegetables more vigorously. He didn't want to eat them. They didn't taste as good as regular food. He stopped after all the vegtables were reduced to a pile of mush.

'There. Now I don't have to eat them.' he thought, smirking in his small glory of outsmarting them.

"You still need to eat that, Shiro." Gin said, leaning back in his chair as Rangiku collected his dishes. Or, so he thought.

"Wha-I can't eat mush. It's-it's too-it's too demeaning and degrading!" Toshiro argued.

"And who brought that upon themselves? Who was the one to reduce his vegetables to mush? It wasn't me, and it wasn't oka-san, so who does that leave?" Gin said, ridiculing the boy. Toshiro flinched at hearing the man's tone and shrinking away a little.

"Gin!" Rangiku shouted, turning around with wet and soapy hands on her waist. "You didn't have to say it like that!" Toshiro remained silent, biting his lip while he stared at his hands in his lap.

'I wonder what you would say if you were here, Hyorinmaru.' he said himself sadly, already missing the dragon, a piece of himself.

"Apologize to him right now! Seriously, sometimes it feels as though I'm raising to boys instead of one." Rangiku said, glaring at Gin.

Not wanting to get in any deeper with his wife, and feeling bad for what he had said to his son, he apoligized. "Sorry, Toshiro."

"Now, Toshiro. What do you say?" Rangiku guided.

"Apology not accepted." the boy said firmly, crossing his arms.

"Toshiro..." Rangiku growled.

"It's alright. I don't deserve to be forgiven for snapping at him like I did." Gin said, running a hand through his hair.

"Toshiro, you need to eat your vegetables." Rangiku said firmly, not relenting.

"They're mush though!" Toshiro complained.

"Natural consequences. You made your vegetables into mush, now eat them."

"I can't tell which is the peas and which are the beans!" Toshiro continued, trying to get out of eating the disgusting things now with a disgusting texture.

"I guess you'll just have to eat all of the green on your plate to insure that you eat at least half the green beans and half the snow peas." Gin said quietly, not really wanting to get yelled at again for a fourth time that day.

"Stay out of this, teme!" Toshiro shouted, not thinking about his choice of words.

"You aren't helping your case, Toshiro. Either with the vegetables, or with your limiter. You are not leaving the table until your vegetables are gone, and you will sit there for seven minutes for swearing after you finish eating." Rangiku said, finishing the dishes.

"But-"

"No buts! I do not care if you think it is demeaning or degrading. You did that to the food you were suppose to eat, and you will eat it. Is that clear?" Rangiku said, turning around with a very Unohana like smile on her face.

"Ye-yes." Toshiro stuttered.

"Gin, you stay here and make sure he eats at least half of his carrots, and all of the green beans and snow peas. I need to use the bathroom." Rangiku said, exiting the kitchen. The two males stared after her.

"Your oka-san's rather scary at times, isn't she?" Gin said, placing his elbows on the table before putting his head in his hands. Toshiro nodded and looked to his plate.

"How am I suppose to eat this?" he asked.

"Are you asking how to eat it, or how could you possibly eat it?" Gin asked.

"Both." Toshiro groaned. Why had he smashed his vegetables to mush again? Oh yeah, he hated them. Gin stood up and went over to a drawer, pulling it out and grabbing something in it.

"Eat it with a spoon." Gin stated, sitting down again.

"A...spoon?" he asked.

"Yeah. You know, a spoon."

'I've never used a spoon before. Granny fed me until I could use chopsticks on my own..." Toshiro mumbled to himself, not aware he was saying it out loud.

"Here, you hold it like this." Gin said, picking up the spoon and showing his son. 'He should know how to use a spoon. If he was raised by Granny, she still would have taught him.' he thought. Toshiro took the spoon and tried holding it like Gin did. He was holding it like he was gripping someone by the wrist. Gin sighed.

"Let me help." he said, reaching forward to readjust the spoon in his son's hand.

"I can do it!" Toshiro snipped, pulling away from him. He tried to hold it the way Gin had, but couldn't quite figure out how. Plus it didn't feel right. He decided to hold the spoon like did on his first try, and slowly scooped up some green mush. He shivered at the thought of putting it in his mouth. He reluctantly put it to his mouth. He gulped once, his adam's apple bobbing. He took a deep breath before shoving the spoon into his mouth. Toshiro gagged at tasting a little, but left the spoon in his mouth, waiting for the rest to come out. He paled when he realized he had to lick the spoon to get the rest out. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't. He pulled the spoon out of his mouth, some green mush stil in the scoop part. He set it down on the plate and just stared at it.

"What now?" Rangiku asked, entering the kitchen and seeing the two.

"I can't do it." Toshiro mumbled.

"Huh?" Rangiku said. "What did you say?" she asked. She really hadn't heard him, so she took a step closer.

"I said I can't do it! It's too disgusting! It tasted better when it wasn't all mashed up!" Toshiro yelled, clearly distraught. Rangiku bit her lip in thought. Her son looked...pitiful.

'If I don't carry it through though, he might go and mash up his vegetables again and we'll have to repeat this all again, and he would end up never eating his vegetables. I can't have that. But his face...' Rangiku debated. Eventually she sighed and crouched down next to her son.

"Listen, I know it's yucky and it doesn't taste good mashed. It tastes better non-mashed. You mashed them up though, and you need to eat your vegetables to grow big and strong. Mashed or unmashed, you need to eat them. After you eat what's on your plate, you won't have to eat mashed vegetables again unless you mash them yourself. I'm not forcing you to eat it, but you can't leave the table until you've eaten them, if that makes sense." Rangiku said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. He shook his head no. He couldn't eat it.

"Either you can feed yourself, your oto-san can feed you, or I feed you. Which will it be?" she asked, trying to make things simpler for him. Toshiro sighed and picked up the spoon with green mush on it. He put it in his mouth and quickly licked the spoon, pulling it back out right after. He forced himself to swallow and scooped up another spoonful. He ate that one and was about to scoop up another when, Rangiku put a hand on his hand with the spoon. She adjusted how he held it and he continued eating. He had managed to finish the mixed mush of snow peas and green beans before he stopped.

"I can't eat anymore. I'm full." he said meekly.

"Eat two bites of your carrots and you can be done." Gin said. Toshiro had completely forgotten he was there. He glared at the man as best he could, not wanting to comply with him.

"Please eat two more spoofuls of carrots and you can be done." Rangiku said, rubbing his arm reassuringly.

'I'm following Rangiku's request, not Gin's order.' he told himself. He scooped up one spoonful of carrots with a shaky hand, putting the orange stuff in his mouth. One fore, and he had finished.

"That's it. Thank you. What did we learn from this?" Rangiku asked, standing up.

"That mashed vegetables taste worst than regular vegetables." was Toshiro's response.

"And?" Gin pushed. Toshiro ignored him, facing Rangiku.

"Go on." she said, a small and calming smile on her face.

"That I won't ever stab and mash up my vegetables again. May I be excused now? My stomach hurts." he said.

"Of course. How about you go lay down in your room for awhile. I need to talk to oto-san about next week." Rangiku said, lightly pushing the boy out of the room. Toshiro looked back once before heading to his room.

* * *

><p><em>Merry Christmas! Another picture up on deviant art! Still don't know where the spellcheck button disappeared to! Help!<em>


	40. Clean up, Clean up

**Wish 40**

**Clean up, Clean up**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any toys mentioned in this chapter! I do not own Legos either. I may have some, but I do not own the brand._

_**Warning: You may find this chapter boring. I apoligize in advance if it is. I did a lot of research for it though, so please read as much as you can. By the way, I'm still looking for that spellcheck button!**_

* * *

><p>Toshiro groaned as he entered his room. 'I don't know which made my stomach hurt more, eating those mashed vegetables, or obeying them. Well, it <em>is<em> for when I can finally go back to where I'm suppose to be.' he thought, laying down on his bed. He looked at the clock that was next to him on the side table. It was two thirty in the afternoon now. He laid there for a few minutes, not really thinking of anything in particular.

Toshiro sighed and stood up, making his way to the bathroom. He paused in front of the bathroom, remembering the door wasn't there. 'How am I suppose to use the toilet or take a bath?' he asked himself. He marched over to the kitchen and stopped in the entryway.

"Oi." he said. Rangiku jumped and scrambled to cover up something on the table.

"Ye-yes, sweety?" she inquired, smiling at him.

"The bathroom door isn't back on." Toshiro said, scowling at the two. Well, more at Gin than Rangiku.

"So?" Gin asked, leaning his head on his hand. Toshiro blushed.

"You should know why the door needs to be on. Put it back on." Toshiro ordered.

'Umm... my stomach really doesn't feel good.' he thought.

"Patience, Shiro-chan. I'll put it back on when I have time." Gin replied, turning his attention back to Rangiku.

"I thought I told you to put that door back on." Rangiku said, looking at Gin.

"You meant right away?" Gin asked raising an eyebrow. Rangiku gave him a look that Toshiro couldn't see, but it resulted in Gin sighing and getting up from the table.

"I'll go do it. Come help me, Shiro-chan." Gin said, walking towards the front door. He put his shoes on and turned back, noticing Toshiro wasn't following. The boy had crossed his arms over his chest and was glaring at him.

"Ya coming?" Gin said.

"No." Toshiro said, walking into the kitchen. He gave a shout when Rangiku pushed him out of the kitchen though.

"Go help your father, unless your stomach still doesn't feel good. In that case, go lie down in your bed or on the couch." Rangiku told him.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"Don't ask questions so close to your birthday!" she said. Toshiro grumbled a little and shot Gin a glare before going back to his room.

'I don't have a door here either...' he thought. A stomach gave a grumble, causing him to blush.

"It wasn't smart to mash those up..." he mumbled, looking around the room. There were a few pictures that he could look at. Or look in the desk, or the bottom of the closet, or that chest, or the shelves full of books and boxes... What to do? There was also the fact that his room was a but messy. There were toys on the floor and some random piles of clothes from before he got there.

"I can't believe I usually make a mess..." Toshiro mumbled, leaning down to pick up a pile of clothes. He looked at the clothing and cringed. There was dried mud all over the yukata. He threw it into the laundry hamper and picked up the next yukata, this one full of water stains.

"What the hell was I doing when I got this messy?" he asked himself, tossing this article into the hamper too. There were more dirty clothes, cosisting of, but not limited to, grass stains, ink stains, paint stains, more dried mud, one that had various drinks spilled on it, and ones filled with crumbs. Toshiro was getting frustrated, he wasn't this messy! After he put all the clothing that was on the floor into the hamper, he surveyed the room again.

He then started to explore the room, making sure to avoid stepping on toys. The side table next to the bed had a battery operated alarm clock, most likely from the world of the living, and a picture on it. He had closed his eyes and had a wide smile on his face as he was hugged from both Rangiku and Gin at the same time. He put the picture face down on the table, not wanting to look at it. While Toshiro was next to the bed, who couldn't help but make it up, making sure everything ws straight. The whole theme of the bed was various shades of blues and greens.

Next he walked over to the dresser. He knealt down next to them and opened each drawer to make sure he knew what all was in it. The top drawer had his pajamas, the middle one had his underwear, tabi (socks), obis, and belts (the ones that shinigami wear).

'Wait. These aren't mine. Don't start thinking they're yours, Toshiro.' he reminded himself. He moved onto the bottom drawer, this one contained...candy? Toshiro couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen this much candy before, even from Ukitake. The drawer was full of the stuff! It ranged from chocolates, to biscuits, to suckers, and more! Some of them he couldn't even name. He roughly slammed the drawer shut.

"Ow." he said as something hit him on the head. He rubbed the spot on his heand while looking around for what had hit him. He found the object next to him on the floor. It had been a picture frame that had hit him. He sighed and picked it up, briefly looking at the picture. He made to put it back on top of the dresser face down, but did a double take. The picture was of him when he was small with Hinamori. They were both sleeping together in a futon at Granny's house. His features softened as he recalled all the fun times he had with Hinamori before she left for the academy. He set the picture frame back up on the dresser after he had risen. It was full of pictures and various trinkets.

The pictures ranged from his apparent 'birth', to what looked like maybe a few months ago. He was in all of them, of course, but there were also other people in there too. One even had him, when he was maybe five in human years, and Yachiru, who looked about four maybe at the time, standing next to a mud castle they had built.

The one next to it had Yoruichi Shihoin holding him upside down by one leg when he was perhaps three, his yukata falling to cover his face. He could only assume that he wasn't happy. Another was one with Urahara showing him to put something in a bottle with a green liquid in it which was over a bunsen burner. That one looked like it was taken when he was only a little younger than he was now. The one next to it showed him laughing at Urahara after he put something in the green liquid, the man's face black anf his hair in various directions, black in places too.

Another had him blowing a blue bird shaped whistle at the camera when he was maybe seven, the time he had become third seat in the tenth division. Th last he stared at for a moment. It was a picture of three people, obviously Gin, Rangiku, and him. They were all holding hands, Toshiro in the middle. He was maybe five in the picture. Gin and Rangiku were both looking down at him with smiles as he swung from their hands while they were walking. He was looking up at Gin, smiling. He turned that picture face down.

Toshiro looked at all the other trinkets. Whistles like the one in the picture, other whistles, a rather nicely painted top, and menko cards. It was rather funny, as he never _did_ play menko as a kid. No one invited him to play, and he didn't have his own. These ones had various shinigami on them. From past captains and lieutenants, to current ones. They were strewn all over the top of the dresser though, making it look messy. He quickly gathered all the cards up, looking at each one briefly, and placed them in two neat piles on the dresser, one of lieutenants, and the other of captains. It was wierd though, as he didn't see Isshin, Rangiku, or Gin's cards. Then he lined up all the whistles, taking is time to look at each one.

Next, he picked up the expensive looking top. It was beautiful. The top was solid wood with a sunset orange stripe going around it, a teal dragon on top of the stripe, encircling the top. The top of the top had green, teal, and blue eight pointed stars on it. Toshiro handled the top carefully, examining every detail of it. It appeared like the top has never been used, not like it was meant to be used in the first place. It was obviously meant to be decoration only. He placed it on the bed side table, wanting to admire it further at a later time.

After making sure the top wouldn't fall, he moved over to the chest. Toshiro knealt down and examined it. It had varying sized handprints on it. He held up his right hand to the last one, which was in the middle of the front of the chest.

"So they took my handprints at different ages. That's...strange...I think." he said. He opened it and mentally slapped himself. Of course. It was a toy chest. He didn't bother to go through them, looking back to the toys on the floor instead. He stood up and picked up the nearest toy, a stuffed cat, and through it into the chest. He continued to go through the room, throwing stuffed animals and various sized balls into the chest. Toshiro paused at some of the objects. They were from the world of the living, that much he could tell.

A few of them looked like miniature cars, the perfect size for a child to play with. Not him of course, but any other child. He put those in the chest too. Another strange object, or should he say objects, were these little plastic squares with bumps on top. They were all in a pile next to an organiztion box with more of them in it. Toshiro sat down on the floor and examined them. He picked up a red one and brought it to his face.

"What are these?" he asked no one in particular. He looked over to an object next to the pile. It was a house from the world of the living. When he looked closely, he realized the house was made out of the plastic things. He looked over to a box. It had the same house on it and an open instrustion booklet in front of it. He paged through it a little, scanning the pages.

"You build with them?" he said out loud. Toshiro picked up another red block and stuck them together like the booklet said. He wasn't following the directions, but he wanted to figure out how to use them. He blinked and took it apart, putting them together another way. "Interesting..." he murmured, setting the things down. He quickly sorted them all out by color and put them in the places in the organization box. He shut the box and pushed it under the foot of the bed, wanting to look at them later. Through the boxes into a garbage and picked up the booklets, stacking them up. He also picked up the house gently, not wanting to break it. He walked over to bookshelf and found an empty space to place the house next to the other creations of the weird blocks.

Toshiro also set the booklets down on the rather tidy desk next to the shelf. He looked through the books on the shelves and found that one shelf was full of first year academy books, while another was full of fairytales and fiction. The bottom shelf caught his attention. It was full of boxes. he took a few out and saw that they were all board games from the world of the living. He placed them back on the shelves and looked around the room again. There were stilts on the floor near the closet, so he rose to put them against the wall. When Toshiro picked them up however, he felt the sudden urge to try them. He bit his lip. After a few minuted of debating, he sighed.

"Why not?" he asked himself, placing a foot on one of the platforms. He hoped up and quickly placed his other foor on the other platform on the other stilt. It took a minute for him to steady himself, but after he did that, he took a small step forward. He took a deep breath and took another step.

'I think I've got this.' he thought, taking a few steps this time. After testing them out for a few more minutes, he began to walk normally. This only lasted a few minutes though as he took a little too big of a step and fell forwards though, letting out a loud yelp in the process. Instinctively, he let go of the stilts and shoved his left shoulder forward, using it to roll out of the fall. Instead of landing on his face, his roll helped him to land on his butt.

"Toshiro!?" Rangiku called, running into the room.

"Are you alright?!" Gin asked, appearing behind her shortly. The sight that met them though was not what they expected to see though. Instead of finding him seriously hurt or missing, they found him sitting on the floor in front of them with wide eyes, legs spread and a stilt on either side of him. Rangiku rushed forward and checked him over, Toshiro giving no protest as he was still in a bit of shock. Gin let out a relieved sigh from the doorway, drawing Toshiro out of his shock.

"I'm fine. I just fell is all." Toshiro said, letting Rangiku do as she wished, checking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. Rangiku sighed and looked at him sternly, yet relieved.

"Were you walking on your stilts?" she asked. Toshiro looked to each side of himself, seeing the stilts.

"Maybe." he replied, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Well, there's no stilt walking in the house, okay? Especially without a helmet or knee pads, or elbow pads." Rangiku lectured.

"Sorry." Toshiro mumbled, looking away from her. He heard her sigh and felt her give him a small hug.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you weren't hurt." Rangiku said.

"I see you've been cleaning up your room." Gin commented from the dresser. Toshiro looked over to the man and saw him holding the one picture he had placed face down, the one where Rangiku and Gin were swinging him by the arms.

"Hn." Toshiro replied, not wanting to speak to him.

"Wow. You've done a nice job so far." Rangiku said, looking around the room from her spot on the floor. It was then that Toshiro felt his bladder give a signal to his brain telling him he needed to go.

"Did he put the door back on?" Toshiro asked, moving out og Rangiku's hold.

"Oto-san? Yeah, he's put it back on. Why are you-" Rangiku replied, only to stop speaking when her son dashed from the room.

"I take it that he needed to go." Gin said, placing the picture back on the dresser, this time so that it was standing.


	41. Throwing up

**Wish 41**

**Throwing up**

_**Warning: No not eat before reading this chapter. May contain detailed description of vomit. Maybe. Just don't eat before or during this.**_

_I also feel as thought the chapters have been unsatisfactory as of late... Still no sign of that spellcheck button!_

* * *

><p>Toshiro sighed as he flushed the toilet. "Why did he even take the damn door off in the first place, baka." he said. He washed his hands and accidently looked up, seeing himself in the mirror. He tentatively reached a hand up to touch his hair. It was so different than what he was used too. It made him look so, so childish. Toshiro's eyebrows shot down and he scowled, raising a fist to punch the mirror. He was about to throw the punch, but paused. He'd get in trouble if he punched the mirror. He'd never get the limiter removed then. The boy slowly lowered his fist and glared at his reflection. He ran his hand through his hair to see if he could spike it up a bit more. It didn't work. He sighed and dropped his arm to his side, giving one last glare to the mirror before sliding the door open and exiting, shutting it again before he headed back to his room.<p>

Toshiro stopped in the middle of his room, watching as Gin sat on his bed looking at pictures, and Rangiku was digging through the bottom of his closet. "What are you doing?" he asked Rangiku. She popped her head out of the closet, a sock on her head. The boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm helping you clean." was Rangiku's response.

"I can do it by my-" he said before pausing. He placed a hand on his stomach, looking down at it a little confused. His eyes widened and a hand flew up to his mouth. Toshiro quickly turned around and darted out of the room and down the hallway. He managed to open the bathroom door, but he couldn't make it to the toilet in time. Just as he opened the door, he threw up into his hand, some of it spilling out between his fingers and leaking down onto his clothing. Toshiro's puking stopped momentarily, and he fell to his knees, moving his hand away from his mouth, to stare in horror at what was on it.

"Toshiro?" he heard Rangiku call. He was about to holler back to her, when a wave of nausea hit him. He braced both of his arms on the floor as he threw up again. After that wave subsided, Toshiro was trying to deal with the emotion he felt whenever he did vomit. Shame. He didn't necessarily know why he always felt ashamed whenever he threw up, he just that he felt it.

"Fuck!" he shouted, scrunching his eyes closed tightly.

"Toshiro? I thought I told you... Oh my." Gin said from behind him. Toshiro didn't say award, feeling even more ashamed since someone knew he had thrown up.

"Rangiku! I need your help in here!" Gin called before bending over to try and look Toshiro in the face. "Can you move to the toilet?" Gin asked him quietly. Toshiro bit his lip and opened his eyes. There. He heard it. The pity in Gin's voice. That was why he didn't like throwing up or getting sick, it made others pity him because he was an ill child. Maybe that was where the shame stemmed from. That others had to take care of him, a responsible and proud captain, who also happened to be a child.

Another wave was about to hit, and Gin noticed by the way his son's cheeks puffed up a little. He quickly picked Toshiro up under his arms and held the boy up in front of toilet. His knees were barely toucking the ground as he was held up.

"What is- Toshiro!" Rangiku said, seeing the paler than usual boy.

"Rangiku, could you sit here with Shiro-chan and help him if he needs to throw up again? I'll start cleaning up the floor." Gin said, looking at her. She nodded and Gin gingerly sat Toshiro down on the floor so he could kneel in front of the toilet. Gin and Rangiku switched places and he could feel Rangiku rubbing his back, trying to sooth him. It did nothing but aggravate the poor boy a bit more.

He looked down at his clothes and felt even more pathetic. The top half of his yukata was covered in a mix of orange and green liquid, some of it being mush that was patrially digested, and some small chinks of meat. There were was also the bit on his hands that was very slimy, not to mention smelly. There was also some on his chin. His lunch was all over him. He leaned over the toilet, gripping the rim with both hands, and hurled another load of green and orange and meat chunks into the toilet.

'I can't believe I'm throwing up. I haven't thrown up in at least two decades. Ohhh... This is embarrassing and not to mention pathetic. A captain doesn't throw up because of a food they didn't like. Only little kids do that. I am not a little kid.' Toshiro thought, feeling a blush rising on his cheeks. Ten minutes went by and he didn't throw up again, although he was shaking a little. Gin had cleaned up the puke that was on the floor, some even on the cupboards. Toshiro was growing uncofortable with the cold and slimy feeling on his hands and chin. He didn't dare move to wipe it away in fear that he might puke again.

"It's alright, Toshiro. It looks like your done." Rangiku said softly, still rubbing circles in her small son's back. He niether sensed, heard, nor saw Gin sit down beside him with a wet wash cloth. Toshiro went rigid when he felt the warm cloth pressed to his chin and pulled back. All he could move though was about an inch because Rangiku was still behind him. He again felt the cloth pressed against his face and turned his head away towards the wall. Gin grabbed his chin and turned it back towards him. The man began to wash off the solidifying vomit on his chin.

"I can do it myself." Toshiro said, trying to pull away again. Gin held his head firmly in place though, a small frown on his face.

"I mean it. Stop." Toshiro said. Gin ignored him and scrubbed a little to get the dry puke off of his chin. It wouldn't come of so he scrubbed a little harder.

"Stop. That hurts." Toshiro said.

"Liar. You can take much more than scrubbung dried puke off your chin." Gin said, scrubbing a bit harder.

"Gin... If there are red marks on his chin..." Rangiku warned, running a hand through her son's hair. Toshiro squirmed, uncomfortable with the show of affection. Gin stopped scrubbing and leaned over to rinse the cloth out in the bath. He then wrapped one arm around Toshiro and brought him into his lap.

"Oi!" the boy shouted, struggling weakly against the full grown man. With the arm wrapped around Toshiro, he grabbed the boy's left wrist and brought it closer to his body. He started to wash off the small hand with the once again warm and clean wash cloth.

"I told you I could do it." Toshiro growled, closing his eyes again, this time in embarrassment.

"You don't seem to be objecting to it though." Gin commented, switching to the other hand.

"Tch. That's because you say I have to be _obedient_ and _cooperative_ if I want this damn limiter off." Toshiro responded, spitting out the two words and turning his head away.

"Would you stop swearing already?" Gin sighed, releasing the small hand.

"No, you never gave a punishment for swearing, so I take it that I can." Toshiro snarled. Rangiku sensed the electricity growing more eratic as the two conversed. Should she intervene?

"I didn't give one because there are three ways I could punish you for swearing, and I don't know which one I like the best." Gin said, setting his chin on top of his son's head, one of his old smiles creeping over his face. Toshiro shivered at the way he said it. He also found himself suddenly pulled from Gin's lap into Rangiku's lap, face in her...chest.

"You didn't have to say it so creepily, Gin!" she scolded, hugging her baby boy to (_cough*inbetween*cough_) her breasts. He pulled his head out with a sudden gasp, but made no move to leave her lap.

"What are you talkin's about? I didn't say creepily, right Shiro-chan?" Gin asked, directing his attention to the boy. Toshiro recoiled a little from the man. The first thoughts that crossed his mind were not pleasant ones.

'A bit like that wierd guy at the market...Wait. Was the guy at market trying to...Was he a...' he thought, trying not to let his mind go there. he shook his head franticly, trying to clear those thoughts from his head.

"See, Shiro-chan doesn't thinks so." Gin said, leaning back on his hands.

"No! That's not what I meant! I was trying to clear my thoughts, not respond to your damn question!" Toshiro said, scooting a bit more towards Rangiku in her lap.

"Such a dirty mouth." Gin said, smile in place while he leaned forward. Noticing her husband's grin, Rangiku stood, holding her son bridal style.

"Gin, get back to work." Rangiku said, becoming irritated with her lover.

"Okay! I'll take Toshiro than!" Gin replied gleefully, standing up and holding out his arms for the boy.

"Wha-what?!" Toshiro squeaked, pulling closer to Rangiku. He didn't know if he could trust the man from what he had previously said.

"It's Thursday, and it's my day to watch Shiro-chan." Gin said, holding out his arms a bit more. Rangiku but her lip. He was right. The last half of Wednesday, all of Thursday, and the first half of Friday were his days to watch Toshiro. Her's were Monday, Tuesday, and the first half of Wednesaday. The last half of Friday they all spent together. Sunday was their day off, and Toshiro chose who he wanted to go with in Saturdays.

"He just threw up. He needs to rest, and you need to work. Taicho has given me the rest of the day off since I finished all of my paperwork for the day. You, however, have not finished your paperwork." Rangiku said.

"He can rest in the office then and you can come with or train or something." Gin said, taking a step closer.

"Don't _I_ get a choice in this?!" Toshiro asked, starting to squirm in his mother's hold.

"No, we've had this routine in place for decades. We aren't going to break it just because you aren't yourself." Rangiku said, sighing. Her heart trully was breaking for her son, seeing how he tried to be against everything they said. He aslo apparently didn't fully understand what his position was. She reall didn't want to hurt him, mentally, physically, or emotionally, but it seemed to be happening.

"Let go." Toshiro said quietly, his cheeks puffing up slightly. Rangiku quickly set him down in front of toilet where he puked again.

'Why is it always me who has to deal with this kind of thing?!' he asked himself. First he had his reiatsu sealed, then he had to eat vegetables, _mashed_ vehetables, and now here he was up chucking his entire meal. Rangiku had crouched down next to him again, trying to sooth away his worries. Gin sighed, looking away.

"I guess I'll leave him here with you. He isn't very happy with me, more so than he is with you. I hope you feel better, Toshiro." Gin said quietly before leaving. Rangiku sighed and closed her eyes.

'Hoestly, that man... Sometimes I wonder what is going on in that mind of his.' she thought to herself. She felt Toshiro violently shiver and she opened her eyes. 'I thought something was weird when I saw all the vegetables, since Gin doesn't usually add snow peas in the nikujaga, and he rarely adds green beans as a side dish with it. Was he _trying_ to get our son sick?'

"I'll be right back with a bowl for you. If you need to throw up, don't hesitate." she said as she stood up and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a big bowl and quickly returned to the bathroom to find Toshiro sitting against the wall.

"Come on, let's get you to your room. Your bed is a lot comfier than the wall." Rangiku said quietly, not wanting to startle the boy.

"Hn." Toshiro replied, all energy gone from his body. Rangiku carefully helped Toshiro to his feet and slowly led him to his room.

"First you need to change. It won't do you any good to stay in smelly clothes." she said softly, leading him over to his closet. Toshiro took a step forward and she released him. He entered the closet and shut the door behind him.

"Toshiro?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. That was strange behavior for anyone. A few minutes later, he emerged from the closet and Rangiku led him over to his bed. She pulled back the covers of his bed for him to crawl in and he did so. She covered him back up and left the bowl beside the bed, which he was silently greatful for.

'I always feel so weak after throwing up. I hate vegetables. I hate Ichimaru. I hate being treared as a child. I hate this world. I just want to go back.' Toshiro thought as he fell asleep. Rangiku sighed quietly and went and sat at the desk, keeping an eye on her son as he slept his rotten feelings away. She looked at a picture on the desk and picked it up. Her eyes closed and she shook her head sadly.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" she sighed, setting the picture of a smiling and muddy Gin and Toshiro back on the desk.


	42. Hyorinmaru?

**Wish 42**

**Hyorinmaru?!**

_Still no sign of that spellcheck button...hmm... Anyway, been busy catching up on homework last week, and now I have to study for semester finals. Ugh. May have another chapter up for you soon, but it will probably short. If I update quickly, every few days, the chapters will be short now since I have other things to focus on. If I update once a week, they will be longer as I may have more time to write._

* * *

><p>It was cold. Toshiro slowly opened his eyes and saw snow. He blinked and pushed himself up off the snowy ground. He looked around, noticing the snow topped mountains.<p>

"I see you have made it here, master." a voice said. Toshiro turned and saw the giant ice dragon; Hyorinmaru.

"Hyorinmaru! What am I doing here? What are you doing here?!" Toshiro asked, rising to his feet.

"The limiter is weaker somehow when you are asleep, allowing you to visit your inner world. I do not know much more than that, so do not ask." Hyorinmaru explained. Toshiro took a step towards the dragon. HIS dragon. It had only been a few hours yet he missed him more than anything.

"Well, did you hear everything that went on while you were gone?" Toshiro asked tentatively, taking a step closer.

"Yes, indeed I have."

"Than, you know we can go back soon, right?!" Toshiro asked, growing a little excited at the prospect of returning to his status as a captain. Hyourinmaru remained silent, staring at the boy.

"Is that truly what you want, master? To go back to bearing a captain's responsibilities, endless paperwork, many sleepless nights, and life or death battles? To be a sad and lonely child soldier who goes back to an empty and dark house? To maybe not even live until adulthood?" Hyorinmaru questioned. Toshiro's breath hitched during the middle of the dragon's little speech, his eyes going wide at what he was told.

"But-that's where I belong. Besides, nothing you said is a problem in my life. It's not as bad as you make it out to be!" Toshiro shouted at the dragon.

"Is that really true? Do you truly belong there?"

"Yes! It is! I do belong there" Toshiro did not hesitate to shout, clenched hands shaking at his sides as he stared up at his zanpakto. The wind picked up and blew the snow, Hyorinmaru starting to dissappear into it.

"Wait! Why do you sound like you want me to stay here?! Why aren't you happy that we can go back home?! Wait!" the boy shouted, taking a step forward to go after the dragon. A burst of win blew in his face, causing him to block his face with his arms.

"Stop and consider what all has changed and how Aizen affected everything. Including people's deaths, births, there lives here and there, and most importantly, how Aizen has affected your life in our 'real' world. You wished for Aizen to not exist. Everything here is because Aizen doesn't exist. Think about how you're Matsumoto Rangiku and Ichimaru Gin's child here, but you were still alive in the other world. We'll meet again after you have answers and thought things through. Be happy, be healthy*, be safe." Hyorinmaru said, his voice getting fainter and fainter.

The wind picked up again, it began to be too much for Toshiro. "Hyorinmaruuuuuuu!" he yelled at the empty space.

* * *

><p><em>* Heehee... Tell me where "Be happy, be healthy!" is from, and I'll update one of my other stories of your choice just for you! Almost at 300 hundred reviews! Come on, people! We're almost there! We may have reached either three quarters of the way through, or halfway. You'll have to wait until Toshi's birthday comes around in the story to find out!<em>


End file.
